El Padrino de la Familia Potter
by Tivife
Summary: Este misterioso padrino ha vivido por más 50 siglos, con un último heredero que tendrá que tomar bajo su protección para que pueda cumplir con su destino. ¿Quién será este misterioso padrino?
1. Capitulo 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Harry Potter y ni los personajes de la saga. Pertenece JK Rowling.; No soy dueño de los personajes del Vuelo de los Dragones. Pertenece **Peter Dickinson**. Ningun otro personaje o hechizo, magia que aparesca en estos relatos

 ** _Prologo_**

 **Antecedentes:**

 **B** **rujería** es el **conjunto de las prácticas mágicas y hechizos que desarrollan las brujas y los brujos**.

Los seres humanos conocen la brujería desde la **prehistoria** , aunque las interpretaciones del fenómeno cambian según la **cultura** y la **época**.

Más allá de esta tendencia, en algunos casos también se suele hablar de dos tipos de brujerías: una benéfica y otra maléfica, como es el caso de la **magia de la Luz** y la **magia obscura**.

En última instancia, las prácticas de la brujería son similares a las acciones que realizan los magos, los hechiceros y los chamanes, ya que todas implican algún tipo de **lógica** que escapa a lo que se considera normal o natural.

A lo largo de la Historia podemos encontrar diversos hechos de gran importancia que giran en torno a la citada brujería. Así, por ejemplo, en España existió la llamada Santa Inquisición

Asimismo, en Estados Unidos también se conoce el caso de las brujas de Salem.

Los siglos XVI y XVII constituyen el período culminante de la caza de brujas, especialmente en el centro de Europa y las Islas británicas. En el sur de Alemania fueron quemadas 3229 brujas entre 1560 y 1670; en Escocia 4400 entre 1590 y 1680; en Lorena, más de 2000 entre 1576 y 1606. Ricardo García Cárcel señala que la mayor incidencia en estas regiones se debió a que «habían sufrido guerras de religión y que, en muchos casos, eran zonas de tensión política y social, que padecían las consecuencias de la Reforma». En el mundo católico en la primera mitad del siglo XVII los jesuitas tomaron el relevo de los dominicos en la «caza de brujas».

Incluso algunos de los protagonistas de la revolución científica del siglo XVII como Francis Bacon o Robert Boyle creían en las brujas y en los espíritus malignos. Boyle llegó a proponer que se interrogara a los mineros para determinar «si han visto algún demonio subterráneo; Sin embargo hubo otros intelectuales que buscaron una explicación racional al fenómeno de la brujería.

Con la Ilustración desaparece la obsesión por la brujería y en el siglo XVIII tienen lugar las últimas condenas. En Inglaterra y en Escocia en 1722, en Francia en 1746, en Alemania en 1775, en España en 1781, en Suiza en 1782 y en Polonia en 1793. En México existió la inquisición que de acuerdo con su historia quemaron y torturaron a muchos inocentes o reales ya que a muchos solo los tenían que acusar un vecino o alguien que quisiera sus propiedades, Sin embargo, todavía hubo una oleada de quema de brujas en Sudamérica a lo largo del siglo XIX.

 **Capitulo 1**

 ** _La Asendencia del los Magos y Brujas_**

 **El Libro de Nod**.

La historia comienza cuando Caín mata a su hermano Abel y Dios lo castiga condenándolo a vagar por la tierra de Nod. Aquella maldición y destierro es el inicio de un viaje que lo llevaría a conocer a Lilith, a quien muchos consideran la verdadera madre de los vástagos y de quien aprendería el uso de la magia.

En el Primer libro de Samuel (1Samuel 28:1-25) se relata la historia de la bruja de **Endor**

Cuando los humanos comenzaron a desarrollar tegnologías, aparatos mecánicos y creer que su ciencia era superior en poder y alcance a la magia comenzaron primero a separarse de esta y después cuando no la entendían a perseguirla y esto se ha repetido en la historia por raza y generación del poder de ciertas culturas.

Por lo escrito anteriormente El mundo de la magia atravieso una gran crisis, la ciencia y el escepticismo de la gente hacen que cada día; este mundo, esté siendo atacado y perseguido ya sea porque le temen, o por querer depender de ellos. Esto sucede al inicio de la invención de las primeras cosas mecánicas, como la rueda, los molinos de movimiento por agua, los hornos. Por lo que Los cuatro hermanos Magos se reúnen para tratar de hallar una solución, El mago de la tierra Carolinus (Mago verde) decide aislar el mundo de la magia del mundo de los no magos que usan la ciencia y la lógica para suplirla con lo que estuvieron de acuerdo sus hermanos los magos del Agua Solarius (Mago azul) y el Aire Lo Tae Zhao (Mago Amarillo). Solo un hermano no estuvo de acuerdo el Mago de la Obscuridad Omagon (Mago rojo) quien pensó que esta situación le beneficia para hacerse con el control absoluto del mundo no mágico y del mágico. Lo que provoco la primera pelea entre la Magia de la Luz y la Magia Obscura, Omagon Siendo derrotado por sus hermanos con la ayuda de la ayuda de la Hija de Carolinus (la Princesa Melisande), un joven que de acuerdo con la fuente de la eternidad debía ser un Humano que fuese científico y que tuviese el dominio de la Lógica **(** **Peter Dickenson)** del presente, mas **Sir Orin Neville Smythe, Danielle de los bosques, Giles de los bosques** seres de su época y los Dragones **Smrgol y Gorbash y** **Arak** un lobo.

Al término de esta batalla Carolinus devuelve a **Peter Dickenson** a su época principios del siglo 20 pero la princesa Melisande se había enamorado de este por los que los regresaran juntos.

Separando del mundo; a la magia y a la ciencia mecánica de los no magos

Entendiendo que la magia y la ciencia tienen siempre dos caminos

Brujería buena o también conocida como Magia de la Luz

Brujería Mala o también llamada magia Obscura.

La ciencia es similar hay para hacer el bien y la hay para hacer el mal.

Esto dado que el humano tiene un libre albedrio y él es el que escoge qué camino tomar

Se cuenta que de uno de los descendientes de **Endor** tuvo tres descendientes de apellido **Peverell** que lograron enredar a la muerte la que les tuvo que dar tres obsequios, pero dos de ellos pronto fueron tomados por ella gracias a su ambición y solo uno jamás lo pudo localizar, hasta que el mismo la llamo y al presentarse ella le dijo porque has usado con sabiduría y no para abusar de su poder te prometo que te la dejo, Entregándose la a su hijo, el cual fue trasmitido a su descendencia, mientras esto suceda siempre estarán bajo mi manto volviéndose esto en una leyenda y con el paso de los años en un cuento infantil. Solo los descendientes primogénitos sabían de esto era real, el ultimo heredero es **James Potter,** quien no tuvo tiempo de trasmitir ese conocimiento a su hijo.

 **Merlín** fue un gran y famoso mago galés que vivió, presuntamente, en el siglo VI, y se trata de una de las figuras centrales del ciclo artúrico. Es el mago más famoso de la historia europea.

Dentro de las crónicas de Merlín se dice que fue un mago que descubrió como viajar en el tiempo. Por lo que de ahí se procrearon hijos en diferentes lugares, los cuales heredaron diferentes cualidades del mismo.

De estos viajes formo cinco familias de magos de las cuales cuatro tienen como descendientes a los **Fundadores de** **Hogwarts** _**.**_

En el último viaje que efecto **Merlín** conoce a **Alice Kyteler** , con quien se desposa y su hija Kendra se casa con Dumbledore. Sus nietos Llevan por nombre **Albus Percival Bryan Godric Dumbledore** , **Aberforth Dumbledore, Ariadna Dumbledore**.

 **Herpo the Foul:** fue un mago griego, Nacido en enero de 1869. Antes de su desaparición a él se le atribuye la creación del primer Horrocrux así como del primer basilisco, su historia no menciona si al morir el deshizo el Horrocrux o seguía dentro del objeto donde deposito el fragmento de su alma, poco antes de su desaparición mando a su Esposa a vivir a Inglaterra, fue la madre de **Marvolo Gaunt**

 **,Gunhilda-** (1556–1639)  
Fue una bruja sumamente talentosa y trabajadora, a pesar de su figura encorvada y su feo aspecto. Es famosa por haber creado la cura de la varicela de dragón de quien desciende **Amapola Pomfrey**.

 **Withers,Lord-Stoddard** -(1672-–1769)  
Especialista en Criaturas Mágicas. Famoso mago cuya afición principal eran los caballos voladores. ChosnoAbuelo de **Rubeus Hagrid**.

 **Manannán**

Es un poderoso mago, dueño de un casco flameante que encandila a sus enemigos, una coraza invulnerable, un manto de invisibilidad, una nave que surca el mar sin remos ni velas y una espada llamada Fragarach que entre sus muchas cualidades es capaz de cortar cualquier armadura y controlar el viento. Nativo de la Isla de Man, que toma su nombre de él; allí aún pueden verse las ruinas de las que se supone su gigantesca tumba, cerca del castillo de Peel. De quien desciende **Pomona Sprout**

 **Gwyddyon**

Es uno de los héroes más famosos de la tradición galesa. Es hijo de Dana y padre de **_Lleu Llaw Gyffes_**. Posiblemente su nombre puede significar "sabio". Representa el poder mágico heredado de los antiguos druidas. Antecesor de **Filius Flitwick**

 **Muldoon,-Burdo-** (1429-1490)  
Jefe del Consejo de Magos de 1448 a 1450. Con él comenzaron las primeras tentativas para decidir cuáles de las criaturas mágicas debían ser consideradas "bestias" y cuales debían ser consideradas "seres". Por ello, decretó que en adelante cualquier miembro de la comunidad mágica que caminara sobre dos piernas sería considerado un «ser», mientras que los demás seguirían siendo «bestias». En un gesto amistoso, convocó a todos los «seres» para que se reunieran con los magos en una cumbre que discutiría nuevas leyes mágicas, y descubrió, para su enorme desaliento, que se había equivocado. La sala de reuniones estaba repleta. Se habían llevado a todas las criaturas con dos piernas que habían podido encontrar. Ante esto, renunció a cualquier intento de integrar en el Consejo a otros miembros de la comunidad mágica que no fueran magos de donde viene la dinastía **Malfoy.**

 **Wendelin,la-Rara-** (Medieval)  
Hechicera de la Edad Media a la que le gustaba ser quemada. Se dejó capturar no menos de 47 veces con apariencias distintas posiblemente una Bruja Metamorfoga de donde viene la dinastía **Negro**

Dentro de los magos más antiguos también conocidos son los magos sin varita capaces de hacer magia sin ella por el simple hecho de que fluía de su núcleo el cual siempre fue más poderoso que el de los de varita, siendo radicados en América desde el norte hasta el sur, teniendo varios magos poderosos siendo el consejo de ancianos Los cuatro Hermanos Magos por los Estados unidos de norte América(Carolinus, Mago Verde, Solarius, Mago Azul, Lo Tae Zhao, Mago Amarillo), _Quetzalcoal (serpiente emplumada),_ Tezcatlipoca (Espejo Ahumado), Tepeyolotl (El corazón del monte), Dragón es la fuerza creativa, La energía Mago, el Poder de la Atemporalidad, **el corredor del Sol, el abanderado visionario, el sanador, el creador místico algunos historiadores lo nombran el mago IX, la Danza en espiral** **por Estados unidos mexicanos, por Sudamérica está** Santero Bogotano, Pachacutec, Tupac Yupanqui por los Incas. Carolinus es el Abuelo de Lili Evans.

 **Cliodna**  
Esta célebre hechicera es famosa por ser Animaga, de quien se dice que podía transformarse en un pájaro. Era dueña de tres particulares aves que cantaban a los enfermos para dormirlos y curarlos. Su afición favorita era volar. Ésta Druida Irlandesa, descubrió las propiedades del Rocío de Luna. Tatarabuela de **Minerva Mcgonagall**

 **Summerbee,-** Felix(1447-1508)  
Famoso mago que inventó los encantamientos estimulantes, cuyo matrimonió dio principio a la dinastía Prince cuyo último descendiente **es** **Severus Snape** **. (Ellein Prince)**

 **Wildsmith,-Ignatia** (1227-1320)  
Célebre Bruja que inventó los polvos Flu como una manera más rápida de viajar, a raíz de la fuerte lentitud que invadía a las escobas voladoras en el siglo XIII. Antecesor de Neville **Longbottom**

 **Starky-Hespe,** (1871-1983),  
Experto en muggles y autor de muchos libros, como " Muggles que se dan cuenta" en 1972, que es un estudio de la conciencia que tienen los muggles del mundo mágico, en el cual explica entre otros aspectos algunos sucesos del Episodio de Ilfracombe cuya abuelo es la madre de **Arthur** **Weasley**

 **Wenlock,-Bridget** (1202-1285)  
Primera bruja especialista en Aritmancia en establecer las propiedades mágicas del número siete **.** Cuyo descendiente es **Hermione Granger**

 **Blane, Balfour** (1566 – 1629)  
Estableció el Comité sobre Encantos Experimentales. Antecesor de la Madre de **Luna Lovegood**

 **Andros, el-Invencible**

Mago alabado por haber sido el único brujo conocido en producir un Patronus de tamaño gigante. Abuelo de **Remus Lupin.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **El rompimiento de los Mejores Amigos**

Percival Dumbledore y su esposa kendra establecen su residencia en Would-on-the-wold donde procrearon tres hijos: Albus Perecibal Brayan Dumblrdore nació en 1881; Aberforth Dumbledore nació en 1884 y Ariadna nació en 1885, fue la última de los hermanos y la única niña que la pareja tuvo. Cuando Ariana tenía 6 años fue vista por tres chicos muggles hechizando cosas del jardín, por lo que le ordenaron que les enseñara cómo hacer magia, pero ella no supo cómo hacerlo y los muggles la atacaron tan terriblemente que quedo traumatizada.

Al enterarse del hecho **Percival Dumbledore,** encuentra a los tres muggles, Los persigue y los mata, siendo enviado a un juicio donde sin que se le realicen con los lineamientos que marca la ley. Después de fallecer su padre en Azkaban, la madre se mudó al Valle de Godric. Allí mantenían a Ariana escondida, porque tenían miedo de que fuera enviada al Hospital San Mungo, o de que alguien resultara herido por sus poderes incontrolados. Independientemente de esto el poder dentro de Ariana siguió creciendo (como lo hizo en sus otros dos hermanos) y en períodos de ira, miedo o tristeza, este se descontrolaba y ella no podía hacer nada, provocando maldiciones, transformaciones y todo tipo de hechizos.

Kendra, su propia madre murió por culpa de uno de esos ataques mágicos cuando Ariana tenía 14 años, Aberforth (quien la cuidaba siempre, le daba de comer), calmaba sus ataques de ira y no se encontraba y por eso no fue posible calmarla, y Albus se vio obligado a cuidar de ella y de su hermano Aberforth. Sus hermanos comenzaron a temer que la comunidad de magos descubriera el caso de Ariana y que ésta fuera apresada como un mago peligroso según el Estatuto de Secretismo Internacional, y posiblemente fuese asesinada Por lo que se vieron forzados a crear unas alas de protección poderosas, que aunque ya estaba Albus en el penúltimo año y su ermano en quinto no supieron como sin que ellos se dieran cuenta estas alas eran similares a las del colegio.

Considerado como el mago más brillante de su edad, En el primer curso en Hogwarts, Albus trabó amistad con Elphias Doge, el cual, nada más llegar, fue objeto de burla por haberse contagiado de viruela de dragón. Albus fue señalado como el alumno más brillante que había estudiado en el colegio, donde ganó todos los premios que se ofrecían y llegó a ser Prefecto, Premio anual. El mago, que tuvo buena relación con los magos más famosos del momento, perteneció a la casa de Gryffindor


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **La educación de los Dumbledor**

Cuando llegó Gellert Grindelwald al Valle de Godric. Albus conoció al sobrino de Batilda Bachow, la historiadora más importante de su tiempo empezó a desatender a su hermana, concentrado en hacer planes con él para buscar las legendarias Reliquias de la Muerte. Aberforth siempre discutía con su hermano para decirle que podía abandonar el estudio y que él podría cuidar de Ariana pero Albus no lo aceptó.

Una noche, Aberforth culpó a Albus de no preocuparse por su hermana y de perder el tiempo en ideas locas. Grindelwald, que estaba allí, este se puso furioso y discutió con Aberforth, provocando un duelo de magos entre los tres. Sorprendiendo a Aberforth lanzándole un crucio, por lo que Albus y Ariadna corren a auxiliar a su hermano y Ariadna vio lo que estaba ocurriendo, quiso intervenir y perdió el control de sus poderes, hasta que una maldición la alcanzó dándole en la cabeza lo que provoco un desmayo, y los hermanos corren a auxiliarla y en silencio cada uno invoca a sus antecesores cuando se dan cuenta que una fuerte luz dorada envuelve a su hermana y se escucha un canto lento pero melodioso emitido por un pequeño colibrí y un gran borrego cimarron la sostiene, oyéndose una voz grave y profunda, Querida no temas estarás bien y tu núcleo mágico será restaurado por vuestros ancestros, Jóvenes ustedes están siendo trasladados con nosotros ya que están destinados para combatir con dos magos obscuros el primero será poderoso pero ustedes lo pueden vencer y el segundo será un mago obscuro y el más poderoso de los últimos siglos, al que aunque no lo lograran vencer, deberán de ayudar al mago que lo lograra.

Siendo trasladados los tres en el tiempo, junto a su antepasado más viejo en el siglo VI, su esposa y cuatro personas más jóvenes, al aparecer los dos hermanos quedan anonadados y no tienen ni idea donde están solo ven un bosque y un anciano de barba blanca lleva capa azul como sus ojos y lentes de media luna, Una mujer de pelo negro en una capa oro, quien toma a la niña, junto con otra mujer joven que lleva el mismo pelo que la anciana pero vestía de negro con amarillo, y a la distancia se veía un castillo que se les hizo conocido aunque no lo reconocieron.

Dos jóvenes uno de capa roja y otro de capa verde se encaminaron hacia los hermanos y movimiento de la mano tomaron las varitas de los hermanos.

Con un hablar pausado pero que denotaba inteligencia y dominio la cuarta dama vestida con una túnica azul comenzó a explicar las cosas, Queridos sobrinos nosotros somos sus tíos y sus abuelos, quienes están en auxilio de vuestra hermana son Merlín y **Alice Kyteler** padres de vuestra madre y hermana nuestra.

Ustedes fueron traídos por la fuerza de la magia de nuestros padres y la nuestra propia, con el fin de terminados de entrenar para la misiones para las que están destinados, las varitas se les retiraron con el fin de mejorarlas, voy a presentar a mis hermanos.

 **Godric Gryffindor** **:** Corresponde al elemento de fuego. Por lo que porta la capa roja, él se encargara de enseñarles los que es la _valentía, la osadía, el temple y la caballerosidad._

 **Helga Hufflepuff:** También se sabe que invito a los elfos domésticos a trabajar en Hogwarts. Corresponde al elemento de la tierra. Quien tendrá la enseñanza de _justicia, lealtad y los perseverantes con ella aprenderán a no temer el trabajo pesado._

 **Salazar Slytherin:** Corresponde al elemento de agua. Quien tendrá a su cargo la enseñanza para ustedes del valor de la amistad, la astucia para poder lograr sus objetivos y sus fines propuestos.

 **Rowena Ravenclaw** **:** Corresponde al elemento del aire. Y tengo que darles el conocimiento _de la_ _antigua sabiduría, para lo cual deberán tener una mente dispuesta, para la erudición y encontrar en todo ser vivo la inteligencia._

 **Alice Kyteler** _quien es la madre de la vuestra, es una gran sanadora se dedicara a curar a su hermana y restaura su núcleo mágico y a su término deberá de aprender con ustedes_

 **Merlín** quien es padre de todos nosotros incluyendo a su madre y el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y abuelo de Ustedes les trasmitirá el poder de usar la magia sin varitas, la oclumancia y legeremancia, el arte de trasladarse de un lugar a otro y quizá hasta el traslado en el tiempo, pero sobre todo el poder de la magia blanca que aunque conoce a la perfección la otra, él es el mejor mago de la Luz, durante el tiempo que estén aquí los preparáremos hasta que esté completada su enseñanza para lo cual deberán estar a la altura de su destino y será hasta que esté consumada para que ustedes adiestren al mago de la Luz más poderoso de los próximos siglos.

 **Aberforth** fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo a ver a su hermana, topando con una cúpula que aunque no puede ser vista y sabe que hay esta, por lo que Albus le pregunta a su interlocutora que pasa con su hermana y dentro de la cúpula logra oírse una voz suave que no se oía hacía más de 9 años, tranquilos ya me siento mejor ellos dicen que son nuestros abuelos y han logrado centrar mi núcleo mágico y solo siento paz y una tranquilidad en esta luz.

Después de esa aclaración, ambos se tranquilizaron y decidieron realizar lo que su interlocutora les indicara, la siguieron y entraron en el castillo de sus antepasados, el cual conocían, pero los trasladaron a unas habitaciones que ellos no conocían y los elfos les sirvieron la cena.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno, se les presento Ariadna, a la cual, Albus le efectuó un análisis del núcleo mágico llegando a la conclusión que este se encontraba en reparación, y explicándoles que tenía que pasar a un salón que se encontraba por un pasillo que flanqueaba una imagen del cancerbero.

Al salir los tres se encontraban en un salón donde ya se encontraban los magos que les habían presentado la noche anterior, a excepción de Merlín; quien apareció en el sillón después de que estos se habían sentado.

Tomando la palabra les manifiesto el significado de las palabras que escucharon antes de ser trasladados, por lo que les dijo EL Núcleo mágico de su hermana llevara un tiempo de reparación total esto debido al daño que le causo la burla y hostigamiento de los no mágicos, el encarcelamiento de su padre y su muerte y la muerte de su madre entre sus cuatro tíos y nosotros como sus abuelos lo lograremos restaurar en un mes o dos cuando mucho.

Posteriormente Ella tendrá que iniciar con el dominio de la magia así como ustedes y todos hemos empezado pero como recuerdo que nos explicaste el daño te lo infringieron cuando estabas de 6 años es cierto esto, si así fue dijo **Aberforth;** bien entonces eso implica que ya dabas señales de magia accidental eso nos facilitara la reconstrucción de tu núcleo y entre su abuela, su tía **Rowena Ravenclaw** y yo nos tomara dos meses la restauración completa; por lo que ustedes dos le voy a pedir que disfruten este tiempo recorriendo el castillo con sus tíos y conociéndolos, pero deberán repasar sus estudios.

Después de este tiempo les contare por que los trajimos y cuál es el objetivo de su estancia, ahora vallan con sus tíos; **Godric Gryffindor** , **Helga Hufflepuff** , **Salazar Slytherin** , los dos muchachos los encontraron en el vestíbulo del castillo y aunque ya los conocían no sabían cómo dirigirse a ellos por lo que Helga al verlos les dijo queridos sobrinos nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos y enseñarles partes del castillo que aunque ustedes han estudiado en el muchas habitaciones de cuando fundamos el mismo conforme pasamos a otro plano se perdieron.

Primero iremos a lo que es la sección de la casa de nosotros y posteriormente y de acuerdo con su afinidad cada uno ira a diferentes bibliotecas de cada uno de los fundadores; estáis en libertad de preguntarnos sobre todo sea actual o del futuro y cada uno os responderá siempre apegado a la verdad y la razón, cuando se fundó este castillo fueron las premisas que impusimos para el alumnado y nosotros mismos, ahora ustedes han caminado por este recibidor verdad Albus contesto estoy seguro de haber pasado unas 10 mil veces porque, en ese momento Godric movió las manos y cuatro de las columnas que estaban a la entrada giraron y el piso se abrió y permitió ver unas escaleras que giraban bajando y ellos cinco descendieron y se encontraron en una sala grande donde se sentaron y se cerró la entrada.

Albus pregunto tío **Salazar Slytherin** , en mi época se decía que tu no querías a los no mágicos y que por eso te separaste de ellos; a lo que se dice en tu tiempo adolece de razón en mi casa durante más de 4 siglos fue la casa que más no magos tuvo además la mujer a la que ando pretendiendo para casarme es no mágica, recuerden las historias las van modificando los humanos según sus conveniencias seguro también les dijeron que Godric tiene un carácter muy violento, pues no los cuatro hermanos y su madre que está por llegar **kendra** nos llevamos de maravilla.

 **Aberforth** le pregunto tíos como es eso de que nuestra madre está por llegar esta vez fue su tía la que respondió nuestra hermana y su padre requieren un periodo de adaptación para llegar a la libertad de viajar y moverse en el universo esto varía entr años depende mucho de tu núcleo espiritual el cual es diferente al mágico, este es la esencia de la vida la cual nos permite existir en cualquier tiempo y lugar del universo, y a vuestro padre por lo que ustedes saben le ha costado trabajo la transición vuestra madre le está ayudando calculamos que para cuando su hermana este curada ellos llegaran, les gustaría ver sus habitaciones y el resto de nuestra casa como podrán ver ocupa toda la parte equivalente a la primera planta que ustedes ya conocen aquí está distribuida de tal forma que la zona norte es la zona de los abuelos y hay que pedirles a ellos permiso para entrar, luego está la zona de Godric con su dormitorio, sala de estar, laboratorio y biblioteca, luego está la de Salazar que es igual distribuida como la mía y la de su tía Rowena, luego encontraran otra parte que está cerrada hasta que llegan sus padres, posteriormente se abrieron unas zonas iguales para cada uno de ustedes en las cuales ya están sus pertenencias ropa, libros, trabajos y se les instalo un laboratorio para cada uno, y esa puerta roja es la sala de Defensa y Ataque donde podrán practicar ese arte primero con la supervisión de alguno de nosotros y después podrán entrar solos y la puerta verde da al comedor donde tomamos los alimentos estos los sirven como saben los elfos, por lo que antes de la cena vamos a recorrer la casa y después podremos pasar a cenar.

Durante la cena los dos hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo visto a lo que su abuelo les dijo que faltaba que vieran la biblioteca de la familia y que durante el día siguiente deberían en conjunto con sus tíos elaborar un plan de estudios de repaso para esos dos meses y que las bibliotecas de todo el castillo estarían a su disposición no se olviden que ambos deben practicar Defensa y Ataque por lo que deberán en estos programas un mínimo de dos horas, además como ya se les informo sus padres ya casi estaban listos y estarían en breve y eso acortaría la sanación de vuestra hermana que hasta ahora va muy bien y les pidió que a partir del lunes no subiesen al castillo ya que los alumnos no estarían preparados para ustedes les costaría trabajo comprender que son de un tiempo que todavía no se da y aquí ahí antepasados vuestros que no serían capaces de entenderlo. De acuerdo por lo que cenemos en ese momento la mesa se llenó de ricas viandas de todo lo que se les hubiese antojado departieron comentaron lo de los laboratorios Albus les explico que le gustaba mucho la investigación y las transformaciones y la Defensa y Ataque. Y Aberforth indico que a le gustaba más la estrategia, el planear, los negocios y el Ataque y la Defensa. Con esas premisas en la mesa se retiraron a descansar.

Al día siguiente Albus le dijo a su hermano creo que en este corto tiempo deberemos pedir a nuestros tíos nos refuercen las materias en que salimos más bajos eliminando adivinación, criaturas mágicas y astrología, Aberforth estoy de acuerdo vallamos a verlos y plantearles esto, al llegar al comedor de los fundadores encontraron a sus tíos y les explicaron su idea, a lo que Godric les dijo estamos de acuerdo esperemos que nos dé tiempo ya que tendremos una sección de dos horas de defensa contra las artes obscuras por lo que cada uno debe de decirnos las materias en que se les dificultaron, cuando se presentaron los abuelos saludado muy alegres les informaron vuestra hermana paso ya 24 horas tranquila y sin sobresaltos eso es muy buena señal, y ustedes que nos cuentan, les platicaron sus planes y Merlín le dijo a Albus , oye de acuerdo a lo que yo sé tú sacaste el premio anual y excelente en todos tus exámenes del último año, si abuelo eso es real pero hay materias que me gustaría reforzar como es pociones, runas, transformaciones y hechizos, más las dos horas de defensa contera las artes obscuras creo que completaría el día meditando unos momentos el abuelo respondió y creo que te gustaría aprender legeremancia y oclumancia pero creo que esas te las daré yo mismo por la tarde noche y para ti Aberforth creo que estoy de acuerdo en todas solo hay algo que me gustaría que empezases con Salazar inmediatamente que es estrategia esa materia no la viste en la escuela pero para su destino es crucial.

El resto de los dos meses los hermanos pasaron el tiempo en su preparación y aun que ellos no sentían que avanzaran pero estaban contentos, al casi cumplirse los dos meses de su llegada durante la noche a la hora de cenar vieron que en la mesa había los 6 lugares de sus ancestros y los dos donde desde su llegada se habían sentado y había tres lugares más, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que llegaran los demás en ese momento aparecieron en su lugares sus cuatro tíos cosa que llamo mucho la atención a los muchachos porque en el tiempo que llevaban por ahí su tía Rowena era la que menos había convivido con ellos y le dijo creo para ustedes esta noche se encuentra llena de sorpresas, mi padre me ha permitido ser yo quien les de la primera.

Y con un movimiento los hizo levitar y cambio sus lugares dejando uno en medio de ellos estos se vieron con sorpresa mientras veían al resto de sus tíos tratando de ver si ellos daban señales de que pasaba sin ver respuesta alguna, cuando voltearon a la silla vacía vieron cómo iba apareciendo un vestido azul con encaje de un color más claro simulando olas y espuma hasta que al terminar apareció su hermana que se puso de pie y les dio un gran beso y les dijo gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi estos años los abuelos y nuestra tía me dijeron todo lo que paso en el pasado y que ya mi núcleo mágico esta restaurado por lo que durante estos tres periodos que estaremos aquí con ellos yo podre ponerme al corriente en mis estudios y llegar a realizarme como una Sanadora que siempre estaré para ustedes ya que en nuestro tiempo solo estaremos los tres para ayudarnos y confortarnos Muchas gracias por su Amor y paciencia a los dos.

Los dos hermanos se sorprendieron y correspondieron a su hermana fundiéndose en un abrazo Albus dijo el amor es la esencia de la magia y la vida quien no lo posea no será un ser completo, oyéndose la voz de su abuelo que dijo sabias y verdaderas palabras hijo apareciendo con su esposa al momento.

Ahora les pediré a sus tíos me den y a ustedes un avance de cómo les fue estos meses por lo que Godric fue el primero en hablar conforme a lo que sabes padre Albus tiene un avance importante pero siento que aunque es a fin conmigo tiene otra esencia que nos falta, por lo que el abuelo le dijo en efecto pero eso lo verá en el segundo periodo de su entrenamiento, y Aberforth continuo Salazar a alcanzado la excelencia en las materias que estaba en supera las expectativas y de acuerdo con lo que me solicitaste especialmente para eso el resulto un excelente alumno y creo que rebasó lo que Esperábamos, perfecto creo que llego el momento principal de la noche.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **El regreso de los padres**

Pidiéndole a Alice Kyteler que ella fuera la que les indicara cual era la tercera sorpresa, por lo que ella se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su mano en las sillas restantes trajo a los dos seres que los hermanos más esperaban y querían abrazar cuando ella termino sus movimientos se encontraron con Percival y con Kendra Dumbledore, ellos corrieron hacia ellos y los abrazaron siendo Ariadna la primera en caer de rodillas y pedirles perdón a ambos por lo que había hecho y que por su culpa se encontraban así, Aberforth y Albus efectuaron el mismo movimiento y lloraban amargamente. A lo que amos padres les dijeron ninguno se debe sentir culpable, el accidenté con los no mágicos fue un error de nosotros que debimos poner mejores alas de protección , el que yo haya decidido ir en contra de ellos fue una decisión mía, Kendra el hecho de que sabiendo quien era mi padre y en vez de recurrir con él y preferí mudarme y esconderme también es cosa que yo cometí el error, el hecho que cuando ustedes se sintieron en peligro hayan recurrido a ellos fue sabio por lo que son ustedes los que nos deben perdonar son ustedes.

Por lo que tomando la palabra Merlín les informa de acuerdo con lo que estuvimos hablando con vuestros padres y las noticias que ellos escucharon en el Arco de transición, lo que les voy a decir es un resumen de los que vivirán en su tiempo.

Primero a su regreso empezaran a oír de un mago al cual conocen, que tendrá 15 años de dominio en la magia obscura, por lo que tendrán que vencerlo, por lo que deberán tener muy en cuenta la enseñanzas de Slytherin, nunca deberán de olvidar estos preceptos.

En segundo lugar deberán prepararse para enfrentar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de su tiempo este es el mago que mejor dominara la magia obscura, ante el cual corresponderán desarrollarse dos grandes batallas, de las cuales la primera, tienen la capacidad de detenerlo pero deben de formar un grupo de magos de Luz que tendrá la mayor capacidad dentro de esta batalla. Donde Ariadna tendrá que velar por todo el grupo junto con otra bruja que desciende de Gorsemoor, Gunhilda **.**

Y por último lo más importante, Jóvenes deberán albergar y concluir de preparar a un jovencito mago y tu Ariadna lo encontrarás al momento de su nacimiento sabrás que será el mago más poderoso de lado de la Luz que habrá después Mi; una vez concluida esta tarea en ese momento avisaras a tus hermanos de ese hecho. Ya que este joven mago será el vencedor del mago tenebroso.

Por lo que cada uno con en que deberán de continuar su preparación y de acuerdo con su tempo esta corresponde a tres periodos de aproximadamente de diez años de su tiempo.

Durante el primer periodo terminaran toda su formación tanto a nivel Howard, Al leer los documentos los hermanos Dumbledore se sorprender al ver que se mencionaban tres periodos, para el segundo y tercer periodo notan el nombre de tres magos que no conocen quienes les enseñaran magia elemental; Albus pregunta a su abuelo:

Disculpa pero quien son estos magos Carolinus, Solarius y **L** o Tae Zhao y que es la magia elemental…

Rowena sonríe… sobrino por eso es importante que estudien esta área es un parte del magia antigua que hasta este momento solo mi padre la ha estudiado pero no la domina, los magos que mencionaste son los maestros de su abuelo.

Interviniendo Merlín… ellos no estarán con nosotros por el momento hasta que no estén listos creo que esto se dará al término del primer periodo, porque debo llamarlos de su tiempo y traerlos de su lugar de origen, para que les enseñen. La magia elemental es el uso de los elementos naturales Agua Fuego Tierra y Aire para el buen uso de estos en una batalla ya sea para atacar o defender, para curar y crear todo tipo de sanación ya que en el mundo son la base de todo.

Pero por el momento descansen que a partir del lunes deberán e empezar, así como hicieron el programa de estos meses deberán de preparar el programa del primer periodo y este debe estar fundado en sus aspiraciones de vida en su tiempo, el de Ariadna deben ayudarla los dos ya que ustedes ya pasaron por todo el proceso del colegio

Antes de la comida los tres hermanos ser retiran a una sala de estar parecida a una biblioteca donde todos los libros presentan tapas que simulan corteza de árbol, los dos varones están altamente sorprendidos por la recuperación de su hermana; después de que ella les comenta que sucedió durante su traslado y la estancia dentro de la cúpula dorada, al término de sus palabras quedan los tres sorprendidos y sin entender realmente que fue lo que paso y cómo es posible que a casi 14 siglos atrás ella haya podido recuperarse y en Londres no lo podían realizar, decidiendo preguntarlo durante la comida.

Ariadna sorprende a sus hermanos cuando ella les pregunta sobre su programa, Yo no he ido a la escuela como lograre ponerme al corriente, tomando Aberforth la palabra le interroga, querida de acuerdo con tu sentir y la esencia mágica que ya logras dominar cual es el sentir de lo que te gustaría ser en nuestro tiempo y con eso entre Albus y yo podremos ayudarte a efectuarlo Ariadna le dice me gustaría llegar a hacerme una sanadora como mi abuela, por lo que Albus le dice creo que deberás empezar por lo básico y gracias a tu capacidad creemos que en este primer periodo estarás al nivel requerido por lo que te recomendamos estas: Pociones, Herbologia, Trasformaciones, Legeremancia y Oclumancia, Runas antiguas, Artimancia, Defensa contra las artes obscuras, Alquimia, Aparición, creo que estas son las básicas para prepararte pera el futuro que quieres.

Aberforth: les comenta yo prefiero el comercio y estar en la clandestinidad creo que de esta forma estaré en mejor forma de ayudarlos a ambos y de acuerdo con lo que estado viendo con el Tío **Salazar Slytherin** por lo que voy a poner: Defensa contra las artes obscuras, Administración y finanzas, Estrategias de negocio y financieras, Contabilidad, Aparición, Pociones, Runas antiguas, Trasformaciones, Legeremancia y Oclumancia, Estrategias mágicas de defensa y ataque.

Albus les dijo yo prefiero algo activo pero sin que esto implique el poder ya que este corrompe las almas, algo que ayude e imponga la justicia: Estrategias y Astucia, Legeremancia y Oclumancia principios de la magia obscura, Artimancia, Defensa y Ataque contra las artes obscuras, Runas antiguas, Transformación, Alquimia.

Siendo llamados a comer, su abuelo les pregunta que dudas tenéis, a lo que ellos respondieron si fueras tan amable en explicarnos que fue la luz dorada que envolvió a nuestra hermana y como fue curada.

Merlín contesto la luz dorada se consigue cuando el núcleo mágico es usado en toda su capacidad para hacer un bien, esto lo descubrirán con sus maestros de la magia elemental, desde su tiempo solo yo y su abuela hemos nacidos con este conocimiento innato, por lo que tu Ariadna nunca lo olvides.

 **Alice Kyteler** contesto la curación de esta linda mujer fue realizada por mí y por vuestra tía, con el auxilio de los Maestros de la Antigüedad, recuerden muchas partes de la magia se pierden con el tiempo y regresan cuando son requeridas.

Por lo que sus tíos les preguntaron si habría más dudas, A lo que Ariadna respondió yo jamás he ido a la escuela como haré para nivelarme, y Rowena les respondió aunque esto les parece raro cada clase la tomaran en forma individual por lo que el avance dependerá de ustedes y la fuerza de su núcleo mágico.

Después de la comida su tío **Godric Gryffindor** les ofrece hacer un recorrido por la parte del castillo de Hogwarts que será donde realizaran sus estudios, ellos recorren muchas aulas que no conocían y en cada una está equipada con su propia biblioteca a Aberforth se queda estático en una de las aulas y le indica Albus mira libros de contabilidad, finanzas, administración de negocios muggles y mágica por lo que Ariadna les indica que si no se habían fijado cada determinadas aulas tenían el mismo color que las primeras que vieron eran de colores azul en diferentes tonos y hay muchos libros de las materias que pusimos en mi programa, ahora estas están en tonos café y los libros corresponden a lo que tu elegiste, me gustaría llegar a ver las de Albus a lo que El pregunto y eso porque por lo que Ella le respondió como a ti te gustan los colores más raros los hermanos solo sonrieron y efectivamente al llegar a otras aulas estas estaban pintadas de naranja neón y soles en el techo con franjas violetas, azul con estrellas y lunas en el techo amarillo limón, la otra estaba color verde amárelo con unos dragones rojo fuego y el techo desprendían unas franjas de un azul y así por el estilo, al proseguir Godric les indico esta Aula tendrán que venir diario ustedes dos y al abrirla era de un rojo sangre y tenía todo lo que se requería para la práctica del duelo.

Después del recorrido regresaron al salón donde estaban sus Abuelos y sus padres por lo que les preguntaron que quienes serían sus maestros, a lo que estos les contestaron cada uno tendrá sus maestros diferentes en tu Caso Ariadna la mayoría de tu preparación será impartida por nosotros, en el caso de Aberforth vendrán duendes del banco de Gringots y tu padre que esta Doctorado en Contabilidad y finanzas muggles y para ti Albus te daremos clases Nosotros tus Abuelos y todos mis hijos pero tendrás mucho que leer e investigar, nos gustaría que para tu regreso ya lleves una investigación importante en Transformación actual, Desafíos en hechizos o Pociones prácticas.

 **Al término del primer periodo**

Ariadna quien durante este haz alanzado el nivel que esperábamos de ti en todas tus materias elementales a nivel escolar estas lista como auxiliar de sanadora y te has fijado que tu magia surge con mucha facilidad y fluye con precisión y exactitud y esto se te da con más facilidad que a tus hermanos ya que ellos cuando empezaron el uso de su núcleo mágico lo hicieron con varita y si te diste cuenta al que más le costó fue a Albus ya que él tiene más tiempo usando una varita muy fuerte y en tu caso como nunca has usado una varita esta fluye desde tu núcleo en forma natural y eso te dará una ventaja para los dos periodos que vienen, y gracias a que viviste toda tu infancia en la clandestinidad te será fácil empezar la labor que te tenemos asignada para el siguiente periodo sin que causes revuelo o exista problema te gustaría saber cual es esta; Ella contesto entusiasmada que si por los que su Madre Kendra le explico a partir del próximo periodo tendrás practica real en el hospital que fundó vuestra abuela, esto implica que estarás tomando un turno de cuatro horas como auxiliar de sanadora y el resto del tiempo lo pasaras con tu nuevo maestro el cual ara surgir al máximo la esencia de tu núcleo mágico.

Aberforth le dijo Salazar en los primeros tres meses luchaste mucho para sacar tu magia sin varita por lo que sabemos que te sentiste mal y decepcionado pero en cuanto esta fluyo lograste concluir las materias que escogiste y también como nos ha comentado tu padre y el duende del banco has destacado en las áreas de negocios tanto mágicas como no mágicas, por lo que a partir del día primero vas a tomar un cargo en el banco de Gringotts, de tal manera que estarás poniendo cuentas que no han sido movidas en tiempo las deberás de poner al corriente y ver si tú con el duende que está encargado pueden ver si están en espera de un descendiente o a quien les corresponden para poder avisar al dueño, el resto conocerás al mago de la antigüedad que será afín contigo y que también es afín conmigo el cual te aumentara en estrategia y sigilo

Albus le dijo Merlín en tu caso muy en especial te sentiste frustrado más tiempo que tu hermano y aunque llegaste a dominar desarrollar la magia sin varita sientes que no estás satisfecho y esto se debe a que tienes un don especial pero en cuanto lleguen los maestros esto te quedara claro y podrás desarrollarlo tan rápido como debe ser, por lo demás todos nos sentimos orgullosos con tu avance según veo también vas muy avanzado en tus proyectos en desarrollo.

También sabemos que en sus tiempos libres y de convivencia han logrado desarrollar un encanto individual pero que si yo les contara solo 'aproximadamente un 10 % de los magos lo logran y tardan muchos años en desarrollarlo este es conocido en su tiempo como un Patronus Corpóreo. La transformación que están intentando la obtendrán en este segundo periodo y la perfeccionaran en el tercer periodo, por lo que Ariadna podrías mostrarle a tu Padre; por lo que ella efectuó un movimiento con su mano y de ella se desprendió una Majestuosa mariposa Monarca de un metro de envergadura de una ala a la otra parecía hecha de encaje en un tono azul palidísimo como el cielo que hablaba con la misma vos de ella, Percival se le notaba el orgullo y admiración a su pequeña; Aberforth le fue pedido que efectuase el suyo y con un movimiento se vio un gran Borrego Cimarrón del tamaño de un venado y con una cornamenta que impresionaba a lo que Percival le dijo que si no lo hubiese visto surgir de su mano juraría que era idéntico a los originales de las montañas del Canadá, lo que llamo la admiración de sus hijos que no sabían de ese lugar pero decidieron preguntarle a su padre más tarde, Albus se levantó y con su mano izquierda efectuó un movimiento y de esta salió un Ave Fenix de un color rojo escarlata de un brillo que molestaba la vista revoloteo por el comedor y desapareció.

Merlín les dijo los felicito veo que el primer periodo de su entrenamiento llego a su fin.

Abuelo preguntaron los tres al unísono como sabes lo de los Patronus y lo de las trasfiguraciones, El solo sonrió y les dijo que en el castillo no podía suceder nada sin que se enterase, ya que recuerden que puedo estar donde ustedes y no me verán, esto lo aprenderán en el último periodo y es un hechizo de temporalidad.

Estos días que faltan para el término del mes sus tíos y su madre les enseñaran a crear alas de protección como las que existen aquí ya que el día que regresen a su tiempo les será de mucha utilidad el que las pongan en su casa del valle de Godric y otros lugares que van a ir requiriendo; abuelo nosotros hicimos unas alas de protección en casa no sabemos cómo pero las pusimos, lo sé hijos por eso se le enseñara como lo lograron por lo mismo solo requieren un mes.

Padre hace un momento mencionaste un lugar que no conocemos, a si Canadá este está en el continente Americano y lo forman varios países; es del tamaño de Europa o más grande y se divide en tres grandes secciones Norte (Alaska, Canadá, Estados unidos de norte América y Estados unidos Mexicanos) América central (Guatemala, Honduras, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Nicaragua y Panamá) y América del sur (Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Perú, Bolivia, Brasil, Argentina, Chile) de esos países hay tres grandes culturas mágicas que son Los Incas del Perú, los Mayas que es la cultura más mágica de ese continente y están los Olmecas, los Teotihuacanos, los Aztecas pero de eso ya tendremos un tiempo para que puedan estudiarlas


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Los maestros de la magia elemental**

Al llegar al gran comedor fueron sorprendidos, ya había una sola mesa donde encontraron charlando Merlín con tres magos que aunque su apariencia era como ellos pero se sienten una diferente fuente de magia.

Vengan hijos les presento a sus maestros **Carolinus** , **Solarius** y **Lo Tae Zhao** ; ellos fueron mis maestros en tiempos antiguos... Ellos son Albus, Aberforth y Ariadna aunque tienen estudio dos de ellos no conocen nada de la magia elemental y como ustedes saben ellos deberán guiar al próximo mago de la luz.

Los hermanos Dumbledore saludan y al ir tomando la mano de los maestros sienten diferentes fuentes de magia en cada uno que combinadas hacen que se sientan en paz y seguros.

Abuelo esta paz que estoy sintiendo es la misma que sentí cuando estaba en la cúpula me podrías explicar porque no la sentí después de la cúpula

Esto se debe como te dijo tu abuela que en la cúpula estaba siendo ayuda por ellos y el conjunto de su magia que se encuentra sintonizada con la naturaleza genera esa sensación de paz que sentiste en la cúpula y actualmente, ya que ellos contienen en su núcleo mágico cada uno un elemento de la naturaleza.

Interviniendo Carolinus, jóvenes cada uno de ustedes tienen un núcleo mágico diferente unida a los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, dentro de él existe una parte más afín a un elemento el cual aún no se desarrolla; Tu hija tienes a la Agua, Tu Aberforth contienes Aire y Tu Albus poses a dos elemento El Tierra y el Fuego.

Solarius continuo Nosotros fuimos cuatro hermanos y cada uno somos parte de los

Cuatro elementos, Carolinus es de la tierra, **L** o Tae Zhao es del Aire, mi hermano Omagon era del fuego y Yo soy del agua. Nuestra unión conforma toda la magia de la Luz y la Obscuridad lo que os otorga esa paz que sienten, pero esa historia de nosotros la conocerán posteriormente.

 **L** o Tae Zhao intervino el resto del tiempo tendrán que alanzar el nivel máximo de sus núcleos, para que puedan lograr su Destino; recuerden siempre que las cosas suceden porque así está escrito, que los seres conforman una malla entretejida y que una cosa afecta a la otra por esto su abuelo nos los dejo interactuar con los jóvenes de ahora se pueden imaginar qué pasaría si un antepasado suyo vivo actualmente los viese y pasara eso de boca en boca, la gente que se enteraran lo internarían en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Maestro Carolinus porque tengo afinidad a dos elementos mientras que mis hermanos solo a uno

Me imagino que esta parte de la magia se ha perdido con el tiempo cada mago tiene un núcleo mágico la fuerza de este tiene varios elementos entre ellos los cuatro de la naturaleza, en el caso de tus hermanos el elemento más fuerte es el que mencionado está muy ligado a su núcleo aunque posen los otros tres y contigo tu núcleo tiene unión a dos elementos uno mayor a otro pero ambos poderosos.

Con un movimiento de su mano Solarius levita a todos los presentes y los acomoda de tal forma que cada uno de los hermanos Dumbledore fue sentado al lado del maestro de su elemento afín.

 **El nuevo aprendizaje de los Dumbledore**

Después de una gran charla de cada joven con los ancianos maestros donde despejaron sus dudas, Carolinus les indico esta charla nos ha permitido a nosotros poder sentir vuestro núcleo mágico y determinar la mejor manera de desarrollarlos hasta que alcancen su máximo nivel, llamemos al resto de su familia para determinar las acciones y método a seguir.

De su mano salió una esfera verde que se dividió en seis más pequeñas saliendo de la habitación, momentos después fueron llegando, Merlín les entrego unos pergaminos a sus maestros quienes leyeron en silencio los tres pliegos y asintieron.

Solarius toma la palabra comenta sería bueno empezar por Ariadna que es quien se siente muy angustiada porque piensa que su falta de experiencia la tendrá en desventaja, Querida hija esto no será impedimento ya que los programas para cada uno de ustedes es de acuerdo a su núcleo mágico su interés de vida y su herencia.

La tuya está unida al agua y tu herencia es fuerte con tu abuela y tu tía Rowena Ravenclaw, lo que te permitirá rápidamente aprender y llegaras a ser la mejor sanadora de tu tiempo lo que te permitirá cumplir con tu destino, y para tu tranquilidad tu formas parte esencial en la eliminación del primer mago obscuro que deberán de enfrentar, así como desde la aparición del segundo hasta su final deberás cuidar a mucha gente tanto magos como no magos, y además nos harás el honor de recibir a heredero de nosotros en tu tiempo, de quien ya te han hablado; el te brindara algo que no esperas y el te lo irá dando poco a poco.

 **L** o Tae Zhao le dijo a Aberforth tu que gustas de la paz y no te agrada la notoriedad estas más unido al viento y a tus otros tres tíos por lo que serás grande en el arte de defensa y ataque, pero sobretodo poses la habilidad de la estrategia, tu destino te depara que estarás, siempre al cuidado de tus hermanos y sus compañeros, pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar con tu poder y con nuestro descendiente formaras parte importantísima en su formación y al final de la última guerra tendrás que usar todas tus habilidades para evitar muchas pérdidas.

Carolinus se dirige a Albus y por ultimo como ya sabes estas unido a la tierra y al fuego y tu herencia esta principalmente con tu abuelo y tus cuatro tíos, serás durante muchos años considerado el mejor mago de tus tiempos con la estrategia de tu hermano y la ayuda de tu hermana vencerás al primer mago obscuro y la varita que te llevaras de aquí la cambiaras por la de este y cuando recibas prestado un objeto del cual sentirás la misma esencia que la varita y después de que comprendas su esencia encontraras un tercer objeto que pose esa misma esencia.

Cuando nuestro descendiente sea puesto nuevamente en tus manos y quede bajo la protección de vosotros y otros magos, gracias a tu sabiduría y recordando mis palabras le iras dando estos objetos a su dueño, para que este logre su destino.

Creo que es hora de cenar y con un movimiento de sus manos aparecen viadas, preparadas por **Alice Kyteler** , otras del tiempo de los Dumbledore y del tiempo de Él, y diciendo coman y descansen ya que a partir de mañana el tiempo es oro y para esta encomienda es corto.

Mientras no tengamos sesión con alguno de ustedes no iremos a nuestro tiempo ya que debemos atender nuestras obligaciones, al terminar la cena Carolinus y **Alice Kyteler** efectúan unos movimientos con sus manos y todo regresa a su lugar por lo que los tres hermanos parece como si se esfumaran.

Merlín les indica a los Dumbledore que duerman ya que a partir de mañana el desayuno es a las 7:00 y las clases comenzaran a las 8:00

Al día siguiente poco antes de las 8:00 se hizo presente Solarius Saludando, dirigiéndose a Ariadna podríamos iniciar, tomando su mano se encamino al rio explicando desde lo más básico hasta explicarle el valor del agua, está en los seres vivos incluyendo a los humanos magos y no magos, cuando Ariadna se dio cuenta habían transcurrido dos horas y ella se sentía segura y confortada, cuando se dio cuenta que ya Solarius se había marchado pero ella se quedó con una agradable sensación de que no le sería difícil, por lo que el resto de su mañana se dirigió al hospital donde su tía Rowena la presento a los sanadores como una nueva aprendiz.

Salazar Slytherin le pide a Aberforth que lo acompañe y le invita a tomar asiento en un jardín donde le pide que observe y en diez minutos cierre sus ojos y le dé una imagen detallada de todos las cosas animales insectos o plantas que estén planeando una ya sea como víctima o victimario, una estrategia, al cabo del tiempo establecido el había logrado establecer más del 95 % de las víctimas y el 92 % de los victimarios, a lo que **L** o Tae Zhao le dice: vez porque lograras ser el más grande estratega de tu tiempo desde que yo recuerdo eres hasta tu tiempo ningún otro mago habría pasado por más del 15 % en esto. Terminado esto fue trasladado al banco cuyo director del Banco Gringotts, lo asigno con el jefe de cuentas sin movimiento por más de un siglo, y cuál sería su sorpresa que de las primeras cuentas que leyó estaba la de un nombre que había escuchado la noche anterior Omagon cuyo heredero era una dama de nombre Lily Evans, preguntando al Duende que como era posible esto a lo que este le informo podrás ver que encontraras cuentas que brincan siglos para que se puedan reabrir.

Albus le pide Carolinus durante estas horas vas estar conmigo, vamos a desarrollar la esencia que no dominas de tu núcleo, déjame decirte que esta tiene unión con todo y en parte puede apagar la otra parte de tu esencia, pero juntas serán poderosas vamos a sentarnos sobre ese montículo de tierra y con los ojos cerrados vas a sentir la esencia de donde estas sentado te darás cuenta de cuánto está debajo de ti y cuanto está conectado a esto empecemos, al término de 4 horas Carolinus interrogo a Albus y bien que pudiste sentir me puedes platicar, este respondió primero vi como partículas y poco a poco fui notando pequeños animales de diferente estilo y forma posteriormente distinguí pequeñas puntas de algo como palos pero con vida que absorbían agua y la trasladaban por gruesos caminos hasta hojas, más abajo distinguí piedras y minerales y ríos muy profundos; por hoy será suficiente hasta que llegues a ver tus dos esencias en una sola, es hora que vallas con tus tíos y ellos te darán lo de defensa contra las artes obscuras y si durante la tarde tienes ganas me gustaría que le dediques 10 minutos a lo que viste hoy.

Todo este segundo periodo los tres hermanos Dumbledore se dedicaron a la misma rutina con los instructores al cabo del periodo los tres eran capases de dominar la esencia de sus elementos; Ariadna tenía el total del dominio del agua de tal forma que con solo pasar sus manos por encima del paciente era capaz de detectar todas las enfermedades o dolencias por el estudio del cuerpo ya que este está compuesto del 98 % de agua y de acuerdo con lo que me dice tu abuela

Aberforth en este periodo has logrado dominar la esencia de tu núcleo y sé que ya eres capaz de oír en el viento sonidos tan ligeros y tan bajos que ningún otro mago es capaz, adicionalmente me dice tu tío Salazar que en estrategia, astucia y sigilo te has convertido ya en un maestro, y en el banco el duende nos informa que fuste capaz de realizar un trabajo excelente y que solo te sorprendieron las seis cuentas más antiguas y que fundaron la base del banco y que de ellas las dos primeras y están selladas a dos nombres posteriores y uno de tu época casi y otro de mucho después de que ustedes regresen y las cuatro otras aunque están abiertas tres se sellaran a partir de su regreso y una sola permanece abierta, de la primera no te puedo decir nada y solo se enteraran de ella algunos años después de su regreso, de la cerrada y de las que se cerraran después de que regresen de esas les puedo decir que pertenecen a los maestros de la antigüedad y la que quedara abierta es de la hija de Carolinus pero esa tiene su historia.

Y tu Albus que aun que tus dos afinidades a la naturaleza son semi opuestas también se complementa y de acuerdo con tu maestro has llegado a comprender como se funden en una sola y el poder que tienen en ligado de magia o naturalmente por lo que has completado tu segundo periodo en forma totalmente satisfactoria y tu avance en las materias que yo te ofrecí has alcanzado la excelencia al grado que puedo decirte que en tu tiempo no habrá quien te pueda superar aunque conocerás a dos que lo intentaran.

Para este último periodo de su preparación tiene dos etapas una larga y una corta pero eso se los explicare más adelante por lo que para esta etapa deberán de preparar sus programas igual que han hecho con los anteriores, tomando en cuenta que en esta deberán con los maestros de la antigüedad, la diferencia de que ahora les tocan las esencias que no dominan y que no son afines a Ustedes, esto tiene como objeto que sus núcleos mágicos se complementen en forma global.

Merlín les indica como es primordial que ustedes dos retomen la práctica de sus varitas, nosotros con los magos de la antigüedad les hemos dado unas ligeras modificaciones para que sean más afines con sus núcleos; le otorga a Albus su varita la cual fue dotada por dos núcleos uno que proviene de la tierra corresponde a la planta de magia que proviene de los antiguos magos mayas y otro del fuego que es pluma del ancestro del familiar que tendrás a tu regreso.

A Aberforth le entregaron la suya que de acuerdo con lo que le dijo Merlín había fusionado con la esencia del viento.

Para ti Ariadna deseamos que por el momento no uses varita y continúes solo con tu magia natural cuando regreses a tu tiempo tus hermanos te llevaran con un mago que en cuanto vea las varitas de ellos sabrá que eres tú y te entregara la varita que preparo Solarius para vos.

Al dominio de los elementos que les faltaban se sentían completos y diferentes por los que esa noche a la hora de la cena los tres magos de la antigüedad se presentaron y les hablaron con cama y diciéndoles cada uno de ustedes está listo para enfrentar su destino nosotros hemos terminado con ustedes, solo nos queda pedirles que en su tiempo un descendiente nuestro será puesto en vuestras manos, después será solicitado para su infancia y posteriormente regresara a monos de vosotros y en esa ocasión deberán educarlo y ayudarnos a que llegue a su plena formación para el logro de su misión para la que esta estrategia de su vida con la de ustedes tres más otros magos de su época y de la de Él sea culminada como creemos les recordamos que hay quien lo protege y cuida, por lo que toca a nosotros su tercera etapa ha terminado, por lo que nos despedimos de ustedes y con un movimiento de sus manos desaparecieron; Merlín les dijo a partir de hoy hasta su partida se acuerdan de la biblioteca de libros con tapa de madera cada uno de ustedes tendrá una sección para que lean sobre los magos de otras tierras y todo de acuerdo con sus esencias del núcleo mágico en el caso de Ariadna está en tonos azul los libreros, para ti Aberforth está en café y para Albus escogimos un solo color el de tu Patronus por lo que en estos deberán de estudiar todo lo referente, adicionalmente les daré clases de **fuerza creativa, La energía Mago, el Poder de la Atemporalidad.**

Ya en su sala de estar los hermanos se pusieron a platicar un momento Ariadna les comento recordemos siempre que aunque ellos son nuestros antepasados y siempre contaremos con ellos en nuestro tiempo solo estaremos los tres vivos, aunque con su apoyo este será solo espiritual nosotros debemos mantenernos unirnos.

El último año en el pasado

Ariadna de quien ya era muy notoria su afición por la lectura, por lo que un día al estar rebuscando en los libros que vieron la primera vez que estuvieron en la sala de estar con los libros de portada de madera encuentra una poción que se le hace interesante y al leer se da cuenta que requiere de unos hechizos curativos por lo que después de juntar todos los libros y practicar en sus ratos libre al cabo de casi seis meses logra dominar los tres hechizos y en una semana tiene lista la poción que complementa esta cura, por lo que decide llamar a sus maestros los cuales al ver lo que había logrado, quedan desconcertados y al llegar Merlín les comenta este raro remedio pertenece a la época inicial de los hombres lobos, los cuales para sus inicios eran animagos y por un hechizo de magia obscura se convirtieron en lo que son ahora hombres-lobo sin control de sus acciones y su conciencia y este es un remedio real que elimina los efectos de la magia obscura.

Ariadna les comenta en nuestra época escuche que se estaba preparando una poción de mata –lobos con este solo disminuyen la peligrosidad del mago pero no lo curan, pero con esto para mí será la puerta para el futuro a lo que Rowena Ravenclaw le comento no solo te abrirá puertas sino te hará escalar posiciones rápidamente, permíteme llamar a tus hermanos los cuales cuando se dan cuenta del resultado que tendría les agradecen a sus maestros el haber podido salvar a su hermana, comentando nuestros padre estará dichosos, Merlín les informa sus padre ya conocen de esto.

Aberforth al igual que sus hermanos ese año tuvieron ratos libres para dedicarlos a lo que ellos consideraran que les haría bien en su futuro, por lo que Él le pidió a su hermano le platicase todo lo que sabía de Grindelwald, por lo que logro conocer cuáles eran las fortalezas y debilidades de este por lo que logro elaborar un plan para vencerlo de una manera astuta y sorprendente escribiéndola, así como decidió mantenerse en el anonimato con el objeto de esa forma pocos sabrían de su existencia y el gran apoyo que siempre brindaría a sus hermanos.

Aberforth llama a sus hermanos los cuales al término de leer se ven sorprendidos y deciden que este programa debe de ser estudiado por nuestros ancestros y los convoca, cuando estos terminan de enterarse del plan ven la astucia y la estrategia más pura y simple y logran determinar que esta sería la mejor forma de llegar a buen término la primera victoria. Albus les informo que su hermano le había enseñado a realizar un hechizo tan diferente que jamás lo había hacer en nadie, por lo que le pidió a su hermano que se los enseñara por lo que se puso en posición de defensa por lo que con unos toques de sus dedos en ciertos lugares del cuerpo de Albus este cayo inmóvil y sin poderse mover, a lo que Aberforth con otro toque le regreso a sus movimientos, este hechizo es un regalo para ustedes las curanderas ya que con él pueden adormecer las heridas para así poder curarlas sin que sus pacientes sufran.

 **Rowena Ravenclaw** responde creo que esto es un regalo magnifico para todos nosotros sin importar la época. Todos los sanadores les será de utilidad, mientras Aberforth les enseñaba a las sanadoras.

Albus una tarde debe tener un duelo con sus dos tíos y su abuelo en el cual están sus tías y su abuela junto con Ariadna y Aberforth en caso de algún accidente imprevisto, por lo que después de variados hechizos de ataque conjuntos Albus desarrolla una gran burbuja de agua que impide el paso de los hechizos que le fueron lanzados y de su varita se despliega un aro de fuego que va creciendo y acercándose rápidamente a sus oponentes por lo que Ariadna tiene que gritarle a Albus que pare. Cuando termina la confusión los tres oponentes le piden que si puede repetir esa defensa y es ataque a lo que Él lo repite logrando mayor poder en la defensa y el ataque por lo que el aro de fuego logra devastar un Kilómetro de diámetro y su esfera de defensa logra detener los hechizos de ataque que enviaron todos los magos presentes.

Después de ver estos hechos que se fueron dando durante la última etapa del tercer periodo.

Por lo que Merlín los esperaba y tenía en sus manos una cadena de oro de casi dos metros de largo por lo que en cuanto terminaron el desayuno le pidió que se despidieran de todos pues al término del viaje los dejaría en su tiempo. Cuando se despiden de su Abuela, Padres y tíos estos les informan cuando requieran de nosotros solo pídale a su corazón y este se conectara con nosotros, ahora ir y aprender, cuando una voz pronuncio unas palabras que les helaron la sangre no tienen idea de lo cerca que estaremos de ustedes.

El primer mes veremos la magia de los países asiáticos (Japón, China, Corea, Afganistán, La India, Nepal y el Tíbet), para el segundo mes iremos a los países de Europa (Rusia, Noruega, Islandia, Alemania, Grecia, Francia, Italia, y España) y terminaremos en los dos países Americanos más nuevos en la magia (Canadá y Estados Unidos de Norte América) y para el último mes, que desde los tiempos de sus fundaciones hasta vuestros días han mantenido la magia en conjunción con los no magos y estos siempre han sabido convivir con ellos (Los Incas del Perú cuatro días, Los Teotihuacanos tres días, los Aztecas y Toltecas una semana y al final durante quince días estaremos con la civilización más mágica de Todas Los Mayas).


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **El regreso de los Dumbledore**

Al término del viaje y después de haber aprendido mucho que ellos ni siquiera imaginaban, la mañana del 1 de junio muy de madrugada se distinguió una Luz dorada muy fuerte en el valle de Godric y solo algunos magos que vivían en el lugar notaron y se sorprendieron que esta viniese de la Casa de los Dumbledore, a quienes no habían vuelto a ver en años por lo que decidieron ir a verificar que era dicha luz, por lo que al acercarse a la casa, la puerta se abrió y en ella estaba Aberforth quien los saludo y les explico que habían estado en algunos lugares con el objeto de que su hermanita fuera sanada, diciéndoles que ella estaba ya en perfecto estado que no se preocuparan y que los esperaba a todos para cenar en su casa al día siguiente, por lo que se retiraron todos dándole la bienvenida y confirmando que estarían ahí al día siguiente.

Aberforth regreso dentro y en la sala de estar encontró a sus hermanos y a Merlín por lo que tomo asiento y se dispuso a escuchar las últimas indicaciones de su abuelo, Tomando este la palabra les indico Albus debes ir a ver al profesor Dippet a Hogwarts como principio de tu labor, tu Aberforth deberás buscar el lugar donde quedes ubicado cerca de Albus y a la mano de Ariadna y tu hija pasado mañana deberás solicitar tu ingreso a San Mugo, ya que el día de mañana se jubila un sanador, recuerden solo deben desear hablar con cualquiera de nosotros y estaremos aquí para aconsejarlos, Aberforth para el día de mañana deberás con tu hermano una respuesta adecuada y convincente para tus vencimos nosotros no deberemos ser mencionados y nadie debe de saber nunca donde han estado, despidiéndose de ellos salió por una ventana como si fuese un subidor de luz como los de las fiestas ya que se le estaba haciendo costumbre en el desplazarse así.

Ariadna les expreso a sus hermanos que pondría orden en la casa y que por esa noche ella haría la cena, para que ellos pudiesen planear la explicación a sus vecinos. Albus le dijo a Aberforth que lo primero que tendrían que hacer era crear unas Alas de protección para la casa de tal forma estaba hecho en Hogwarts por lo que ambos se pusieron en eso, cuando fueron llamados por Ariadna, quien les pregunto si ya habían terminado lo que explicarían a los vecinos Albus contesto que no, pero Aberforth respondió que sí y explico es lo más simple le diremos que estábamos poniendo las Alas de protección y les ofreceremos ponerlas en sus casas y tu Albus en la puesta tu lanzaras un brillo dorado de tu patronus y diremos que eso fue lo que vieron en la madrugada los tres hermanos rieron y se dedicaron a cenar.

A la mañana siguiente siendo las 7:30 horas de la mañana los habitantes de Hogsmeade distinguieron un mago al que no conocían el cual caminaba con paso firme por en medio de la calle con dirección al castillo de Hogwarts, al llegar a las rejas estas lo reconocieron y le franquearon el paso al llegar al portón del castillo salió un squib que se sorprendió al verlo y Albus lo saludo y le pregunto que si no se acordaba de el por lo que él lo observo y de repente le dijo si eres Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore si no mal recuerdo, efectivamente, he venido a ver al Director Dippet , quien le indico que siguiese que estaría en su oficina.

Mientras esto sucedía en el castillo en Hogsmeade los habitantes vieron llegar a otro joven que aunque se parecía al anterior, este vestía de acuerdo con la tradición de los magos y se dirigió hacia las oficinas representativas del Ministerio de magia, con el propósito de ver si habría una propiedad que estuviese en venta, a lo que la bruja que lo atendió le indico que existían tres dos que daban a la calle principal, y la tercera estaba más a las afueras y en dirección del castillo, fuera tan amable en mostrármelo y darme los datos del vendedor.

Mientras estos hechos se estaban sucediendo en el hospital San Mugo el sanador más antiguo estaba presentando su renuncia al director del hospital a quien habían tomado por sorpresa ya no lo esperaba y por lo tanto no tenía con quien suplirlo, pero el sanador le indico que le era imposible posponer su salida ya que tendría que estar al día siguiente en Polonia ya que su esposa y sus hijos se habían tenido que trasladar para ese sitio, pero estaba seguro de que no le causaría problema su salida ya que él tenía una premonición de que sería sustituido por alguien que lo supliera rápido.

El Director Dippet quedo gratamente sorprendido con la visita de Albus ya que su profesor de transfiguración le habían informado que en las vacaciones de su profesor por España había sufrido un ataque de otro mago la cual lo había dejado grave y su familia estaba realizando los trámites para traerlo a San Mugo, por lo que sin pesarlo contrato a Albus ya que de acuerdo a sus antecedentes escolares que él conocía a la perfección sabía que este estaba perfectamente capacitado para impartir esta materia, acordando con este que empezaría el lunes siguiente, retirándose Albus.

Al regresar a Hogsmeade siente la presencia de su hermano y se dirige a hacia su presencia encontrándolo en la propiedad que estaba viendo cuya vista era el castillo de Hogwarts por lo que sonrió y le menciono que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, tomando la decisión de ir con el dueño para terminar la transacción tuvieron que desvanecerse y aparecer en un callejón de Liverpool caminando unas calles distinguieron la casa de un mago por lo que se acercaron con la cortesía habitual de los magos, por lo que una vez en presencia de este le indicaron cuáles eran sus intenciones el aludido les dio un precio muy razonable por lo que acordaron efectuar el miércoles el cierre de la transacción en el **Banco Gringotts** a primera hora.

Al regresar al valle de Godric, Ariadna los esperaba con expectación cuando ellos terminaron de contarle lo sucedido le preguntaron ellos que había pensado para la noche, ella les comento que tenía la casa lista pero que los alimentos los tendrían que preparar entre los tres ya que ella no tenía mucha idea de las costumbres actuales por lo que los dos hermanos prepararon los platillos para la cena, mientras ellos trabajaban Ariadna le pregunto a Albus sobre lo que les conto del profesor que estaba lesionado y que si sabría cómo había sido herido, por lo que Albus le respondió que no sabía más que lo que le dijo el Director, por lo que Aberforth les comento que durante la cena tendrían la oportunidad de con mucha discreción de interrogar a los invitados.

En la noche llegaron los vecinos Bathilda Bagshot, Elphias Doge, Bowman Wright. Los hermanos los reciben en sus casas con gusto invitándolos a entrar y sirviéndoles un aperitivo y diciéndoles Aberforth lo que ustedes quieren saber es lo de la luz de ayer en la madrugada y nosotros requerimos información por lo que efectuemos un intercambio, empecemos nosotros el día que regresamos a Inglaterra nos encontramos con que había una serie de muertes o ataques a diferentes magos por lo que al llegar a la casa decidimos poner unas alas de protección de las cuales les ofrecemos poner unas en su casa para protección de las suyas claro sin costo alguno ya que ustedes fueron amigos de nuestra madre en vida y después se preocuparon de nosotros.

Ariadna les pide que pasen a la mesa y después de cenar los tres hermanos reciben de sus invitados la siguiente información: un mago que Salió de Howard y desapareció algunos años y por donde aparecido a matado de acuerdo con lo que Bathilda recibe para sus libros de historia de acuerdo a esto menciono ella el mago que está relazándolo es Gellert Grindelwald y de acuerdo con mis fuentes se encuentra en el extranjero.

Después de esta charla les pidieron a sus invitados que los llevaran a sus casas, estos los llevaron y estos se vieron sobrepasados al ver el poder de los hermanos poniendo las alas cuando una luz de oro salía en medio de la puesta de la protección de cada casa; con esto quedaron satisfechos y los hermanos regresaron a su residencia.

A la mañana siguiente Ariadna se presenta en San Mugo y ve que hay un exceso de candidatos, por lo que envió su Patronus a su hermano; quien le indico que si recordaba el regalo en el tiempo antiguo, por lo que al salir los tres sanadores que iban a realizar la selección y pedirle a ella regresara al día siguiente, a lo que Ariadna les pidió a ellos que si tenían algún enfermo que se requiriera de alguna curación sumamente dolorosa a lo que los sanadores le indicaron que si había pero que eso no ere de su incumbencia, ella les respondió que si deberás querrían medir su capacidad le permitieran que antes de iniciar la curación del herido más grave le permitieran efectuar un movimiento con sus manos en este y que después los sanadores podrían curarlo sin ningún dolor, los sanadores se sorprendieron de la osadía de la joven y cuando iban a negar el cuadro de la fundadora del Hospital Rowena Ravenclaw les indica dejen que lo haga serán sorprendidos por lo que ella les demostrara y sería bueno que llamasen a la mayor parte de los sanadores que estén presentes, los sanadores se helaron ya que sabían que los cuadros podían hablar pero este de lo que ellos recordaban no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando están todos alrededor del enfermo que es un mago que fue atacado por magia obscura del que le habían platicado la noche anterior, El jefe del hospital le indican a Ariadna que efectué lo que ofreció, parándose junto al enfermo le indica que lo que ella va realizar le quitara el dolor que no se preocupe y que se relaje que cuando los sanadores terminen ella volverá para terminar de darle su ayuda, y realizando unos movimientos con sus manos y tocando con la yema de sus dedos en la región herida deja sin dolor al mago y en perfecta conciencia; a lo que se dirige a los sanadores y les indica que pueden realizar la curación y que cuando terminen me llamen para devolver la sensibilidad al paciente.

El director con los principales sanadores le piden a Ariadna los acompañe y les explique qué fue lo que hizo, quien es, donde aprendió la técnica a lo que ella comienza soy Ariadna **Alice** Dumbledore originaria del valle de Godric y que tiene dos hermanos de nombres Albus Percival Bryan Brian Dumbledore quien a partir del lunes siguiente había sido nombrado profesor de transfiguraciones en Hogwarts y otro de nombre Aberforth Dumbledore que este estaba a punto de realizarse en la iniciativa privada. Y que el hechizo era un bloqueador de los puntos nerviosos del cuerpo y que su segundo hermano lo había inventado y se lo había regalado a ella para la profesión a la que quería dedicarse ella y por ultimo le dijo que venían de otro país donde habían estado estudiando diferentes técnicas.

Entre todos los presentes empieza una sesión de preguntas y respuestas a lo que Ariadna les responde con seguridad y calma, hasta que estos quedan satisfechos y deciden contratarla como la nueva sanadora, pidiéndole que empiece al día siguiente, por lo que ella les pide que sea hasta el siguiente lunes ya que como recién regresaron deben de terminar de arreglar su casa y poner las alas de protección que les faltan. A lo que el Director le pregunta que de acuerdo con lo que él sabe pocas casas posen estas alas o edificios, por lo que Ariadna les ofrece que el sábado o domingo vendría con sus hermanos y las pondrían en el Hospital que le avisaría por si querían ver. Uno de los sanadores le pregunta que como les informaría y ella con su naturalidad les indica que por medio de su Patronus por lo que se vuelven a sorprender.

En ese momento se ven interrumpidos por uno de los sanadores que estaban con el herido y les informan que todo salió a la perfección que si la señorita puede ir ya que el paciente les indico que ella le ofreció regresarle su sensibilidad, todos en conjuntó se encaminaron al lugar, al legar Ariadna hizo otros movimientos con sus manos tocando al mago en un solo lugar regresando la sensibilidad del enfermo explicando que los movimientos iban acompañadas con la palabra de sensum.

Al salir con todos ellos al vestíbulo del Hospital, el cuadro volvió a hablar diciendo veo que los has sorprendido, por lo que buenas tardes mi niña recuerda siempre que te ayudaremos.

Por lo que Ariadna se retira e inmediatamente se desaparece, los sanadores se comentan unos a otros lo sucedido ese que el retrató hubiese hablado, el estilo de hechizos y la forma de conjúralos, el Director se retiró a su oficina y le pidió al ministro de magia que fuese a su oficina con sus principales colaboradores pero que llevase a cuando menos a tres Inefables para que corrieran unas comprobaciones de unos hechizos que acababan de suceder en el hospital.

A la llegada del ministro y toda su comitiva el director los invito a ver un paciente y les pidió a los Inefables que platicasen con él y que los esperaría en su oficina con el ministro y los demás, al cabo de unos minutos ya reunidos en un salón anexo el Director les comento los detalles sucedidos durante esa mañana; por lo que comenzó con indicarles que desde hacía dos días habían renunciado un sanador y que se habían presentado muchos candidatos pero que cuando estaban por iniciar las entrevistas vieron llegar a una joven y en ese momento empezaron a suceder cosas que le decidieron invitarlos a la presente reunión.

Por lo que llamo a los colegas que habían participado, por lo que uno de ellos les explico; al ver entrar a la señorita Dumbledore por lo que nos cambió todo el itinerario que ya habíamos preparado, por lo que cuando salíamos con los candidatos y le íbamos a pedir que se presentara al día siguiente cuando Ella nos preguntó si había un enfermo grave y aunque le informamos que si pero que eso no era de su incumbencia nos respondió que le dejásemos hacer algo que el enfermo no sufriría durante la curación, cuando nos disponíamos a negarle, el cuadro de la fundadora de Este hospital hablo y por lo que hemos investigado en los registros de este mismo y con la historiadora más respetable de toda Inglaterra se tiene que la última vez que lo había hecho fue hace más de doscientos años lo que provoco en nosotros una admiración y respeto por lo que ella había dicho, el cuadro nos pidió que la atendiésemos y que ella nos dejaría sorprendidos por eso llamamos al jefe de sanadores y este al director del hospital y ahora su gente está con el paciente que en otros casos similares hubiese pasado a mejor vida ya que la curación solo se ha realizado en enfermos que llegan en estado de coma y estos aun ese estado el sesenta por ciento han fallecido.

Por lo que tendremos que esperar a sus compañeros termine su investigación, ella solo hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y pronuncio ciertas palabras casi en silencio y casi imperceptibles y con la punta de sus dedos toco ciertos puntos cerca de su herida y la dejo insensible, lo que permitió que se efectuara la curación y el no tubo queja alguna al término de la misma ella volvió a realizar otros movimientos y en esta ocasión no se le escucho nada y no traía una varita, luego algunos de los candidatos nos comentaron que momentos antes de que saliésemos a las entrevistas ella efectuó un movimiento con su mano y de esta se desprendió una mariposa uno de los que la vieron dicen que era una monarca y que estas habitan en América del norte, cuando esta regreso se posó en su hombro y algo le susurró al oído.

El director retomo la palabra y antes de salir nos comentó que el hechizo lo había invitado su hermano mediano y que el hermano mayor empezaría el lunes a dar clases en Hogwarts, el Ministro de magia se acercó a la chimenea y tomando unos momentos le pidió al profesor Dippet que se presentara en san mugo con urgencia, tomando asiento le pidió al director que continuara, este les explico que le habían pedido que se presentase a laborar al día siguiente a lo que ella pidió que fuese hasta el lunes ya que acababan de regresar, en ese momento se presentó el director de la escuela y después de darle un resumen rápido de los hechos el ministro. El director de Hogwarts le dijo que efectivamente había contratado a Albus y por esa misma razón empezaría hasta el lunes y que este había sido el alumno más laureado durante su época de estudiante y sabía que habían pasado unos años en el extranjero y que tenían tres días de haber regresado.

En ese momento los inefables se presentaron en la sala y les explicaron que efectivamente el enfermo les había referido que la joven sanadora solo había hecho ciertos movimientos con sus manos y antes de tocar un punto de su espalda había pronunciado una palabra que él no comprendió y esto lo repitió en cinco lugares y al término de la operación solo le toco un solo lugar y todo había regresado y aunque el dolor apareció de nuevo no era tan intenso y le había indicado que el lunes vendría a visitarlo para ver como seguía y devolverle toda su sensibilidad y después de hacerle todo tipo de pruebas hemos notado que él sigue con un bloqueo de la sensibilidad y este no lo pudimos revertir con todos nuestros conocimientos.

Por lo que el sanador en Jefe les comento que había más que quisieran comentarles antes de irse nos dijo que como era posible que siendo este el Hospital más Importante del país no tenía ninguna protección y que el sábado o el domingo vendría de nuevo con sus hermanos para ayudarnos a poner unas alas de protección y al llegar de nuevo al vestíbulo del hospital el cuadro dijo: **veo que los has sorprendido, por lo que buenas tardes mi niña recuerda siempre que te ayudaremos.** Por todos estos acontecimientos decidí llamarlos.

El Director del colegio de Hogwarts, les comento si ella es quien dice ser y es la hermana de los dos hermanos que estuvieron estudiando en la escuela son unos magos extraordinarios y aunque sabíamos que tenían una hermana ella no asistió a la escuela con nosotros, aunque por lo que Ustedes dicen es de la misma capacidad que ellos, les hare un comentario que se supo en toda la escuela el día de los exámenes de éxtasis Griselda Marchbanks tildó a Dumbledore como un mago al que vio hacer - _«cosas con la varita que jamás había visto»-._ por lo que debemos esperar a que ella contacte a Director del hospital y que él nos llame para estar presentes en cuanto ellos vengan, ya que de acuerdo con lo que ellos fueron como alumnos no creo que quieran hacer algún mal y la hermana prometió al enfermo a regresar para curarlo y al hospital para ayudarlo y aunque tengamos su dirección tanto de Albus como de Ariadna por lo que ella dijo la casa del Valle de Godric debe poseer ya para este momento unas alas iguales o superiores que las que posee la escuela o el Ministerio; por lo que usted señor Ministro ni sus mejores Aurores o Inefables la localizaran, ya que en su época de estudiante desde que se tiene memoria solo él o su hermano fue capaz de entrar y salir del castillo sin usar túneles o pasadizos sino simplemente entraban y salían como si esta fuese su casa y cuando decidíamos hacer concursos de transformaciones, pociones o hechizos ellos desaparecían y jamás supimos donde efectuaban sus trabajos pero estos siempre fueron brillantes.

Por lo que decidieron esperar a que ella los contactara por medio de su Patronus y debería de avisarles.

El miércoles muy temprano en Londres caminaban tres jóvenes una chica flanqueada por dos hombres mientras se iban acercando a dos edificios de oficinas ellos vieron la entrada de un Bar llamado el Caldero Chorreante, entraron y se dirigieron a la puerta trasera y con un movimiento de sus manos abrieron la puerta al callejón Diagon continuaron su camino hasta el Banco de Gringotts al llegar a este se dirigen con el gnomo que permite el acceso a las bóvedas el cual los saluda diciéndoles que hacía tiempo no los veía por ahí por lo que ellos le indican que la señorita que los acompaña es su hermana y tendrá los mismos privilegios de ellos, mientras Albus se queda con un gnomo a efectuar el registro con su hermana, Aberforth pasa la bóveda de los Dumbledore y retira la cantidad necesaria para realizar la compra de la propiedad en Hogsmeade y otra cantidad para otras compras que requerían, al regresar a las oficinas con sus hermanos y ellos ya habían terminado por lo que salieron dirigiéndose a la tienda de Olivander.

Como te explique Ariadna en Inglaterra todos los magos usan varitas por lo que debes tener una el dueño de la tienda es un hombre excéntrico aunque no creo que exista alguien en el mundo que las fabrique mejor, solo se tu misma de qué forma el ve dentro de uno y no es legeremancia creo que él tiene algo de vela pero no estoy seguro, pero entremos y lo conocerás por ti misma a su entrada el Sr. Olivander les dio la bienvenida pidiéndoles que esperaran un momento que estaba terminando de atender a dos niños de Hogwarts, tuvieron que esperar unos doce minutos cuando este regreso con ellos y le dijo Albus, Aberforth Dumbledore y su joven hermana en que puedo ayudarlos ya que ustedes tres pueden emanar su magia sin varitas aunque veo que ambos portan las varitas, mientras decía esto una cinta métrica le empezó a tomar medidas a Ariadna, Olivander le dijo a los hermanos veo que las varitas que yo les vendí hace algunos años han sido mejoradas me permiten verlas para así darle a esta hermosa joven una que varita que este a la altura de Ella, al tomar las varitas que él había fabricado años atrás denoto que estas las mejoro lo que yo hice, esto lo hizo un de los magos más grandes de la historia y dirigiéndose a la cinta detente, ya sé cuál es la varita para vuestra hermana, por lo que se dirigió a la tras tienda pidiéndoles un momento y cuando regreso en sus manos traía una caja de apariencia muy vieja y les dijo esta varita le fue entregada a un antepasado mío por Merlín el cual le indico que en otra época a un descendiente suyo se presentarían tres jóvenes y que a los varones ya los conocía y la señorita nunca la habría visto pero al revisar las varitas de los hermanos se daría cuenta que habían sido alteradas en sus núcleos son como esta, por más que mis antepasados y yo mismo jamás hemos podido saber cómo se hacen la tuya Albus; pose dos esencias una de tierra y una de Fuego, La tuya Aberforth fue imbuida del elemento aire y esta que es para vuestra hermana que contiene un núcleo de agua, cosa que es muy extraño ya que de acuerdo a lo que yo sé esto no se sabe hacer por los que hacemos varitas.

Al salir los tres hermanos se dirigen al ministerio donde quedaron de ver al propietario del inmueble que compraría Aberforth, Ariadna les comento a sus hermanos verdaderamente él es excéntrico pero muy agradable y tengo la sensación que lo voy a tener que atenderlo dentro de unos años; Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente al ministerio de magia por lo que al hacer la revisión de sus varitas el encargado se quedó sorprendido, regresándoselas e indicando donde estaba el departamento de compra venta de inmuebles y que el vendedor ya había arribado como diez minutos antes, por lo que los tres se fueron hacía la oficina indicada realizando la transacción muy rápido ya que el vendedor tenía mucha prisa porque ya se había ido su familia a París por lo que en menos de 15 minutos ya habían terminado saliendo a la calle y dando la vuelta en un callejón y se desaparecieron para trasladarse a su nueva propiedad, por lo que Aberforth se dedicó al primer piso, Albus puso las alas de protección y Ariadna se dedicó al segundo piso cuando terminaron estando en la sala de estar de la casa Albus le comento a sus hermanos que de acuerdo con lo que el sabia habí pasadizos del castillo hacia otros lugares, que porque no hacían uno ellos Ariadna comento aquí estaría seguro pero en el castillo donde tiene que ser un lugar que ni Profesores ni alumnos lo encuentren por casualidad, a lo que los dos respondieron la sala que viene y va y se transforma en una sala de acuerdo a tus necesidad los tres se concentraron y le pidieron a sus ancestros cuál era su opinión al respecto, cuando oyeron un ruido voltearon y sobre la chimenea había un cuadro que no había sido puesto por ellos, en este se veían a su abuelo y abuela en el centro del lado derecho al lado izquierdo distinguieron a sus padres rodeado por los fundadores del castillo donde se distinguía a Salazar Slytherin con una joven mujer; el cual se abrió como puerta y se vio un pasadizo que ellos con cuidado recorrieron y al salir era la sala de menesteres y tenía unos escalones para subir hacia el túnel, al bajar a la sala la pared se cerró se distinguían un labrado en piedra donde dos aves fénix se distinguían.

Ariadna comento que belleza pero creo que debemos regresar y dicho esto la escalera apareció y el labrado en la pared se desvaneció permitiendo a los hermanos regresar a la sala de estar; cuando estuvieron en ella el cuadro se cerró y sus padres les dijeron este abrirá cuando pronuncies nuestro apellido y para cualquier otro mago deberá de pedir ayuda a nombre vuestro.

Los tres hermanos después de comer decidieron que el pub de abajo no debería competir con el de Las tres escobas y que este debería de ser como un centro de espionaje donde la gente podría ir y hablar de sus cosas ocultas y Aberforth podrá enterarse y comunicarte los planes o lo que sea importante, por lo que bajaron y le dieron un aspecto más privado y sombrío cuando terminaron decidieron salir a recorrer el lugar y hacerle propaganda al negocio que decidieron llamarlo la cabeza de puerco,

Albus y Ariadna recorrieron Hogsmeade y Aberforth decidió los callejones Diagon y los otros que desembocaban a este que de acuerdo con lo que sabían los hermanos por ahí circulaban brujos de no muy buena reputación, Albus se dirigió en primer lugar al pub de Las tres escobas, entrando en este la saludo y le presento a su hermana la bruja se sorprendió ya que en el tiempo en que Albus fue estudiante jamás había dicho que tuviese su hermana aunque esta se veía linda y muy educada, por lo que pregunto qué les servía Albus le pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y que si podían platicar un momento, ella se dirigió a la barra tomo dos cervezas y un anís para ella regresando les entrego sus bebidas y les invito a comenzar la plática, Albus le indico que su hermano abriría otro pub en el pueblo lo que causo desconcierto en la Bruja, viendo esta reacción Albus le aclaro que aunque efectivamente seria otro pub el de su hermano no era para la clientela que frecuentaba este, el de su hermano estaba enfocado para magos de más baja reputación, ella comento que si eso no le traería problemas a su hermano que podía ser muy peligroso; Albus le pidió que se tranquilizara que los tres hermanos estarían siempre vigilantes y que serviría para unos propósitos que ella vería más adelante, La dueña se tranquilizó y les deseo suerte en su empresa.

Ellos pagaron y se retiraron a recorrer el pueblo y como Albus lo conocían en todos los negocios se dedicaron a hacer su propaganda sobre todo con los magos que se veían desaliñados y con ropas sucias o raídas.

Al terminar se dirigieron a su casa en Valle de Godric, mientras esperaban que regresara su hermano, Ariadna le dijo a Albus oye el hospital no tiene alas de protección y yo les ofrecí que el sábado o el domingo estaríamos por ahí los tres para ponerles las alas, Albus se quedó pensativo durante unos diez minutos y al cabo de este tiempo le dijo a su hermanita creo que esto es perfecto para los planes que tengo deja que llegue Aberforth entre los tres podemos planear una estrategia, cuando este se enteró de lo del hospital y de los planes de Albus para ingresar a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, por lo que al otro día se pusieron a planear como efectuarían que las dos cosas funcionaran para sus objetivos.

Por lo que a la mañana siguiente los hermanos decidieron que como Albus viviría en el colegio y Aberforth en el pub, por lo que yo me quedare aquí pero debemos idear una forma de estar en contacto inmediato para así podernos ayudarnos los hermanos se pusieron a meditar la solución a esta situación por lo que ya entrada la tarde Ariadna les dijo a sus hermanos recuerdan como se comunicaban entre ellos los magos de la antigüedad, Aberforth se levantó y se acercó al cuadro familiar diciendo Abuelo tu nos podrías ayudar con esto, a lo que este respondió hijos hagan memoria yo les enseñen la magia temporalidad recuerden y practiquen, Aberforth se volvió a sus hermanos y los tres asintieron dándole las gracias a su abuelo, el resto de la tarde se pasaron practicando para Ariadna había sido más rápido y Aberforth le costó trabajo cuando estuvieron listos, el retrato hablo lo que paso ahora es que la telepatía en ti era más difícil de controlar ya que el aire lo traslada más rápido por eso la tenias que frenar perdón se me paso ese detalle es la edad tu sabes, riéndose los hermanos y todos los del cuadro.

Ariadna se levantó y a las 7:00 de la mañana del sábado decidió probar su varita nueva moviendo esta efectuó el hechizo Patronus y se vio una mariposa de mayor envergadura y la mando al hospital llegando con el director y le dijo que como al medio día estaría por ahí con sus hermanos, por lo que le daría tiempo de avisar a sus invitados; el Hospital se volvió un caos el director aviso inmediatamente a el ministro y después al director Dippet, el enfermo se emocionó muchísimo los sanadores lo revisaron y de acuerdo con su diagnóstico estaría sano para dentro de un mes, durante el transcurso de la mañana se fueron presentando diferentes jefes de sanadores de otras ciudades, al poco rato se presentó el ministro el jefe de los inefables y el jefe de los aurores, con de Magos del Wizengamot, y tras de ellos arribo el director de Hogwarts con el profesor Horace Slughorn, Herbert Beery, Silvanus Kettleburn y Galatea Merrythought como profesores en Hogwart, cuando estaban todos reunidos en la sala de juntas estando platicando del estado del paciente cuando estaban en eso tres figuras se materializaron diciendo buenos días, los profesores de Hogwarts contestaron bienvenidos hermanos Dumbledore, estos contestaron estamos listos pero antes mi hermana quiere pasar a ver al enfermo por que los sanadores que la quieran ver lo que va hacer pueden acompañarla, nosotros nos quedaremos con los demás.

Albus le dijo a su director que sería bueno que todos los sanadores incluido El fuesen a ver lo que iba hacer mi hermana, así como los inefables saliendo todos ellos al lado del enfermo, él y su hermano se quedaron con los maestros y el ministro y el jefe de Aurores y dirigiéndose a ellos les explico que su hermana terminaría de sanar al herido y les pidió le explicasen como había sido lastimado, a lo que le dijeron que lo habían trasladado de Finlandia y que había sido atacado por un mago obscuro que estaba causando ya muchos problemas y que de acuerdo con lo que sabían era ingles por lo que estaban preparándose para cuando llegara le pudiesen aprender.

Al llegar al pabellón Ariadna saludo al enfermo con una sonrisa y le pidió que se relajara que se iría a su casa ese día, ella saco su varita he izo unos movimientos donde una luz de un azul agua barrieron el cuerpo completo del enfermo y procedió a guardar su varita y con unos movimientos fue tocando cuatro puntos y el enfermo sintió todo su cuerpo nuevamente por lo que le dijo a este ponte de pie y da unos pasos después de esto le pide que se acueste nuevamente y volteando a los sanadores les dijo pueden efectuar los diagnósticos que gusten luego lo pueden dar de alta y a su país de origen, desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo con sus hermanos, pidiéndole Albus que trasladara al director del hospital y los presentes por lo que este efectuó un movimiento con su varita y todos aparecieron en sus sillas totalmente sorprendidos.

Ariadna se levanta y se dirige a los presentes entre mis hermanos y yo los trasladaremos al vestíbulo, cuando todos se calmaron el cuadro hablo, niños queridos veo que han logrado sus objetivos iniciales y tu Ariadna distingo que la varita que fabrico mi padre ya te fue entregada agrádese al descendiente de Olivander cuídelo él todavía tiene otra encomienda, ahora hijos terminen lo que vinieron a efectuar aquí y podrán regresar a su casa, Albus lo que tú quieres se dará sin necesidad de que hagas mención ellos te llamaran guiñándole un ojo.

Los tres hermanos le indicaron a los presentes que se orillaran por lo que ellos pondrían unas alas para protección contra los hechizos de magia obscura que fuesen lanzados contra el hospital por los que seguirían pudiendo llegar los enfermos que fuesen magos o squibs, los no magos tendrían que ser ingresados por un sanador calificado y que el ingreso pasaría desapercibido como el caldero chorreante; Los tres sacaron sus varitas y empezaron con unos movimientos y se fue creando una serie de círculos a su alrededor uno de agua otro de tierra otro de fuego y uno de viento que fueron creciendo conforme ellos movían sus varitas hasta que abarcaron todo el hospital por lo que bajaron las varitas y las guardaron, Ariadna le dijo al Director de San Mugo que con eso habían terminado que los inefables y el jefe de aurores podrían checar esta protección y que si tenían conocidos no magos que les pidiesen que fueran a buscarlos que ellos parados aquí en el vestíbulo los podrían ver pero los otros ni siquiera sabrían dónde estaban; por lo que se despidieron y le dijeron que el lunes estaría ahí para que le asignaran sus funciones, Albus se dirigió al Director del colegio y le dijo que a primera hora estaría por allá para efectuar su plan de estudios para el próximo siclo y dicho esto salieron y se fueron.

Cuando todo termino todos se repusieron los sanadores salieron a ver al Director del hospital diciéndole que el enfermo estaba en perfecto estado y que había sido curado totalmente; los Aurores e Inefables le indicaron al ministro que las alas que se habían puesto en el Hospital son iguales a las que están en Hogwarts y que eran muy superiores a las del ministerio y que la protección contra magia obscura era igual a la del colegio.

El lunes siguiente Albus se presentó en Hogwarts y Ariadna al Hospital como si nada extraño hubiese sucedido tanto uno como otro fueron presentados a sus compañeros aunque en Hogwarts todo fue cordialidad y en el hospital no lo fue tanto ya que de acuerdo con la sanación realizada fue nombrada sanadora jefe de bloqueo de terminales nerviosas y aunque algunos de los sanadores que no les parecía su nombramiento se sorprendieron para el almuerzo cuando en una lista que estaba en los avisos de la dirección aparecían sus nombres como candidatos a ser discípulos de Ariadna para aprender sus técnicas; Aberforth sin embargo le había ido de maravilla ya que el pub tubo lleno completo y como habían previsto se enteró de muchas cosas las cuales las platico telepáticamente con sus hermanos.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **Grindelwald vs Dumbledore**

 **Gellert Grindelwald** ) fue un mago inglés-búlgaro de sangre pura y el más oscuro y peligroso Mago Tenebroso conocido en cualquier lugar del mundo mágico, siendo solo superado por lord Voldemort. la obsesión de Grindelwald era reunir las tres Reliquias de la Muerte (la Varita de Saúco, la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad), ya que eso lo convertiría en el "Señor de la Muerte" y sería el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos en cualquier clase de magia.

Estudió en Durmstrang, donde comenzó a hacer experimentos de magia oscura. Estos resultaron excesivamente crueles para los directores y acabaron expulsándolo. Ya expulsado, se mudó al Valle de Godric, en Inglaterra, donde tenía a su único pariente con vida, la famosa historiadora de magia Bathilda Bagshot. Ella lo describió como un joven amigable y de carácter encantador que podría ganarse la confianza de cualquiera. Era, a los ojos de todos, alguien muy amigable y bello, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y penetrantes. Allí entabló, por medio de Bathilda, una profunda amistad con Albus Dumbledore, y una profunda enemistad con sus hermanos Aberforth y Ariana la cual estaba enferma. Tal enemistad llegó a duelo, y Grindelwald accidentalmente creyó haber matadó a Ariadna, por lo que debió escapar, ya que tenía varias acusaciones, de magia negra en su país como para que lo culparan de un asesinato en Inglaterra.

Grindelwald, se fuga y durante casi 20 años de dedica a tratar de investigar sobre las reliquias de la muerte, llega a enterarse que hay un mago que tiene en una de las tres, siendo esta la varita de sauco que es la primera de las tres reliquias de la muerte por lo que decide como planear como robarla, este era un mago que competía con Olivander desde Durmstrang; hasta un día que la roba, solamente lo desarma y huye como era ya su costumbre.

Grindelwald comenzó crear un ejército de Inferi, a los cuales traía a la vida con magia muy oscura. Cualquiera que negara su poder, era enviado a Nurmengard, una cárcel construida por él en la cual había grabado el símbolo de las Reliquias, y el lema que Dumbledore le hubiera sugerido durante su amistad: "por el bien mayor".

Dumbledore pospuso muchos años, más de medio siglo, su enfrentamiento con Grindelwald, pero finalmente no pudo soportar más las muertes que este, con la Varita de Saúco, provocaba, y lo decidió poner en marcha el plan de su hermano y una mañana se presentó ante él y diciéndole creo que has ido demasiado lejos y esto tiene que terminar Grindelwald a lo que este se rio del ya que sabía que su varita era la más poderosa que existía por lo que estaba seguro que ganaría y cuando estaba listo para enfrentarse a Albus, Grindelwald oyó una voz que se reía del por lo que al voltear vio Ariadna parada a su lado diciéndole y deberás crees que ganaras, este quedo sorprendido y se distrajo por lo que Albus lanzo un expelliarmus desarmándolo y ganándose la lealtad de la Varita de Saúco, derrotado es encarcelado para siempre en Nurmengard, a Grindelwald. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, alguien que supiera de las Reliquias, un mago oscuro, vendría a buscarlo. Durante más de cincuenta años esperó su enfrentamiento final con Lord Voldemort, el nuevo Mago Tenebroso. Este llegó y ambos mantuvieron una breve conversación, hasta que finalmente, Voldemort asesinó a Grindelwald.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Nacimiento del Mago Tenebroso**

 **Merope Ryddle** (de soltera **Gaunt** ), era una bruja de sangre pura, hija de Sorvolo Gaunt y la Sra. Gaunt, y hermana de Morfin. Ella era un descendiente directo de **Herpo the Foul** y hablaba Pársel. Merope vivía en una casa de la familia con su padre y su hermano, que mental y físicamente abusaban de ella. Más tarde, Merope llegó a tener un amor obsesivo por Sr. Tom Ryddle,

Un Muggle guapo y rico. Cuando su padre y su hermano fueron encarcelados, ella hechizó a Tom, con un hechizo de amor lanzado constantemente sobre Tom, se casó con él, pero cuando ella se da cuenta que está esperando un hijo deja de hechizar a su esposo, tras descubrir que era bruja; lo cierto es que se habían casado porque él estaba bajo el efecto del Filtro de Amor. Él es descrito como un anti-magia, rico, snob y grosero, la abandonó a ella y a su hijo. Merope culpo al niño de su desgracia durante el resto del embarazo pronto acabó muriendo en un orfanato, poco después de dar a luz a su hijo, a quien había llamado Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (Tom por su esposo y Sorvolo por su padre). Nacido a finales de 1925. Quien se convertiría en el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Al morir la madre el orfanato debe de hacerse cargo del recién nacido y debido a que no tienen un ingreso o beneficio por recibirlo, es depreciado por los empleados, con él, paso del tiempo los compañeritos también lo rechazan y los mayores lo agreden, esto va provocando un gran odio de Tom hacia los Muggles, fomentado y perdurando este durante los siguientes 11 años.

Cuando Tom se da cuenta que es diferente a sus compañeros, su núcleo mágico va desarrollando una afinidad con el lado obscuro de la naturaleza pudiendo ir desarrollando el poder de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia, durante un paseo al campo se da cuenta que Él puede hablar con una serpiente situación que oculta a los profesores, aun que Tom Ryddle no sabía nada acerca de su linaje, pero había descubierto sus poderes: "Puedo hacer que las cosas se mueven sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera, sin entrenarles. Puedo hacer que le ocurran malas cosas a la gente que me molesta. Puedo herirles si quiero". Tom había descubierto también que hablaba Pársel. Por lo que los profesores y administrativos del orfanato lo comienzan a tratar como enfermo mental.

Después de que Dumbledore le dijese que era un mago, él asumió que la magia le venía de su padre y que su madre era Muggle

Al ingresar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería e incorporarse a la casa Slytherin en 1938. Tom Ryddle fue durante su vida temprana considerado el alumno más talentoso que durante ese periodo hubiera asistido a Hogwarts.

Una de las noches Tom se introduce en el área prohibida de la biblioteca encuentra un libro el cual escribió **Herpo the Foul** , Antes de su desaparición a él se le atribuye la creación del primer Horrocrux así como del primer basilisco y es así es como se enteró de esto por lo que decidió preguntar a su maestro preferido el de pociones Horace Slughorn, aunque para el profesor fue reprobable el haber aclarado sus dudas por lo que decidió borrar su propia memoria.

Para el colegio en general, él parecía ser un joven de muchos modales y educación; sin embargo, Ryddle en realidad exhibía conductas de crueldad, sadismo, manipulación, sociópata y megalomanía.

Tras haber adquirido títulos de excelencia en cada prueba académica presentada, durante el sexto año creyéndose heredero de Salazar Slytetin encuentra una sección de la antigua casa de este y ve que en ella hay un animal tipo serpiente que no lo ataca y jamás lo mira a los ojos, por lo que decide utilizarlo para su odio hacia los no magos puros como el ya que desprecia a su madre, cosa que ve truncada por el posible cierre de la escuela después de la muerte de una compañera, por lo que hizo un plan como era su costumbre el desprecio a los diferentes acusa otro y deja algo para que se utilice cuando a él le convenga y Ryddle se marchó de Hogwarts en 1945 y poco después intentó pedirle empleo al profesor Dippet, quien se lo negó. Después de eso trabajó en Borgin y Burkes y luego desapareció totalmente de la vista pública.

Conoce su verdadera historia completa de su nacimiento y sus verdaderos parientes hasta que visitó a su tío Morfin Gaunt, durante el verano de 1943. Morfin le reveló que su padre era Muggle y su madre descendiente de **Herpo the Foul**. Que ellos eran capaces de comunicarse con las serpientes; cosa que no acepta y sigue creyendo que es el herederos de Salazar Slyteryn.

Entonces Tom aturdió a Morfin y fue a la casa de los Ryddle a asesinar a su padre y abuelos paternos. Tras dejar Pequeño pueblo Hangleton, Tom regresó a la casa de los Gaunt y robó el anillo de oro que su abuelo había adquirido en Borgin y Burkes en su juventud junto con un guardapelo propiedad de los Slytherin. No se sabe cómo, pero Tom embrujó a Morfin para que confesase el crimen. Morfin fue encarcelado por los asesinatos y enviado a Azkaban,

Una vez que termino su primera venganza crea su segundo Horrocrux dejándolo escondido en casa de su madre, ya que el primero lo había creado a los dieciséis años en Hogwarts cuando había descubierto en la biblioteca en la sección prohibida unos libros que mencionaban para que servían y como hacerlos, lo que confirmo al preguntar a su maestro de pasiones.

Decide marcharse comenzando a profundizar en el conocimiento de la magia obscura primero por toda Inglaterra y posteriormente viajo por todo el mundo aumentando sus conocimientos en todo tipo de magia obscura, aumentando constantemente el odio a los no magos.

Con este rencor en pleno decide crear un nuevo nombre para El, por lo que con un acróstico de su propio nombre Tom Sorvolo Ryddle dándole como resultado soy Lord Voldemort, por lo que decide adoptarlo como su nombre y dejar de tener el asqueroso nombre muggle de su padre desde sexto grado en la escuela.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **La Profesia mal Escuchada**

Lo que Voldemort más teme es _"la muerte, la denigrante muerte. Él se vería a sí mismo muerto_ ". Este creciente conocimiento tenebroso por Voldemort decide dividir su alma en siete partes distintas, depositando seis en diversos objetos y conservando una, de este modo volviéndose prácticamente inmortal.

Al haber adoptado las enseñanzas de las Artes Oscuras que descubrió en sus viajes, Tom Ryddle, ahora conocido exclusivamente bajo el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

Organizó un ejército enorme compuesto de seguidores que reclutó tanto en su periodo de formación como después de éste, así como de muchas criaturas mágicas con tenebrosos propósitos. Este ejército, conocido como los Mortifagos aunque en sus principios se les denominaba "Caballeros de Walpurgis" ( Regulus Black, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch Jr., Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Rodolphus, y Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Igor Karkaroff, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Yaxley), dio inicio a una campaña sin precedentes de terror y violencia por toda Gran Bretaña. Siendo está dirigida principalmente hacia los Muggles y si algún mago se oponía este era muerto o hechizado con la maldición imperius, para obligarlos a unirse a ellos.

Al enterarse Albus Dumbledore de estos acontecimientos decide investigar y decide crear un grupo contrario para contrarrestar al grupo que ya para ese momento eran conocidos como Mortifagos, al cual denomino la Orden de Fénix y decidió formarla con magos que estuviesen convencidos de que la magia obscura no debería de ser usada para causar daño.

Esta estaba conformada por los magos Sirius Black, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Aberforth Dumbledore: Hermano de Albus, Albus Dumbledore: Fundador y Líder, Benjy Fewick: Solo se encontraron fragmentos de él, Rubeus Hagrid, Alice Longbottom: Torturada hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange, era una excelente aurora, Frank Longbottom: Torturado hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange, era un excelente auror, Remus Lupin: Hombre Lobo, Dorcas Meadowes: Asesinado por Voldemort. Marlenne McKinnon: Asesinada por un mortífago llamado Travers, Alastor Moody, Peter Pettigrew: Traidor, Sturgis Podmore, James Potter: Asesinado por Voldemort, Lily Potter: Asesinada por Voldemort, Fabian Prewett: Asesinado por mortífagos, emparentado con Molly Weasley, Gideon Prewett: Asesinado por mortifagos, emparentado con Molly, Weasmeline Vance, el matrimonio Weasley,

Encontrándose en la cabeza del puerco Albus platicando su hermano Aberforth es interrumpido por una dama de nombre Sybill Trelawney, la cual le pide hablar en privado con él, Albus la guio hacia una mesa apartada de la barra donde podría atenderla y aunque ve a un ex alumno sentado cerca de la barra lo ignora.

Una vez sentados en la mesa con unos vaso de cerveza de calabaza ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo en privado?

Bueno… verá usted Sr. Dumbledore soy nieta de Casandra Trelawney, si sabes que ella fue un adivinadora, he tenido ligeras visiones del futuro, estas se pueden presentar en cualquier momento, sé que no tienes maestro de adivinación puedo cubrir el puesto además si el que no debe ser nombrado llega a descubrir mi habilidad estaré en grave peligro… Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para mí.

Mientras Dumbledore se queda evaluando la propuesta... nota que su invitada se pone en una posición recta como si su cuerpo se tensara sus ojos se traslucen a blanco y su voz se transforma empezando a decir:

 ** _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._**

Aberforth al escuchar lo que sucede se da cuenta que la otra persona en la barra había volteado tan rápido que logro hacer que su manga izquierda se subiera dejando ver la marca, en ese instante Aberforth decidió intervenir sacando al mortifago del lugar sin que pudiese de terminar de escuchar la profecía.

 ** _Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá simular morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas será formado en el mundo antiguo"._**

Albus tomando la mano de Sybill diciendo hacia su hermano tengo que sacarla de aquí te veré más tarde… desapareciendo rápidamente hacia su oficina en el castillo...

¿Qué ha pasado… dónde estoy?... Estas en mis oficinas en el castillo te contrato como la maestra de adivinación, llamare a mi adjunta para que te coloquen en tus habitaciones descansa, hablaremos de tus prestaciones más tarde.

Una vez solo decide llamar a sus hermanos, unos instantes después se oyó el sonido del flu apareciendo Ariadna y luego Aberforth; inmediatamente el último informo Albus lo que había sucedido con el hombre en la barra… Albus se puso pálido

Esto puede ser peligroso, Voldemort se enterara de la profecía

Cual profecía…. De que hablas

Albus le relata a su pequeña hermana lo que ha paso en la cabeza de puerco al mismo tiempo termina de relatar la profecía hacia su otro hermano que no la escucho completa.

Solo los Potter y los Longbottom han enfrentado a **Voldemort** dos veces y han salido ilesos...

Pero ni Lily ni Alice se encuentran embarazadas por lo que yo sé…

Habrá que vigilar a ambas parejas en el futuro o poner más atención si hay alguien nuevo que cumpla con los requisitos…


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

 **Las seis grandes batallas**

Albus, Aberforth y Ariadna deciden poner un hechizo a los miembros de la orden que permita que los tres se enteren de que alguno de ellos se encuentra en peligro

Al enterase Albus de la muerte de Edgar Bones miembro de la orden, convoca algunos Miembros con el fin de rescatar el cuerpo de este, nombrando a Alice y Frank Longbottom, como líderes de esta misión ya que siendo parte de los cinco mejores Aurores son los más indicados, comisionando la misión los despacha.

Estos encuentran a Lord Voldemort y un grupo de mortifagos que levitaban el cuerpo de Edgar, por lo que los enfrentan y después de casi dos hora de hechizos y contra hechizos donde solo se veían rayos de muchos colores donde el verde destacaba del lado de los mortifagos y azul por parte de la orden, logrando rescatar el cuerpo y salir de esta sin grandes daños, Frank toma el cuerpo y Alice a los que presentaban heridas cada uno partiendo hacia el castillo y a San Mugo. (1ª Longbottom vs Voldemort)

Cuando está siendo atacada la ciudad de Leeds, la orden del fénix decide auxiliar a los muggles, por lo que Alastor Moody convoca a los miembros y se enfrenta a luchar con Voldemort y sus Mortifagos, después de más de cuatro horas lograron vencerlos y salvar a la ciudad, solo con un herido leve, por lo que regresan al cuartel y es curado por Amapola.

Estaban en la cocina charlando y tomando café el matrimonio Potter cuando aparece un Lirón de plata que les informa estoy siendo atacado por más quince mortifagos, James le informa es el Patronus de Caradoc Dearborn no tenemos tiempo, mandare mi Patronus a avisar a Dumbledore. Vayamos ayudarlo, Albus nos enviara apoyo.

Tomando la mano de Lili se trasladaron auxiliar a su compañero al arribar logran ver la lucha y a Caradoc, pero entre él y ellos se encuentra Voldemort y unos 12 mortifagos hay dos muertos, por lo que de ambas varitas parten dos rayos uno de un azul brillante y el otro de un dorado ligero golpeando a dos dejándolos privados, por lo que se desata una lucha encarnizada en los dos frentes, van llegando diferentes miembros de la orden, cuando al extremo opuesto de los Potter se distingue una Luz verde y los mortifagos empiezan a desaparecer.

Cuando la calma se presenta Dedalus Diggle, recorre la zona en busca ha Caradoc sin encontrarlo no saben que paso con su cuerpo, por lo que deciden retirarse y reportarse con Albus. (1ª Potter vs Voldemort)

A finales de junio de 1977, Estando reunidos toda la orden del fénix, porque se enteran que Voldemort ha empezado a reclutar a los hombres lobo, ciclopes y diversas criaturas peligrosas, para tomar las medidas para contrarrestar esta acción reciben una lechuza de que la ciudad de York se está dando un ataque de los mortifagos por diferentes partes de la misma, partiendo todos de inmediato conformando equipos de lucha Albus al norte con diez miembros Aberforth con otros diez miembros al sur, Alastor Moody junto con otros diez se dirige a este y Molly Weasley junto con sus hermanos van al poniente.

Al arribó de Alastor Moody es sorprendido ya que entre ellos se encuentra Voldemort con algunos mortifagos y ciclopes y gigantes y aunque él es el jefe de los Aurores del Ministerio y uno de los mejores en defensa y ataque al estar luchando contra de tres mortifagos siente un fuerte golpe en su pierna pese a que es derribado logra eliminar a sus oponentes y al ser auxiliado por sus compañeros tiene que ser llevado a san mugó para su atención, Ariadna al revisarlo le informa Alastor no fue un golpe sino un hechizo de **Sectumsempra** que te amputo la pierna por lo que tenemos que hacerte una prótesis y deberás estar 3 meses aquí y otros 3 en rehabilitación, les avisaremos al Ministerio y a Mis hermanos los demás que han llegado presentan heridas leves pero lograron salvar la ciudad.

Los miembros de la orden así como varios Aurores visitan a Alastor con el objeto de ver cómo sigue y darle ánimos, en la visita de Molly entra Ariadna a hacer su rutina de diagnóstico en sus pacientes se mira sorprendida y le pide a Molly que si al terminar su visita podría pasar un momento a platicar con ella.

Al terminar su visita Molly va a la oficina de la jefa de Sanadores preguntándole en que te puedo ayudar, por lo que Ariadna voltea y le responde creo que debo avisar a mis hermanos que ya no podrás cooperar con la orden por un tiempo querida ya que tendrás la dicha de ser madre de un par de niños, Molly se queda en silencio y sorprendida, momentos después le da un fuerte abrazo a Ariadna y sale hacia el ministerio para avisar a Arthur de tan grande a acontecimiento.

Durante poco más de un año y medio se da una calma en las peleas Los hermanos Dumbledore saben que la mayoría de los mortifagos y el propio Voldemort están reclutado más magos y criaturas, por lo que ellos y los de la orden están en lo mismo, aunque se dan algunas escaramuzas.

En septiembre de 1979 se da el ataque de los mortifagos más violenta de ese año cuando estos atacan a Birmingham, por lo que Alastor, Potter, Longbottom y algunos miembros de la orden apoyados por los Aurores combaten gran parte de la noche contra Voldemort y sus aliados (Mortifagos, un gran número de Hombres lobo y varios gigantes más dos acromantulas), aunque logran dispersarlos pierden a dos miembros de la orden Fabian, Gideon Prewett hermanos de Molly, más seis mortifagos muertos y unos 15 detenidos que serán enviados a Azkaban. (2ª Potter, Longbottom vs Voldemort)

Con el resultado de septiembre Voldemort decide probar una nueva estrategia, y empieza a intentar cazar y matar a los opositores sorprendiéndolos solos con vigilancia, y este vigilante deberá a visarle para que el con otros mortifagos lleguen maten y se retiren, con el propósito de evitar los enfrentamientos masivos ya que se dio cuenta que aunque Él es muy fuerte su equipo en su mayoría son superados por los de la orden y no está dispuesto a seguir perdiendo elementos.

A finales de noviembre le reportan que los Potter están en el Callejón Diagon, por lo que decide atacarlos por lo que convoca a 5 elementos y sale para el lugar, sin tomar en cuenta que junto con Alastor y los Longbottom son los 5 mejores Aurores y más fuertes de la orden, por lo que él tiene que dedicarse a proteger a su equipo que atacar, ya que al inicio de la sorpresa el espía cayó abatido y dos de sus mortifagos ya fueron heridos y solo Bellatrix y él están realmente a la altura y los Potter logran desaparecer.(3ª Potter vs Voldemort)

A los dos días le fue avisado que los Longbottom fueron avistados en Hogsmeade, lo que provoca que Voldemort se traslade con mortifagos para destruirlos para obtener un resultado similar que el anterior. (3ª Longbottom vs Voldemort)


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

 **Nacimiento del Mago de la Luz**

La mañana del treinta y uno de julio de 1980 estado reunidos en casa de los Potter, James, Lili, Sirius, Lupin y Frank Longbottom, donde James le solicita a Frank que le permita a su esposa junto con Sirius sean los padrinos de su pequeño que está por venir al mundo, lo que provoca la aceptación inmediata de ambas partes, por lo que Frank se levanta hacia la chimenea y llama a Alice su esposa , la cual al enterarse de la noticia toma en sus brazos al pequeño Neville y se traslada a la casa de los Potter, con el objetivo de agradecer y felicitar a su gran amiga.

Al caer la noche continúan reunidos cuando a través de la chimenea se escucha una vos de mujer solicitándoles permiso para entrar, a lo que James les autoriza ya que re reconocer la voz de su antigua Enfermera de la Escuela, y ven aparecer a Amapola junto con Ariadna Dumbledore

Por lo que todos dan la bienvenida a ambas, y Lily les pregunta que a qué se debe la visita, a lo que Ariadna le responde querida ha llegado la hora de dar la mejor acogida a vuestro heredero y como haz de suponer estamos aquí para ayudarte en este momento, y con un movimiento de su mano hace aparecer un gran tronco el cual es levitado hasta la habitación de Lily, diciendo es la hora, indicándole a los presentes que aguarden que es cosa de unos momentos, con otro movimiento de su mano pone a Lili en una camilla y la hace levitar hacia el segundo piso.

En la habitación mientras que james ayudaba acomodar Lily y le sostenía su mano, amapola se encontraba acomodando el equipo que sé pudiera requerir para el nacimiento mientras que Ariadna se dedicaba hacer los hechizos básicos de diagnóstico sobre él bebe y la madre, Lily es mejor que te prepares déjame quitarte esa ropa debido a que tu hijo está listo y en posición para nacer.

Habían pasado unos minutos empezó a sentir una contracción muy fuerte no puedo evitar un grito, rápidamente ambas brujas empezaron a realizar su trabajo, 15 minutos más tarde se oyó un pequeño llanto e inmediatamente surgió una inmensa luz dorada que rodeo el pequeño bebe, el cual se Levito a los brazos de su madre.

Amapola, James y Lily se miraban sorprendidos por esta acción del pequeño solo Ariadna tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios haciendo rápidamente un movimiento con su mano aparece un mariposa monarca de un blanco como la espuma (hermanos ha nacido niño que se nos pidió proteger)…volteando a ver a los presentes… En un momento sus dudas serán aclaradas…. Oyendo el ruido de la chimenea los dos hermanos Dumbledore aparecen rápidamente en la habitación de los Potter, al ver a su hermanos se traslada hacia Lily tomando al bebe en su brazos, volteando a ver Aberforth con una mirada le da entender se encamina hacia la sala todos la siguen, Lily es levita en su camilla hacia abajo... entrando en el recinto se observa a varios miembros de la orden que habían sido llamados cuando Albus entro en la casa.

James y Lily… como se llamara él bebe...

Harry James Potter fue la respuesta rápida que dio James…

Déjenme preséntales a todos al nuevo mago de la luz más poderoso que ha nacido desde tiempos de Merlín…. Harry James Potter Evans, el pequeño ha realizado ya su primer acto de magia se aparecido al instante de nacer a los brazos de su madre

 **La vida Harry con sus padres**

Harry tenía ya seis meses de edad el día de hoy estaba de un mal humor, su madre Lily se paseaba por todo el lugar no había nada que pudiera calmarlo, el pequeño solo quería a su papa pero él se encontraba en el trabajo, su mami le hablaba pero él no quería escucharla, de repente empezó a brillar y justo en frente de Lily en el piso brillo una luz dorada cuando se calmó James Potter estaba sentado ahí … Harry se reía y extendía su bracitos para ser cargado feliz de ver a su padre, por primera vez en el día había dejado de llorar.

En el ministerio en la oficina de Aurores estaban todos en una junta informal Frank Longbottom, Siruis Black, Alastor Mody y James Potter cuando el ultimo de repente fue envuelto en una luz dorada y cinco segundos después ya no estaba en su escritorio,

Siruis fue el primero en reaccionar… qué diablos donde esta James

Alastor será mejor avisar Dumbledore… fue Frank dirigiéndose de emergencia al flu

Checare en su casa con Lily dijo Alastor pasando por el flu, Alastor salió de la chimenea en sala de la casa de los Potter, LILY SABES DONDE ESTA JAMES

AQUÍ contesto James sube estamos en el cuarto de Harry unos segundos después Alastor entraba en la habitación preguntando qué diablos paso, Lily fue la contesto que era lo que había pasado.

No lo entiendo que sucedió decía James estaba en la oficina y de la nada aparezco frente a mi esposa e hijo.

No sé qué ha pasado pero permítame Espectro Patronus un gran tigre (Albus lo he encontrado está en su casa) unos minutos después cuando la familia iba bajando a la sala se oye el flu, apareciendo los hermanos Dumbledore junto con Cirus y Remus Lupin.

Todo mundo se sentó en la sala Harry fue separado de su padre por su padrino Siruis, Lily fue la que relato la historia diciendo que Harry a había pasado toda la mañana inquieto de mal humor como había brillado ligeramente y unos segundos después james estaba ahí como Harry había cambiado su humor en un instante feliz de ver a su padre, como confirmando ese hecho Harry todavía inquieto en los brazos de su padrino volvía brillar desapareciendo de su lugar volviendo aparecer en brazos de su padre.

Lily recuerdas el día que nació Harry. Ariadna le pregunto Te acuerdas de lo que les comente esa noche.

Albus responde. Harry es un mago de la luz natural, lo único que ha pasado aquí es magia accidental del pequeño por lo que nosotros regresemos a nuestras actividades James será mejor que te quedes si no quieres que Harry te vuelva a convocar que pasen una buena tarde. Los hermanos Dumbledore salen por el flu dejando a los demás atónitos.

Para el primer cumpleaños de Harry, su padrino Cirus Black quien ha sido un bromista decide en darle de regalo una pequeña escoba que encanta para que pueda volar, a sabiendas que esto podría molestar a Lili; por lo que cuando se encuentra con la madrina, esta lo reconviene.

Al llegar a la casa de los Potter, Lili y James que ya imaginaban de lo que era capaz de hacer su compadre en la primera oportunidad toman la escoba y la ponen en una parte alta para que Harry no la tomara, durante el transcurso de la fiesta, el pequeño distingue la escoba que le obsequio su padrino y estirando una mano una luz Dorada se desprende de ella hacia la escoba apareciendo en su mano y en un instante empieza a remontarse por la sala ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

 **La interpretación de la profecia**

Voldemort decide irse sobre los Potter

Tras escuchar solo la mitad de una profecía referente a un solo ser que tendría el poder de destruirlo, Voldemort se aventuró a dar muerte al niño Harry Potter, de quien creía que la profecía hacía alusión. Después de asesinar a los padres del niño, James y Lily Potter, Voldemort apuntó su varita al joven Harry. Sin embargo, debido al sacrificio de amor de Lily Potter, magia ancestral, la maldición de Voldemort

Despojado de su cuerpo por una niebla lo que quedo de Él fue solo un fragmento de alma, Voldemort huyó a un bosque desierto en Albania para esperar el día en que pudiera poseer un cuerpo y recuperar su poder.

En la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, Lord Voldemort llegó al Valle de Godric y acabó con la vida de los padres de Harry, comenzó con James, quien trató de hacer frente a él, por desgracia, no tenía su varita con él y murió de inmediato. Voldemort luego fue por Lily Potter, quien murió protegiendo a Harry. Su sacrificio impidió que la maldición asesina funcionara. Su amor por Harry se convirtió en la barrera de protección de su hijo, Él bebe solo presento una herida en su frente, cuando Voldemort trató reintentar matar al niño.

Lord Voldemort voltea ver, hacia donde estaba Harry cuando denota que está envuelto en una cúpula como de una neblina que le impedía ver nada alrededor de él, cuando se escucha una voz profunda y lúgubre.

Por el daño que le hiciste a mi haijado yo te condenare a vagar por el deshonor, retiro su alma y desapareciendo el cuerpo, quedando solo una sola bruma que tenía la forma humana de su dueño, la cual huyo de inmediato, conforme la neblina se fue levantando la figura de un hombre de un tamaño descomunal apareció en el quicio de la puerta.

Y la voz le indico **Rubeus** toma al pequeño y llévalo con Albus Dumbledore, dile que me espere unos momentos que estaré con El en cuanto termine aquí, trasladando a Harry a los brazos del semi-gigante, el cual salió y la voz llamo a dos almas y les dijo queridos acompáñeme los llevare al fin con sus antecesores.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

 **La tutela de Harry**

Rubeus Hagrid tomo su moto y se dirigió a la escuela, al llegar al castillo, le comento lo que había pasado en casa de los Potter, por lo que Albus inmediatamente convoco a sus profesores por medio de la red flu y con su Patronus reclamo a sus hermanos.

Presentándose inmediatamente **Minerva Mcgonagall** la cual corrió y tomo a Harry en sus brazos con el afán de consolarlo, y fueron llegando los demás: **Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick,** **Amapola Pomfrey** **, Pomona Sprout, Amapola** junto con **Ariadna y Aberforth Dumbledore**. Se acercaron junto con Minerva lanzaron un hechizo de tranquilidad, y uno de sueño al joven, y Ariadna le hizo un diagnóstico de su salud.

 **Albus** , **Aberforth** vean esto, rápidamente los dos se acercaron distinguiendo la herida que Harry presentaba en la frente sintieron como emanaba de esta una magia muy obscura, los tres en conjunto envían un hechizo de sanación pero ven que es infructuoso por lo que deciden esperar para más tarde.

 **Albus** se dirigió a sus acompañantes, he sido informado que los Potter han sido acecinados por Lord Voldemort hace unos momentos y Harry fue enviado aquí por una voz que se lo entrego a Rubeus Hagrid **.** Tengo idea de quien se trata pero esperemos que llegue para poder confirmar.

 **Severus Snape** cayó de rodillas con su cara entre sus manos, solo Albus sabía que le pasaba. **Filius Flitwick** pregunto quién se hará cargo del niño sus padrinos se encuentran en una lucha contra lord Voldemort y los mortifagos en Londres, solo estaría su tía la hermana Petunia con su esposo e hijo que son muggles, por lo que Severus indico esta sería la menos adecuada ya que ella y su marido odian todo lo que tenga que ver a con nuestro mundo, por lo que todos se pusieron a discutir, con quien debería vivir y quien debería ser su tutor mágico.

Por la red flu, arribó **Remus Lupin** con más malas noticias informando que durante la pelea con los mortifagos, habían acorralado a los esposos Longbottom, entre los Lancaster Bellatrix, más Barty Crouch Jr. y otros enmascarados que en conjunto les lanzaron varios crucios y cuando los pudimos rescatar, los tuvimos que enviar a San Mugo ya que quedaron muy dañados, los sanadores no han dado un diagnóstico.

Siruis continuo pelando con la otra parte de mortifagos, cuando un cuadro de la oficina intervino este informo los Longbottom fueron diagnosticados con un daño incurable en sus cerebros, cuando otro cuadro de los directores intervino informando no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió pero a Siruis Black, por orden del ministro fue trasladado a Azkaban sin juicio, con eso los dos hermanos estan haya.

Los presentes quedaron en silencio, los cuales pensaban que las desgracias no llegan solas, un llanto muy calmo cortó los pensamientos de todos regresando a lo primordial de la situación, por lo que comenzó de nuevo la discusión de que se debía de hacer con el pequeño Harry, en medio de esta los presentes sintieron la presencia de algo que contenía una magia fuerte y diferente, de pronto se oyó una voz que dio las buenas noches, a lo que **Rubeus** **Hagrid** dijo es la misma voz que me entrego a Harry.

Buenas noches contestaron todos, la voz les dijo veo que han estado hablando y creo que yo tengo una solución que dada mi condición y categoría es la más viable me permiten explicarme; Albus contesto sé quién eres por lo que tienes derecho a estar entre nosotros y darnos tu solución.

Entre las sombras la voz explico, Harry tiene unos ancestros que estarían dispuestos de cuidarlo y lo regresaría a sus 11 años, ellos son los magos de la antigüedad los cuales Ustedes los Dumbledore los conocen, recuerden a Carolinus, Solarius y **L** o Tae Zhao; Albus respondió estamos de acuerdo, por lo que la sombra toma a el niño y sintió la fuerza de una magia negra muy fuerte.

Por lo que le indico a Albus, el niño trae un Horrocrux incrustado en su cabeza me permiten tengo que quitarlo, dando un bezo a la cicatriz, inflamando este corresponde a una parte del hombre al que le recogí su cuerpo, esta parte la llevare conmigo adonde debe pertenecer, ya que solo deje la parte de Alma que le quedaba, de haber sabido esto no lo habría dejado, y ya que estamos de acuerdo me despido desapareciendo inmediatamente.

El grupo comenzó un interrogatorio al director el cual con esa calma que lo caracteriza empezó los magos de los que escucharon son los ancestros de Lili y son magos sin barita de los más aptos para educar a Harry. Y la voz es el padrino de los Potter de hace mas de los tiempos de nuestros ancestros, y el segundo ser que domina la magia en su totalidad.

Como algunos sabemos un Horrocrux es la partición del Alma de un ser humano pudiendo ser guardada en cualquier objeto o dentro de otro ser humano, por lo que entendí aparentemente Voldemort ha dividido su alma en el máximo posible en forma accidental ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que lo hizo; esperemos que sea la única partición.

Pero antes de atender este hecho, debemos ocuparnos de los Longbottom, ver que paso con Siruis Black y con Lord Voldemort; por lo que tendremos que separarnos, por favor Ariadna y Amapola diríjanse a San Mugo para los Longbottom, Minerva busca Augusta en su casa debe tener a Neville, Severus por favor en tu calidad investiga lo que sucedió con Lord Voldemort, mientras que Remus y Filius van a Azkaban a ver como esta Sirius y Aberforth y yo vamos al Ministerio averiguar cuáles son los cargos y arreglar un juicio en caso de ser necesario.

Partiendo rápidamente por la chimenea de la Dirección cada grupo hacia sus encargos.

A su regreso a la oficina de la dirección fueron llegando en grupos, cuando Albus llego fue informando para Siruis lo acusaron de ser el poseedor del encantamiento fidelius por lo que él dice que no era el poseedor de ese fidelius que al final para que Lord Voldemort no fuera tras de él por ser el más obvio cambiaron y se lo pidieron a petter petetiwrm le dimos veritaserum y la respuesta fue la misma por lo que es la verdad.

Severus dijo del Señor tenebroso no se sabe nada todos los mortifagos están desconcertados por lo que será fácil atraparlos y encancerarlos; a lo que Alastor Mody salió presuroso para con los Aurores proceder a detenerlos. Algunos la orden ya los traslado al ministerio para su encarcelamiento y juicio, aunque se detecto que había magos hechizados por la maldición Imperius.

Ariadna y Amapola le informaron que a los Lomboton fueron gravemente dañados pero que Ariadna piensa que está convencida que los podrá recuperar en un tiempo aunque largo lo lograra.

Minerva le dijo que Neville estaba en la mansión de la Abuela pero hay que ayudarla a fortalecer sus alas de protección, Albus le dijo esto no es problema mañana con mis hermanos iremos.

Albus le indico, para este lunes se iniciara el juicio para Sirus Blak por todo el tribunal, se usara veritaserum y estoy seguro que lo tendremos en libertad máximo para el miércoles.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

 **Encuentro con sus Ancestros**

Estando Carolinus platicando con su hija la **Princesa Melisande** en su sala sintiendo una sombra moverse por la habitación hablo… Bienvenido seas a que debemos el honor de tu visita, esta les respondió a muchos siglos de hoy vuestro ultimo heredero fue a atacado junto con sus padres, por lo que pensé que ustedes y tus hermanos serían los mejores tutores para él, Melisande quieres recibirlo y darle la fuerza de tu amor, la cual estiro sus brazos y apareció un niño en ellos que se aferró fuertemente a su cuello y siguió durmiendo.

Carolinus se incorporó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, querido amigo en el siento la fuerza de un núcleo mágico con una gran conexión con los cuatro elementos, la voz le respondió por esa razón y que desciende de ti, pensé que tú podrías ser sus Tutor mágico, los magos que eran amigos de sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo de que esto debería ser lo mejor para Harry, él deberá de regresar a su tiempo para su 11° cumpleaños, Melisande pregunto qué edad tiene, nació el 31 de julio de 1980.

Mientras Carolinus se contactó con sus hermanos los cuales se fueron presentando cada uno montando en sus Dragones, los cuales saludaron y procedieron a poner su mano en la cabeza del niño comentando El llegara a ser más poderoso que Merlín, deberemos los cuatro dedicarnos a formarlo junto con todos los seres mágicos que nos rodean.

Estoy de acuerdo con Ustedes, recuerden que para su onceavo cumpleaños lo deberé de regresar a su tiempo, discúlpenme pero tengo mucho que hacer desapareciendo.

Los cuatro presentes rodearon a Harry y tocándolo comenzaron un análisis del núcleo mágico, Solarius comento desde su nacimiento demostró su fuerza mágica, esta solo la había sentido en nuestros padres, los cuatro elementos están altamente conjuntadas en el núcleo.

Le Lo Tae Zhao dijo creo que el día de mañana hay que presentarlo a todos los seres mágicos que nos acompañan y estos serán sorprendidos por Harry ya que él se puede comunicar con todos ellos, y entre todos deberemos decidir cuál será la mejor forma de criarlo durante el tiempo que este aquí.

Carolinus efectuó unos movimientos con sus manos y el cuarto de **Princesa Melisande** fue ampliado apareciendo una cuna, bañera, cómodas con ropa infantil, Solarius también en un movimiento rápido puso juguetes infantiles de todos los tiempos, Lo Tae Zhao amplió la cocina y trajo alimento e utensilios de la época de Harry y Melisande decoro el cuarto con elementos de la naturaleza.

Terminando todo depositaron a Harry en la cuna, y se sentaron para empezar con el plan de crianza, Lo Tae Zhao comenzó a hablar es necesario dado su núcleo mágico se de forma natural cada uno de nosotros así como el nuestros amigos deberemos de manejarnos delante de Harry como siempre somos y sea el que al vernos nos cuestione, Solarius comento así aprendimos nosotros de nuestros padres, aun que Harry tomara mucho de todos dada su fuerza como tú has comentado querido Lo Tae Zhao.

Carolinus comento debemos comenzar con Smrgol, Gorbash, Lunarian (de Solarius), Bryagh (Dragón de Ommadon), Shen Tsu (los Unicornios, Aves fénix, Centauros, Nomos, Goblins, Elfos, Velas, Sirenas, Tritones, Pegazos, Aethonan (caballo volador), Thestal (caballos de la muerte).

Posteriormente Hija le presentaras a los seres mágicos y no mágicos de la naturaleza y finalmente los animales de la obscuridad. La familia decidió retirarse al descanso ya que al día siguiente cambiaría su rutina.

Melisande entro a su habitación y reviso a Harry, al observarlo sintió que en su ser despertaba un sentimiento diferente pero hermoso, decidiendo realizar unos cambios, agrando su cama y tomo al niño en sus brazos y se acostó junto con él, durante la noche un fuerte lazo de luz de oro los fue envolviéndolos, por lo que a la mañana siguiente cuando ella despertó vio que el niño jugaba con su cabello y estaba muy tranquilo.

Y como si dentro de su cerebro oyó me puedes decir quién eres, donde están mis papas y tengo hambre, Ella pensó me llamo Melisande Tu Abuela y cuidare de ti ya que tus padres han hecho un viaje muy largo y que te gustaría comer, Harry la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un beso.

Parándose en la cama Harry le dijo me darías leche, huevo, salchichas, claro que si, ¿Meli quienes son los tres hombres que estaba ayer tocándome mientras tú me tenías en tus brazos?, ellos son mi padre y mis tíos, ellos también te cuidaran y los cinco te ayudaremos mientras vas creciendo, hoy te presentaremos a cinco seres que te protegerán.

Melisande con un movimiento cambio a Harry trasladándose a la cocina con el pequeño al llegar vio a su padre y tíos sentados, Diciendo padre anoche al acostarme sentí algo que no sé cómo explicarlo cuando lo vi en la cuna me provoco una ternura que no había sentido nunca, Melisande recordaras le dijo Carolinus hace aproximadamente un año el día que él nació pero en nuestro tiempo tuviste una premonición y a la mañana siguiente al despertarte me dijiste padre anoche vi nacer a mi nieto como puede ser posible si todavía ni siquiera tengo novio y yo te respondí hija recuerda que no solo eres bruja sino también tienes el don de la profecía por quien lo trajo el es tu nieto y por tanto Nuestro bisnieto, por lo que cargo a Harry para sentarlo y darle su alimento, El niño se dirigió a los hermanos, Meli me dijo que ustedes me cuidaran y enseñaran, pero les puedo decir tíos, ya que sus nombres me costaría trabajo, a lo que los hermanos sonriendo le dijeron que si por lo que Harry les dijo Gracias Tío Verde, Azul y Amarillo y se puso a tomar sus alimentos.

Solarius comento creo que con la fuerza de este vínculo entre nuestros núcleos nos hará más fácil la encomienda, terminando sus alimentos el Pequeño pregunto Tíos Meli me dijo que hoy me presentarían a unos seres que me protegerán y puedo jugar con ellos.

Carolinus le respondió espero que sí, Ellos están por llegar y como lo vallan haciendo te los iremos presentando, los primeros en llegar fueron Smrgol, Gorbash. Por lo que Carolinus tomo de la mano a Harry y le indico ellos siempre han estado conmigo por lo que no deberás temer, saliendo a patio de la casa donde estaban dos majestuosos Dragones, con una tranquilidad Harry se acercó a ellos, cuando Carolinus oyó que el pequeño platicaba con los Dragones en su idioma y les hacía muchas preguntas, aunque él sabía hablar dragones no entendía bien todas las preguntas y respuestas, por lo que llamo a los demás, los que también quedaron sorprendidos, por lo que Smrgol se dirigió a ellos este infante es multiparlante por lo que toda nuestra raza estará dispuesta siempre a protegerlo

Bryagh, Shen Tsu y Lunarian, se presentaron e inmediatamente se presentaron a Harry, el cual les dio la bienvenida, Lunarian se dirigió a los magos el joven en un futuro será un gran animago y este será como nuestro ancestro el gran dragón dorado, regresando con el resto de los dragones, el dragón Bryagh le dijo a Harry creo que mi familiar estará interesado en conocerte por lo que voy por él, al cabo de unos minutos se presentó con otro anciano que se acercó al niño y al tocarlo les indico a sus hermanos este niño será de la altura mágica de nuestro padre.

Querido yo soy **Ommadon** hermano de ellos a los que has decidido llamar tíos y es mi deseo participar en tu preparación ya que el tiempo es relativo y muy corto para lo que deberás aprender.

Hermanos creo que deberemos distribuir su tiempo en dos horas con cada uno de nosotros y dos horas con Melisande, ya que aunque es multiparlante, es también un meta morfó, animago y pose la habilidad innata de la temporalidad, la luz de la magia y la capacidad de combatir.

Por lo que Carolinus les informa miren ayer me entere por la voz que escuchamos Melisande y yo, el pequeño es nieto directo de Melisande después de que ella cumpla con su destino en este tiempo.

Para ese momento Melisande ya había visto Dragones, Unicornios, Centauros, aves Fénix, Acromantula, Ashwinder, Augurey, Basilisco, pareciese que rápidamente se hubiese corrido la voz de que había quien les entendiese, padre para este momento creo que ya para esta hora no falta un animal mágico que no haya venido a ver a este niño.

Carolinus indica mientras el niño este aquí cada uno de nosotros estaremos con él y aremos nuestras cosas de forma natural si el pregunta nosotros respondemos y conforme vaya creciendo nos interrogara más y si nos pregunta como se lo hacemos le enseñamos esperamos que lo logre y le explicamos para que entienda lo que es la esencia de nuestra magia, pero el pose las cuatro esencias mas la habilidad de Melisande.

Durante los dos primeros años Harry solo veía y algunas veces cuestionaba, pero a partir de ahí les interrogaba todo y quería imitarlo, durante el tercer año de su estadía le costaba una o dos veces el intento a partir del siguiente con solo verlo lo podía hacer en el primer intento y durante el quinto año ya solo lo imitaba y como resultado le salía muy bien a partir de ahí veía y hacia y en ocasiones logro efectuar hechizos diferentes, move (trasladarse), peribit (desaparecer), fujite (Volar), para su noveno cumpleaños sorprendió a su Abuela y a los cuatro hermanos cuando efectuó sin que se le hubiesen enseñado un Patronus corpóreo Un fénix majestuoso y le dijo a Melisande Madre puedo hacer otro diferente mira y saco un venado macho cola blanca con unas astas de nueve puntas y le indico que él sentía que podía hacer un tercero pero que todavía no lo había efectuarlo. Mira Harry no te presiones solo lo vas a sacar una vez que lo encuentres de que tipo lo quieres.

Los dos últimos años Harry había desarrollado los cuatro núcleos de la magia gracias los cuatro hermanos, su abuela Melisande y los cinco dragones, para su 10 año con ellos les dijo a todos les tengo una sorpresa espero les guste gracias a sus familiares lo he aprendido y dominado, pero tenemos que hacerlo afuera de la casa porque no cabria aquí, siendo una bonita tarde de abril salieron al patio intrigados pero felices, ya habían aprendido que su niño tenía la habilidad de sorprenderlos gratamente; una vez fuera vieron que estaban ahí los dragones de la comarca en pleno por lo que Carolinus le pregunto a Gorbash, que pasa a lo que este le respondió no te preocupes ustedes nos pidieron que participásemos en la preparación de vuestro pupilo, que eso que iban a ver era su aportación.

Harry se paro delante de los cuatro magos y su abuela y les pidió que no se espantaran y con un movimiento de su mano quedo trasformado en un gigantesco dragón dorado que lanzaba fuego y podía volar como todos los demás dragones que dieron una gran vuelta sobre sus cabezas; aterrizando en forma tranquila y regresando a su forma normal por lo que fue felicitado y les dieron las gracias a todos los dragones presente para que ellos la extendiesen a todos.

Cuando Harry se retiro a dormir los cuatro hermanos y Melisande se pusieron a platicar Solarius tomo la palabra y dijo creo que se está acercado la hora en que tiene que regresar a su tiempo, aunque jamás le hemos ocultado el hecho es hora que lo empecemos a preparar y si están de acuerdo Melisande en mi opinión debes ser tu quien se lo diga y lo prepare más directamente ya que te tiene un cariño muy grande desde su llegada te ha considerado su madre aunque te dice Abuela o Meli siente que eres el sustituto de su madre, nosotros te ayudáremos en nuestras charlas con el pero debes prepararlo de que no perderá a otra madre sino que estarás dentro del que solo tiene que buscarte y siempre existirás ahí para ayudarlo.

Quedando todos de acuerdo por lo que a partir del día siguiente Melisande comenzó a platicar con Harry sobre esto, aunque el siempre había sabido esto le dolía separarse de Ella, y cuando le explico que siempre estarían dentro de él tanto ella como sus bisabuelos y los dragones que jamás lo abandonarían, a Harry dejo de preocuparle y le pregunto a Meli que esto cuando pensaba que seria, creo que deberá de ser pro medio del mes de mayo o principios de junio ya que deberás de hacer varias cosas antes de que comiences la escuela;

Harry comenzó a cuestionar a todos, como sería que se enterarían que ya era la hora de irse, quien se lo llevaría, que pasaría al llegar a su tiempo, por lo que decidieron que estas respuestas tendrían que ser contestadas por todos los hermanos y la Princesa Melisande.

Por lo que la noche del 15 de junio se sentaron todos a la mesa y Carolinus comenzó mira Harry para responder tus dudas vanos a ir explicando una a una por lo que si sabemos y lo que hemos logrado averiguar de las visiones de tu abuela;

Sabemos que por estos días debe aparecer en la casa un sobre de pergamino escrito con letra verde dirigido a ti del colegio de magia y hechicería de _HOGWARTS_ , en el cual se te avisa que has sido aceptado y debe traer la lista de material para tus estudios

Después quien te regresara a tu tiempo estamos seguros que será el padrino de tu padre que fue quien te trajo, él es más poderoso que nosotros cinco y que todos los magos que conocerás en tu tiempo, como y que día exactamente no lo sabemos.

El Colegio sabemos que es un castillo que fue fundado por cuatro magos hijos del mago más poderoso desde nuestro tiempo hasta que tu estés listo, hay maestros que te darán teoría y práctica escrita y usaras una varita la que te ayudara a concentrar tu magia esto no implica que dejes de hacerla sin varita.

En tu tiempo y por tu edad debes tener cuando menos un mago como tutor mágico y uno como tutor físico, por lo que sabemos por medio de Meli tendrás cinco Tutores magicos en la escuela y cuatro físicos, tres serán de fuera de ella, de los primeros cinco nosotros conocemos a tres uno será el director, su Hermano y la otra su Hermana que es una gran sanadora y abra otra bruja muy hábil en transformaciones, y otro brujo en hechisos; de los cuatro físicos sabemos que dos de ellos son: tus padrinos nombrado por tus padres desde tu nacimiento el es un gran mago pero está muy triste tu lo deberás de sacar de esa culpa que siente, la otra es tu madrina nombrada por tu madre, el otro también fue amigo de tus padres desde estudiante y cuando llegues le deberás de pedir a la sanadora que lo revise y lo cure ella sabe hacerlo pero no sabe de su mal porque nadie se lo ha informado y a Él le da pena hablar de eso, y el último tiene un secreto que te lo contaremos pero debes prometer no hacerle mención de esto, fue amigo de tu madre y está enamorado de ella aunque ella ya haya partido y habita en su corazón además el será también tu maestro, al principió sentirás que te trata mal pero en un momento del primer año tu le aras ver que eres el hijo de Lily y el cambiara para bien tuyo y de Él. Eso si el te pedirá que no cambies su imagen por lo que siempre deberás fingir una animadversión asía el.

Un consejo te daremos durante tus primeros seis años pocos deben saber de tus habilidades, destaca en tus materias académicas pero tus capacidades aprendidas aquí pocos deben conocerlas, por lógica sabemos que el director y sus hermanos las conocen pero no lo dirán ni a tus otros tutores mágicos.

De tus tutores físicos el último lo deducirá más rápido que los otros tres.

Hasta aquí tienes algunas dudas todavía Harry, si conoceré a mi madrina física en mi tiempo, si pero se encuentra enferma junto con su esposo, por el grupo de seguidores del mago tenebroso que mato a tus Padres, como al año o poco más la mujer que más cariño te demostrara la terminara de sanar ya lleva casi 10 años curándola; Melisande intervino en tu primer año habrá un niño muy especial es hijo de un mago fiel al mago tenebroso este te retara en un vuelo con escoba no temas recibirá una lección muy desagradable para él y buena para ti.

Como todo te sucederán cosas buenas y malas la vida es así, tendrás amigos, solo el niño que te dijo Meli y dos amigos de él serán contrarios a ti pero después del tercer año esto cambiara.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Caqpitulo 14**

 **El** **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

El 30 de junio al presentarse en el comedor Carolinus, Melisande y Harry, vieron en la mesa recargada en unas flores un sobre rotulado en letra verde y con una caligrafia impecable que Carolinus reconoció de inmediato, ábrela Harry

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Orden de Merlin, Primera clase,

Gran Hechicero

Jefe de magos Wizengamot

Jefe Supremo, confederación Internacional de Magos

Querido señor: Harry Potter Evans

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente.

Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora.

Reverso del pergamino:

Uniforme  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Libros  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

 _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ Miranda Goshawk

 _Una Historia de la Magia_ , Bathilda Bagshot

 _Teoría Mágica_ , Adalbert Waffling

 _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_ , Emeric Switch

 _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_ , Phyllida Spore

 _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_ , Arsenius Jigger

Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_ , Quentim Trimble

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:

¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?

Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo dijo Carolinus, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De repente se puso a buscar por el cuarto una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), tomo una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés. Querido señor Dumbledore: La carta ha sido entregada a Harry. Estamos esperando a su padrino por lo que no sabemos cuándo estará con usted. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien. Atentamente Carolinus.

Enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar en persona. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente; querido Harry no sé como llego la lechuza ni como regresara a tu tiempo tengo una teoría que puede ser la acertada El Padrino de tu padre la trajo a nuestro tiempo y él se la llevara de regreso, por cierto Harry el ahora es tu padrino y de acuerdo con el que me platico él ha sido padrino de la familia de tu padre desde su inicio.

Harry vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. Meli acabo de recordar algo nuevo de la muerte de mis padres me ayudas todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.

Pero ¿qué sucedió con Voldemor Buena pregunta, Harry el día que ataco a tus padres tu padrino le quito su cuerpo dejando un solo pedazo de alma Desapareciendo. Si te hubiese dejado en tu tiempo por el hecho de la derrota de Voldemor eso te hubiese hecho más famoso y te hubieses corrompido. Por lo que la gente de tú tiempo y tu padrino decidieron que mejor vivieras aquí, sabes. Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso ¿Por qué se fue? Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero creo que en unos años retornara muy poderoso y tendrás que luchar con el aunque él no sabe que tu poses una fuerza que lo eliminara.

Sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. El hijo de Lily y James Potter Hogwarts! Tu nombre está apuntado casi desde que naciste. Irás al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no te conocerá a ti mismo. Estarás con jóvenes de tu misma edad, lo que será un cambio.

Estado en eso cuando la voz lúgubre se escucho por todo el comedor Harry querido hijo esta noche estaré para llevarte a tu tiempo tienes este tiempo para despedirte de todos los animales y plantas que se han hecho tus amigos, así como de tu familia en este tiempo, te dejo en tu cuarto un tronco en el que tiene más de 15 compartimentos

Deberás traer estas plantas y cuando termine tu clase de pociones se las darás como regalo al profesor Severus Snape que un que como ya te dijeron no le dirás su secreto pero si le dirás que aunque tu padre le efectuó muchas bromas muy pesadas y humillantes no por eso dejas de ser hijo a Lili: te enumerare algunas Saúco, Cinamomo, La Mamdragora, San Pedro, El Peyote, Planta de san juan, Albahaca, Cola de Caballo, Acónito, Branquialgas, Díctamo, Col Masticadora China, Luparia, Narcisos Pitantes, Tentácula venenosa, Angelica, Melisa para ellas tienes en el primer compartimiento de tu tronco un espacio preparado para albergarlas y que nunca se marchiten.

Todos guardaron silencio y fue Meli quien dijo se ha ido, creo Harry que debes traer lo que El llamo un tronco, Harry efectuó un movimiento y junto a él y Meli apareció un baúl que a la vista se veía pequeño pero conforme lo fueron abriendo cada espacio era mayor que el anterior a lo que Meli le dijo creo que debes llevarle cosas a cada uno de los tutores, a los tres hermanos Dumbledor te ayudaremos de los demás te daremos consejos y tu y nosotros decidiremos que le llevaras por lo que solo nos queda una tutora mágica que de acuerdo con lo que se es una bruja magnifica en trasformaciones, tu padrino y el amigo de tu padre son grandes en la lucha y defensa de los inocentes y a Severus ya lo tienes, decidamos y preparemos tus cosas.

Creo que al amigo de papá ya sé que darle por lo que me han platicado, y a mi padrino le voy a dar que pueda hacer magia en su forma de animago, y creo que a la maestra McGonagall le podría dar lo mismo o el poder de darles movimiento de defensa a cosas inanimadas como estatuas y cosas así, ustedes que opinan, Carolinus le indico hijo creo que tu segunda opción le resultara muy satisfactoria, pero al otro amigo de tu padre debes ser muy discreto y cuidadoso para que no hieras su sentimientos.

Entre él y su Abuela se despidieron de todos los animales y plantas del mundo mágico Harry el que se fue a despedir y agradecer a todos en su forma de dragón por lo que estos le ofrecieron lealtad y que cuando quisiese algo de ellos solo se transformara y los llamara que de toda comarca irían para apoyarlo.

Por las tardes entre Harry y Meli fueron organizando el baúl por secciones, Meli le dijo ya que la primera sección fue destinada como un invernadero pidámosle a papá que la amplié para que toda ella se un herbolario de esta época, la segunda comentar a Carolinus nos la haga una de pociones de diferentes esencias, la tercera digámosle Tio Ommadon que te la haga de contra venenos y contra de pociones y maleficios, la cuarta yo te proporcionare hechizos que solo conocemos nosotros y te serán muy útiles y quinta la que Lo Tae Zhao no tendrá inconveniente en proporcionarte libros de esta época para que puedas consultar, él posee una de las bibliotecas más grandes de nuestra época.

En la sexta pondremos tu ropa de escuela, la séptima tu ropa de uso diario de tu época, en la octava pondremos todo lo que requieras para el deporte de tu época que practicaras y destacaras no me preguntes lo soñé anoche te vi jugando un juego que no hay en nuestra época, en la novena pondremos tus libros y útiles que requieras para la escuela que viene en tu lista que te enviaron, la decima podrás poner cosas que iras recibiendo de maestros y compañeros, tus guardianes mágicos y físicos.

La onceava te pondré una galería de fotos de todos nosotros y tus amigos de esta época, otra sesión que alguien te va regalar de tus padres reales, y la tercera de tus nuevos amigos, en la última sección tu podrás poner lo que gustes consideres relevante o decidas que vale la pena.

La doceava tendrá una alacena ya ves que mi padre siempre dice que es bueno tener algo que comer por si se nos apetece, de esta deberás pedirles a los elfos que la mantengan al día y te surtan de lo que te gusta en tu época por ahora pondremos lo que aquí te agrada.

La treceava tendrá el pensadero que tú hiciste y todos los recuerdos que hemos juntado durante tu estancia el cual solo lo iras ampliando cuando estos te lleguen o alguien te los platique y los logres recordar, pero recuerda siempre este puede contener recuerdos que tu extraes de tu cabeza o lagrimas tuyas o de otra persona y estas contienen todo el recuerdo que las provoca, por lo que esta y las dos siguientes solo tú puedes entrar.

La catorceava te pondré un lugar donde puedas guardar tu dinero, las piezas que te regalaron tus amigos dragones y cosas que yo, mis tíos y mi padre te obsequiaremos, tomando encuentra que estas son por parte de tus amigos dragones piezas de oro que solo ellos saben donde las encuentran muchas de ellas son de otras épocas y otros lugares y varias de ellas posen poderes mágicos.

La última sección te pondré una zona tipo dormitorio, sala de estudio y escritorio por si requieres aislarte a trabajar o simplemente a estar en paz.

Meli ¿esto no será demasiado pesado?, no te preocupes entre nosotros cinco aremos que pese menos que una pluma, solo queda algo por hacer mira Harry entra en el compartimento 13,14 y 15 y dales unas alas de protección como las que ya haces que son demasiado fuertes para ser detectadas y eliminadas con magia obscura ya que esta solo las fortalecería.

En la noche se presentaron los cuatro hermanos juntamente con La princesa Melisande y Harry se dispusieron a departir una cena y una plática, Carolinus le dijo a Harry te enseñaremos dos hechizos últimos que te servirán en el futuro, el primero consiste en que tu baúl lo puedas hacer indetectable y el segundo que se haga tan pequeño que lo puedas cargar en tu bolsa, así mismo Ommadon preparo una bolsa que puedes traer en tu cuello y aunque la veas pequeñita puedes guardar lo que gustes es indetectable y le tendrás que poner alas de protección de las que tú haces, Carolinus te manufacturo un aditamento para que lo coloques en tu brazo y en ella pongas tu varita como podrás adivinar este también es indetectable, te aclaro el mago que habrá hecho tu varita si lo puede detectar, como no lo sabemos

Al llegar a tu época abre tu baúl y lograrás ver en la sección de regalos los que te damos ahora, en este momento otros consejos de acuerdo con lo que nos platico Albus Dumbledore deberías ir al banco mágico, te acompañara algún mago de tu época en él hay una bóveda que dejaron tus padres para tus gastos, pero cuando llegues ahí te presentaran con un gnomo al cual le hablaras en su lengua nativa, el mago que te Llevara no la sabe, este gnomo te presentara al principal de los gnomos y seguirás hablándole igual y este te mencionara algunas cosas que te sorprenderán, ten paciencia y discreción, el Director será el mago que te hará mención de tus tutores mágicos y físicos como te enteraras solo ellos pueden intervenir en tu formación, aunque habrá otras brujas que quieran hacerlo.

Así mismo de acuerdo con lo que pudo ver Melisande habrá dos jóvenes desde el principio que se harán tus amigos un joven pelirrojo y una jovencita de cabello negro muy tupido y muy inteligente ambos serán tus amigos en ese orden, después conocerás al hijo de tu madrina real al que tendrás que ayudar a que confié en él y una niña rubia que te parecerá extraña pero ella te necesita como tú a ella ese grupo será parte esencial en tu vida escolar.

Solo nos resta esperar, por lo que este tiempo disfruta haciendo lo que gustes, hay algo que jamás debes olvidar siempre estaremos contigo en tu corazón junto con tus padres, y solo tienes que invocarnos y estaremos listos para brindarte la ayuda que requieras.

Harry decidió pasar la mayor parte de esos horas con Melisande, ambos sabían que se extrañarían demasiado que el lazo que los unía era muy intenso, Harry se cuestionaba como era posible que fuese su abuela y viviese a mas de 1000 años de distancia de su época por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle, ella con la paciencia y cariño que sentía por él le dijo mira hijo tu sabes que puedo de alguna forma ver cosas del futuro por lo que he visto que dentro de un tiempo después de tu partida aquí habrá problemas y una lucha de poder, yo estaré en un trance y no te puedo decir que pasara, cuando todo acabe conoceré a Peter Dickenson científico de unos 50 años antes de tu tiempo con el cual me casare, quien por razón a que viaja al pasado a su regreso tendrá éxito con un invento suyo de la experiencia en nuestro tiempo por lo que cambiara su apellido por Evans, y tendré dos hijas tu tía petunia que heredo a su padre y vuestra Madre que nos heredo a nosotros; tu tía que desde niña desprecio a Lily le hizo daño moral y desprecia todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros, lo que ella no sabe es que tu primo cuando se case el destino le dará una lección a tu tía ya que el tendrá dos gemelos que serán magos, de esto que te cuento solo te pido se lo hagas saber lo más rápido después de tu regreso a tu tiempo eso evitara situaciones legales, además te pido que cuando se los dices te acompañe el Mago mayor de tus Tutores ya que el protegió siempre a tu madre.

En la noche del 30 de junio en la Dirección de Hogwarts se encontraban solo y caminando por el despacho sintió la presencia de una magia poderosísima y solo dijo buenas noches, es la segunda vez que siento tu presencia pero no logro verte, a lo que la voz dijo estimado Albus tu tiempo no ha llegado y solo cuando esto se dé me veras, he venido a avisarte que mañana estaré con Harry James Potter Evans por lo que deberás estar aquí con tus hermanos, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, el profesor Filius Flitwick, el profesor Severus Snape, a Sirus Blak y a Remus Lupin, exclusivamente. Le dio las buenas noches y desapareció.

A la noche Harry se durmió tarde con la idea de ver quien lo regresaría a su época, no lo pudo ver ya dormido en la cocina Carolinus saludo buenas noches el joven se ha dormido paso algo, no lo que pasa es que si me viese no podría dormir en años solo la gente que está a punto de irse me ve, ustedes a pesar de todo me vieron pero ya solo me sienten pero no me ven, donde está en su recamara, de acuerdo me lo llevare y saliendo la sombra de la cocina , no se oyó ya nada


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo15**

 **De regreso al siglo 20**

Esa noche en el castillo en la dirección se encontraban los magos indicados por lo que Albus tomo la palabra y les dijo el día de ayer más o menos a esta hora estuvo aquí el padrino de los Potter y me indico que todos nosotros deberemos de estar presentes que traerá a Harry James Potter Evans.

Como tú sabes Black eres el padrino que sus padres eligieron, junto con la Sra. Alice Lomboton quien se encuentra en recuperación, adicionalmente a pedido que tenga en adición a ustedes dos tutores físicos más, que serán Severus Snape y a Remus Lupin, y cuando se recupere ella también, y cinco tutores mágicos que seremos, Su Servidor, Aberforth Dumbledore, y Ariadna Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, y como han de suponer El siempre estará para cuidarlo.

Sirus Blak pregunto mas intrigado que por oponerse ya que vio la cara de Severus Snape, porque Severus si por lo que se ve no está muy de acuerdo ya sea por la rivalidad que tenia con James, a lo que el aludido respondió, crees que me es fácil olvidar todo lo que ustedes tres me hicieron, por lo que Ariadna intervino si él lo pide es que puede ver el corazón de nosotros los aquí reunidos, así que no discutamos eso El sabe por qué escogió a Severus.

En ese momento se oye la vos y en brazos de Ariadna aparece un jovencito de nombre Harry Potter, en la bolsa de su pantalón podrán encontrar un baúl que yo le regale y quienes ustedes los Dumbledore conocen lo ayudara a guardar sus cosas, este es indetectable y como ustedes saben quiénes son sus ancestros el tiene la preparación mágica que ya conocen muy similar a la vuestra, lo escolar les toca a ustedes, cuando yo desaparezca lo deberán despertar, el tiene algo urgente que hacer, Ariadna por favor has un diagnostico completo, Albus el te pedirá una visita con su tía Petunia, te pido que lo acompañes y vas a oír una profecía que implica un castigo que su abuela le manda a su Tía Petunia, las razones las oí el día que me lo lleve Severus las vivió con su madre del joven y aunque este no las conocía, lo esencial se lo comento a Harry su abuela y ella le pidió que tu deberás escuchar porque posteriormente a Hogwarts le llegara el momento de intervenir.

Lo que sigue es decisión vuestra yo siempre estaré muy cerca de Harry, y si tu consideras que me requieres solo desea que venga y aquí estaré eso lo sabe El y sus ancestros, ahora Albus dile a Hagrid que el regalo que tiene pensado darle a Harry lo realice el está muy ilusionado él sabe que alguien se lo dará. Por lo tanto estoy a sus ordenes me voy.

En cuanto sintieron que la magia había desaparecido Ariadna despertó al niño, este los vio y cortésmente saludo, y pregunto quién me trajo, A lo que Albus le indico tu padrino mágico que ha pertenecido a tu familia desde tiempos inmemoriales, Harry respondió por lo que veo usted es Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, usted debe ser su hermano Albelfort y usted es Ariadna, La Sra es la profesora McGonagall, el es el profesor Filius Flitwick, por lo tanto Usted es el Profesor Severus Snape, tú debes ser mi padrino que mi padre te escogió Sirus Blak y usted es Remus Lupin el otro amigo de mi padre, espero no haberme equivocado y no haya sido descortés con ninguno.

No hijo eso somos, Harry se dirigió a Ariadna creo que debes hacerme un análisis como sanadora que eres, Duele, me enseñas como lo haces, Ariadna le dijo no hijo no duele ven mira esto es una varita y con ella voy hacer un barrido sobre tu cuerpo y es todo, Harry vio como ella al efectuarlo una luz azul lo recorrió de abajo a arriba y le dijo estas en perfecto estado, no detecto nada anormal, Harry se acerco a ella y en secreto le pidió que le hiciese un barrido a su tutor Lupin pero que no se diera cuenta del hecho y no le dijera más que a Lupin su resultado y lo hiciese en secreto y ya que lo hubiese hecho, él le diría por lo que lo había hecho.

Sé que tengo muchas cosas que hacer por lo que tengo sueño y no sé donde dormiré, en ese momento Ariadna le hizo un barrido a Lupin y discretamente le dijo no te muevas voy a analizarte y Ariadna con un complicado movimiento y palabras que nadie entendió Lupin quedo convertido en un Lobo alfa, a lo que Harry le dijo puedes volver a ser tu cuando lo desees, esto al principio te costara trabajo, has sido curado de una de las magias obscuras más antiguas que persisten en este tiempo.

De acuerdo con lo que se me explico a un mago que era animago y su transformación lo convertía en lobo pero este tenía un enemigo que dominaba la magia obscura por lo que el primero se trasformo en lobo pensando que así lo eludiría pero en cuanto quiso escapar el segundo mago le lanzo una maldición que lo obligo a que cada vez que las circunstancias que lo crearon y cada vez que suceda perdería la conciencia humana y solo quedaría la animal, dado que esto sucedió en luna llena así ha sucedido desde entonces y de acuerdo con mis ancestros solo La Sanadora Ariadna Dumbledore lo sabrá curar en estos tiempos pero como es parte de ti eres un animago como mi padrino, a lo que Albus dijo como ustedes son animagos como es que no lo sabíamos, deberán registrarse mañana mismo en el ministerio, Remus se sorprendió y le pregunto a Harry como sabias, mis ancestros me dijeron lo que has sufrido y que debería de ayudarte que mi padre así lo hubiese querido que el siempre velo por ti.

Por favor me indicas donde dormiré y estaré habitando, Albus contesto en las habitaciones de los fundadores mientras todo esto se arregla y se toman decisiones, Ariadna te llevara y se encargara de indicarte donde esta todo y te ayudara a dormirte.

Que piensas Albus le pregunto Filius, veo que fue preparado muy bien y sabe bien lo que quiere, temo que cada uno de nosotros recibirá una sorpresa incluso tu Severus, este le respondió no me interesa a lo que Albus se rio y comento no olvides que Lily fue tu mejor amiga y él lo sabe, pero como supo lo de Lupin, yo creo que a él le fue indicado por sus ancestros ellos sabían que Ariadna sabe como curarlos a los demás ese debe ser lo que el jovencito le recordara a Ella, desde que regresamos y , pero yo lo olvide porque te lo prometí Remus que no lo dijera y a ella no lo adivino, cuando Mi hermano lo descubrió, Ariadna regreso les indico una cúpula de oro lo envuelve y está profundamente dormido, esto nos dará problemas en la escuela en los dormitorios Albus tienes idea de por qué surge esa cúpula, Yo imagino que en su inconsciencia el genera su núcleo para su protección y esta desaparecerá cuando confié en nosotros.

Ariadna comento siento que él nos puede dar muchas sorpresas de acuerdo con el barrido detecte que es un multiparlante, creo que hace cosas que los niños de su edad ni siquiera imaginan, deberemos estar muy atentos.

Albus les dijo mañana voy al ministerio con ellos para su registro, aunque sé que no estás de acuerdo Black, pero en estas circunstancias, por lo que Filius creo que tu lo debes llevar al callejón Dayagon y Hagrid te acompañara por un encargo que ya les avía comentado.

Albus partió con los dos animagos, y Filius y hagrid le pidieron a Harry que fueran al callejón a hacerse de la lista de útiles, Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

 **Visita al banco y las sorpresas que este le depara**

Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse profesor Filius yo no traigo mucho dinero. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada? Pero si su casa fue destruida. ¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Hagrid llego y les dijo de momento tengo que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. Hagrid se irguió con orgullo. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Sacar cosas de Gringotts. Él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.

¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? preguntó Harry. Hechizos, encantamientos dijo Filius, Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.

¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia?, preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse. Por supuesto respondió Filius. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos. Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia? Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país y el mundo. ¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.

Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, Filius y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta: ¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad? dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts? Bueno, eso dicen respondió Filius. Me gustaría tener un dragón le dijo Hagrid. ¿Te gustaría tener uno?, Quiero uno desde que era niño a lo que Filius le dijo que por ley estaban prohibidos. Ya estamos. Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Filius, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.

La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario. ¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? Pregunto el profesor, Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino. Bien hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas. Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.

LIBROS:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

Historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TRAER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros, ropa era la zona comercial mas concurrida de Londres?, Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. Filius no podía dejar de confiar en él. Es aquí dijo Filius deteniéndose. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso. Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo Filius, él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.

Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba iluminado con velas y se veía claro y lujoso, con mucha comodidad y concurrido con personas que vestían todos de forma diferentes desde gente que si la veía en las calles de Londres los confundiría con cualquier persona hasta personas con ropa tan estrafalaria como el profesor Dumbledore como unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa y traía unos zapatos con unas puntas que parecían ganchos de color naranja.

Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron.

Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo: ¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid? No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts respondió Hagrid, el profesor Filius viene a ayudar a Harry Potter, Buen Dios dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry. El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

Válgame Dios susurró el cantinero. Harry Potter todo un honor. Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido. Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante. Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido. Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa. Siempre quise estrechar tu mano encantado.

Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. ¡Yo he sido amigo de Albus muchos años! Dijo a Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción. Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.

Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo. ¡Profesor Quirrell! dijo Filius. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts en ese momento Voldemor no estaba con él. P-P-Potter tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte. ¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell? D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa. Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención. Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry.

Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Filius se hizo oír. Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry. Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Filius se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla. ¿Está siempre tan nervioso? Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas, Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera, Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura,

Ahora ¿adónde vamos? ¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Filius, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura. Tres arriba, dos horizontales, murmuraba. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Filius Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su barita. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. Bienvenido dijo Filius al callejón Diagon.

Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos Todos los Tamaños Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata Automáticos Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos. Sí, vas a necesitar uno pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.

Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad oyó Harry que decía uno, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca habían visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...

Gringotts dijo Filius. Creo que aquí nos separamos Hagrid tu traes un encargo que al profesor Dumbledore y creo le urge.

Yo me quedo con Harry para su tramite habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había, Sí, eso es un gnomo dijo Filius en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.

Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas. Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí dijo Filius. Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Filius y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.

Ahí vieron que Hagrid ya estaba hablando con un gnomo tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece. El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente. Muy bien dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid voy a hacer que alguien lo acompañe abajo

Buenos días dijo Filius a un gnomo desocupado. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter. ¿Tiene su llave, señor? Sin levantar la cara el nomo, Filius le respondió la tengo aquí, y la saco de su bolsillo una pequeña llave dorada, y la puso sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo y le hablo en gnomes buen día señor, perdón por interrumpirlo en su trabajo pero he venido por un poco de dinero del fondo que dejaron mis padres como fondo de estudioso. El gnomo lo examinó de cerca. Y dijo permíteme parece estar todo en orden, permítame es urgente que le avise a nuestro Director.

¡Griphook! era otro gnomo. Que fue requerido con urgencia cuando se presento y oyó como el primer gnomo le dijo que llevara al joven y su acompañante a ver al Director del Banco que el joven le había hablado en su idioma por lo que era urgente les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en una oficina que denotaba elegancia y austeridad donde un gnomo más grande en edad saludo a Harry y le dijo bienvenido seas a lo que Harry le contesto mejor día lo tenga Usted, el gnomo le indico desde la fundación del banco sabíamos que un día recibiríamos la visita de un parlante, por lo que si no le molesta voy a pedir que me traigan una caja que contiene algo que me permitirá saber si es usted, Griphook podrías traer la caja de que hable en cuanto regreso traía un cofre.

El director lo tomo y al abrirlo saco un pergamino amarillento y lleno de polvo el cual leyó en gnomes, Harry El padrino de los Potter dejo esto hace más del tiempo que yo pueda recordar y contiene una sola pregunta con unos nombres que solo el parlante debe conocer, por lo que si fueras tan amable en respondérmela aquí dice pregúntale que digas los nombres de los cinco magos que te criaron desde el año y medio hasta la fecha , Harry le respondió Carolinus y su hija que es mi Abuela la Princesa Melisande, Ommagon, Solarius y Lo Tae Zhao.

El Gnomo le indico a Harry, mira hijo resulta que no solo existe la bóveda de tu fondo escolar hay mucho mas las que podaras administrar a tu mayoría de edad a los 16, y por el momento un tutor mágico y uno físico podrán autorizar que saques algo de ellas, te vamos a llevar a verlas bóvedas que poses y te mandaremos un listado de las propiedades y bienes así como los estados de cuentas de las mismas que poses pero debes buscar un buen jurista y un financiero, este puede ser el hermano de tu Director ellos te recomendaran un buen abogado.

Diciendo esto les pidió que lo siguieran a un carito de los tipo mineros Subieron y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo. Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce. Todo de Harry, era increíble. Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía. Filius ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa. Las de oro son galeones explicó. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti.

Se volvió hacia Griphook. Ahora, por favor usted nos dice subiendo al carrito, fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero el Director le hizo detener en las cámaras 1,2,3,4,5, y 6, así como las de los tres hermanos Peverel que de acuerdo con los registros eran los ancestros de los Potter. Tocó las puertas de las Bóvedas que con uno de sus largos dedos y éstas desaparecieron. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado añadió. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? quiso saber Harry. Más o menos cada diez años dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna. Algo realmente extraordinario había en aquellas cámaras de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó a ver que en todas ellas había cosas fabulosas de oro y plata, armaduras y armas, piedras preciosas, joyas fabulosas, libros y pergaminos, cuadros, tapetes, muebles e infinidad de aparatos de todo tipo de materiales, uno de los que más le llamo la atención era como un telescopio pero parecía hecho de agua, plantas, el director le indico que la cámara uno solo Harry sería el único que la podrá abrir a su mayoría, y estas dos la cámara que es de los Potter y la de Lily Evans, de acuerdo a las indicaciones del documento que te mostré deberás efectuarles en este momento unas alas de protección que de acuerdo a esto solo tú puedes hacer y moviendo sus manos efectuó las alas en cada una de ellas, el profesor Filius no salía de una sorpresa a otra, pero quedo realmente impresionado cuando Harry puso las alas.

Cuando terminaron salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme dijo Filius, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones».

Así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. ¿Hogwarts, guapo? dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar. Tengo muchos aquí en realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora. En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado. Hola dijo el muchacho. ¿También Hogwarts? Sí respondió Harry.

Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras como si tuviese algo atorado. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? continuó el muchacho. No dijo Harry. ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch? No dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch, recordando las palabras de Meli seria ese el juego. Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? No dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto. Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? Mmm contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante. ¡Oye, mira a esos hombres! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Filius y Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba. Ésos son Filius y Hagrid dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía. Trabajan en Hogwarts. Oh dijo el muchacho, he oído hablar de él grande es una especie de sirviente, ¿no? Es el guardabosques dijo Harry y el otro será nuestro profesor de encantos pues es un triste enano. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico. ¿Dónde están tus padres? Están muertos respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él. Oh, lo siento dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no? Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres; Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de magos de sangre pura. Gracias a que Madame Malkin le indico que había terminado con él, que al otro chico tenía que regresar su madre porque eran muy quisquillosos y creían que el mundo no los merecía.

Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó: Filius, ¿qué es el quidditch? Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch! No me hagas sentir peor dijo Harry.

Le contó a lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin. y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres, Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo! Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch? Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es como el fútbol en el mundo muggles, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas. ¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff? Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin dijo Filius con tono lúgubre. La mayoría de Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno ¿Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts? Hace muchos años respondió Filius.

Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Filius casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales dijo. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel. Filius tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Harry preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, y examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada). Fuera de la droguería, Harry miró otra vez la lista y le dijo a su profesor sólo falta la varita, Cuando encontraron a Hagrid te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños. Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. No tienes que sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás. Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

 **Olivander y la varita**

Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando. La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entro, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda.

Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta. —Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Harry dio un salto.

Un anciano estaba ante él; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. Hola dijo Harry con torpeza. Ah, sí dijo el hombre. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres. Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados. Y aquí es donde El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.

Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso dijo amablemente. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, Bueno, ahora, Harry Déjame ver. Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? Eh bien, soy diestro respondió Harry.

Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

Esto ya está dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible similar a la de tu Madre. Cógela y agítala. Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto parecida a la de vuestro padre. Muy elástica. Prueba Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó. No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar. Qué cliente tan difícil, tenemos ya probadas como quinientas, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas de todos colores y una luz dorada estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. el señor Ollivander dijo:¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien Qué curioso Realmente qué curioso Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

Perdón dijo Harry. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso? El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida. Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz. Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado hizo grandes cosas Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. Diciéndole al profesor, por favor dígale al Director Dumbledore que me vea mañana.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Filius emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.

Filius introdujo a un restaurante, Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Filius le golpeó el hombro. Todos creen que soy especial dijo finalmente. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Olivander. Pero yo no he demostrado que sé sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.

Filius se inclinó sobre la mesa. Había una sonrisa muy bondadosa. No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

 **El regreso al castillo y las dudas de Harry**

Llegando al castillo Filius se lo entrego a Ariadna ella lo llevo a su habitación y Harry le dijo que le ayudase a guardar su baúl, al abrirlo Ariadna noto que tenía demasiados compartimientos y ella le pregunto oye porque es tan grande y no pesa a lo que le respondió; recueras a los magos de la antigüedad ellos me enseñaron a hacerlo ligero y la voz que dice que es mi padrino me lo obsequio, por cierto tengo algo aquí para que lo puedas usar en tus sanaciones ella no esperaba eso y le dijo que estaba maravillada que eso le ayudaría bastante con su trabajo si eso me dijo la voz, me puedes explicar quién es.

Ariadna le dijo ven siéntate junto a mi tratare de darte una idea, ya que será mi hermano quien te explique muchas más cosas, mira por lo que se hace siglos los ancestros de tu padre lo conocieron y lo retaron eran tres hermanos y tu desciendes del más joven quien era el más prudente y sensato, pero sus hermanos no y por eso murieron poco después de conocerlo, y Ignatus que así se llamaba tu ancestro, no lo reto le pidió algo que lo protegiese de el mismo, y vivió con eso durante más de 200 años hasta que cansado se lo heredo a su hijo y lo llamo este le dijo que apartir de ese día el y su descendencia los consideraría sus ahijados, pero cuando Voldemor ataco a tu padre él se enfureció y le retiro su cuerpo dejándolo vagar en el mundo como un ente sin cuerpo, por esos eres su ahijado el último de los Potter y siempre te está vigilando, pero no te preocupes el te ama.

Harry le conto lo del otro chico en la tienda de ropa a lo que ella le respondió que algunos magos se creían superiores por ser de familias muy antiguas, pero Harry le dijo Ariadna mira cuando estuvimos en el Banco el Director me dijo que soy dueño de las seis primeras bóveda y de las de los hermanos Peverell y también esta las propiedades de de los Potter, me pidieron que pusiese unas alas de protección en ellas de las que yo sé hacer, mañana dile a tu hermano le tengo algo para él y para Albus, tengo un poco de hambre por lo que Ariadna llamo un elfo y le pidió una cena para Harry, en cuanto Harry lo vio le saludo en elfo y le pidió que no le hiciese reverencias que sería su amigo por siempre. Él le trajo la cena y Harry lo convido a comer con el este veía a Ariadna y no entendía que debería hacer, ella le pidió que se quedara, en cuanto termino se quedo dormido.,

Ariadna se traslado a la oficina de Albus y por medio de telepatía llamo a su otro hermano, en cuanto llego encontró a todos los tutores del niño, Albus le sonrió y le dijo convocaste a Aberforth esta le respondió que sí que bueno estaba por llamarlos quiero que el profesor Filius nos explique qué sucedió hoy con Harry durante su viaje a Londres.

Filius comenzó con lo del chico Malfoy y Ariadna les dijo que eso también le había preocupado a Harry ya que sentía que él no sabía nada de magia, a lo que Albus les dijo creo que el chico destacara rápidamente en sus asignaturas solo habría que darle más confianza para que se sintiese ajustó, luego Filius les indico que al llegar al banco Harry se había dirigido a los gnomos en su lengua y que aunque él no había entendido de que hablaban vio cosas extraordinarias que el gnomo no solo le habían abierto la cámara de la llave que le había dado Albus si no que le habían mostrado el contenido de las bóvedas 2,3,4,5,6 mas las tres de las hermanos Peverell, mas las de los Potter y la de Lily Evans y que la bóveda 1 también era de él pero que solo la podrá abrir a sus 16 años, de esto también les comento Ariadna de acuerdo con lo que él me explico las bóvedas del 2 al 6 son de sus ancestros de los cuales nosotros solo conocemos a cuatro el quinto me dijo que también era hermano de estos y se llamaba Omagon y la ultima es de la hija de Carolinus y abuela de Harry, Solarius y Lo Tae Zhao, las otras son de sus ancestros Potter los tres hermanos Peverell y la de los Potter y la de sus padres, también me conto que en una carta muy antigua que había dejado el Padrino de los Potter le podía que pusiese unas alas de protección que solo Él sabe hacer.

Filius les comento que en ellas había motones de cosas de oro. Y joyas dinero y cosa de magia muy antiguas y de todas las partes del mundo. Esto Me dijo Harry es porque los dragones de la antigüedad se las obsequiaron y ni él sabe para qué son.

Ariadna les explico que para la cena ella había llamado a un elfo para que le trajese de cenar y que él le hablo en su lengua y le pidió que cenara con él.

Albus comento este niño es el primer multiparlante en muchas generaciones atrás y que de las bóvedas era cierto ya que todos eran sus parientes por las dos familias que pertenecía, EL Director del Banco le pidió que todos que le recomendasen el mejor abogado que conociesen y Aberforth tu como financiero deberás ayudarlo con las propiedades y cuentas. Ariadna dijo a sus hermanos que Harry requería poder verlos, y los demás que esperasen una sorpresa para ellos también.

Ariadna les dijo el me ha regalado una serie de plantas y hierbas medicinales que nunca había visto y tiene esencias de todo el mundo su baúl tiene quince compartimentos de los que pude detectar solo doce con sus contenidos pero los tres solo los ciento pero son indetectables, al treceavo hizo entrar al elfo y le pidió algo en su lengua y este le dijo que contara que estarían todos al pendiente, por lo que creo Albus que mañana tendrás que ir al callejón Diagon para hablar con los gnomos y con el señor Olivander y en la tarde platicar con Harry.

Albus le dijo a Hagrid creo que mañana después de que desayune le invitaras a pasear por los jardines y las partes del bosque que tu consideres seguras para que no le pase nada y le dirás que después de la comida estaremos con él, para que me dé tiempo de hablar con los del Banco y Olivander,

A primera hora de la mañana Albus estaba en el Banco y el Gnomo Director le explico a detalle lo que había hablado con Harry, diciéndole que de acuerdo a sus cálculos a la mayoría de edad Harry seria el mago más rico de todo el mundo, pero que eso no era lo principal ya que él era multiparlante le indico que él vio como le había hablado en su lengua a los dos dragones que custodian las bóvedas más viejas y que estos se tranquilizaron y no hubo necesidad de usar las maquinas de ruido para mantenerlos alejados, y que para el viernes tendrían listo los reportes de las propiedades que le pertenecían así como los estados de cuentas de cada bóveda menos la uno que esa solo él podía saber que contenía hasta su mayoría de edad.

De ahí se fue a ver a Olivander y este le indico que había sido el cliente más difícil de entregarle la varita que lo escogiera y después de unas seiscientas se me ocurrió sacar la hermana que escogió a quien usted sabe, al ser tomada en sus manos se desprendió un brillo dorado y desprendió chispas tipo estrellas de todos los colores, en los años nunca vi algo igual.

Al regresar encontró a sus hermanos y estos le informaron que Harry había sido invitado a comer en las cocinas por los elfos, Hagrid llego y le informo maestro Albus lleve a Harry por todo el jardín y algunos animales del bosque se fueron acercando a donde nos encontrábamos los minotauros se presentaron dos y al poco tiempo había casi de todas las especies que hay hasta las acromantulas llegaron y lo saludaron todos en sus lenguas y todos quedaron encantados con él.

Maestro el recogió algo que brillaba como el oro en cuanto lo vio en el suelo lo tomo y desapareció y al poco rato regreso diciendo que se había retirado al baño, le juro maestro se fue alguna parte, está bien Hagrid no sabes cómo te agradezco esto que hiciste hoy, oye ahora que me acuerdo el padrino de los Potter me pidió que el proyecto especial que le preparas a Harry se lo entregues para las vacaciones de fin de curso, lo estoy apenas tratando de recabar pero si lo termino para fin de año.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

 **Mago luz y su familiar**

En la tarde Albus y Aberforth buscaron a Harry en su dormitorio al verlo lo saludaron y este les dio la bienvenida, diciéndoles creo que deben acompañarme los cuatro, caminaron a la sala de menesteres al llegar les dijo por favor pónganse aquí les voy a envolver en un hechizo por favor no traten de salir de aquí, ellos aceptaron y cuando de su brazo broto su varita se sorprendieron y le preguntaron de donde salió, el se levanto la manga y se vio un dispositivo para varita que la sacara cuando la requiero, pero permítanme y con un movimiento de la mano se trasformo en un Gran Dragón de oro, el cual les informo puedo hacer todo lo que harían los dragones pero puedo hacer magia como la que hago en forma normal, transformándose a su forma original, Albus menciono Harry sabes eso lo tendremos que mantener en secreto se supone que un alumno de primero no puede ser un Animago a su edad. Bien también hago otros dos Maestro que dijeron todos y se veían unos a otros y se convirtió en un gran venado de cola banca con una cornamenta de nueve puntas, después de un recorrido, y con otro movimiento y en un tercer Animago materializo una planta grande que era un lazo del diablo eliminándolo enseguida. ahora les mostrare otra cosa que mis bisabuelos y mi abuela me indicaron que solo ustedes deben ver, puedo hacerlas ahora que quite la cúpula lo podrán ver, efectuó un movimiento de su varita y un Patronus corpóreo de un Fenix de un brillo dorado que nublaba la vista después de un vuelo corto lo desvaneció. Albus le repitió esto solo debe quedar entre nosotros, por el momento.

El ultimo después de que ayude al hijo de mi madrina le enseñare y el decidirá cual planta será su Patronus, este fue el ultimo que pude realizar lo saque con mi abuela en la semana que me dieron para prepararme para venir, Profesor se que Hagrid le habrá informado que varias plantas mágicas y animales que están en el bosque prohibido se acercaron para platicar conmigo, además les hare un regalo que traje para ustedes mis antepasados pensaron que les agradaría aprenderlo, les pidió que lo imitaran solo con sus manos y en un instante se aparecieron en la habitación de Harry, se habían teletrasportado y les dijo si gustan pueden ir a cualquier lugar sin importar que en la escuela no se puede, recuerden de quien descienden.

El padrino de la familia de mi padre me obsequio mi baúl y ayer descubrí en la sección que mi abuela destino para regalos o cosas que yo quisiera guardar hay una incubadora. Por lo que quiero que ustedes vean lo que encontré hoy en el bosque cuando me desaparecí como te platico Hagrid, mostrándoles un gran huevo rojo el cual Albus lo reconoció en seguida, Harry eres la segunda persona que logra esto, yo fui la primera y lo encontré ya nacido y está conmigo desde mi regreso, este empollara en unas dos semanas es un Fenix, por lo que te agradeceríamos nos avises cuando suceda, por lo demás por el momento lo mantendremos oculto. El fénix será tu familiar igual que la lechuza, te ayudaran si los requieres y te serán siempre fieles mientras ellos o tú vivan.

Profesor mañana cuando Usted pueda me puede llevar a casa de la hermana de mi madre creo que se llama Petunia, mi Abuela me pidió que le dé un recado y creo que es hora que se lo entregue; Hijo la hora ideal para que vallamos seria después de las 6 pm para que estén los tres, tienes inconveniente, no profesor, en la mañana podría estar con Ariadna en San Mugo debo ampliar las alas de protección y ver a mi madrina si puedo hacer algo por ella tendremos un lugar donde pueda estar a solas con Usted y ellos.

Correcto Harry en eso quedamos, por cierto Profesor los Elfos me piden que si les puede otorgar que ellos elaboren sus propios uniformes ellos quieren distinguirse de acuerdo con las cinco casas que tienen que atender y los del castillo llevarían el actual con el escudo de la escuela, Albus se sorprendió por la mención de la quinta casa, esta se las habían enseñado los fundadores no tenía idea de cómo el chico la hubiese mencionado le dijo a Harry si fueras tan amable diles que estoy de acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente Ariadna paso por Harry en cuanto iban llegando El le dijo me voy a desvanecer y siempre estaré cerca de Usted pero nadie podrá verme ni sentirme, yo por medio de la telepatía me comunicare, hubo una junta, y después se dispuso a recorrer a los pacientes internados de los cuales Harry le dio algunos consejos sobre las pociones que le había regalado, cuando llegaron al pabellón donde estaban los padres de Neville le pidió quedarse con ellos un momento y que regresase más tarde, iba sentir el que y el cómo podría ayudarlos, cerca de media hora más tarde Ariadna regreso y oyó la vos de Harry que le dijo de acuerdo con mis ancestros y los tuyos en mi baúl tengo una pasión que podría recuperarlos en poco más de un año, en cuanto regresemos te lo proporcionare.

Ariadna apenas llegaron le pregunto a Harry, hijo como fue que hablaste con mis ancestros a lo que Harry le dijo, perdón se lo diré Madre ya que de acuerdo con mi abuela tu estas ligada a mi por alguna razón que ella no me comento, y fue mi Bisabuelo que contacto a tus ancestros y ellos platicaron el caso y mi abuela me lo dijo, corrió a su baúl y extrajo un frasco de poción color magenta esta te durara más o menos tres meses después el profesor Severus me ayudara a elaborar la siguiente, ella se sorprendió por las palabras de Harry y solo le dijo está bien y cómo quieres que yo te nombre, me puedes seguir diciendo hijo tu sabes la razón.

Al presentarse Albus cerca de las 5:30 horas de la tarde, Ariadna le conto lo sucedido en la mañana a lo que este le informo recuerda hermana que él en este tiempo que ha vivido ha sido despojado de dos madres la que le dio el ser y su abuela, que bueno que seas tú a quien ha elegido.

Donde se encuentra, está en su pieza esperándote llamándolo, Estas listo y seguro de lo que vamos a hacer pregunto el profesor, Harry le respondió sí creo que mientras más rápido salga de esto es mejor para mí y mi abuela, Albus le pidió que lo tome del brazo para llegar juntos y sin riesgos, apareciéndose en la calle de Privet Drive n°4, Little Whinging, Albus le dijo a Harry espera un momento sacando un tipo de encendedor con el que apago las luces de la calle diciéndole a Harry es un invento mío el cual evita miradas indiscretas, a lo que Harry pensó con esa combinación de ropa es seguro que es bueno, al llegar a la puerta del numero 4 Albus llamo discretamente y se oyeron dirigiéndose hacia la puerta esta se abrió y Harry distinguió un hombre obeso como de doscientos kilos, blanco con un gran bigote y una cara de enojado al ver la vestimenta del profesor, les pregunto que se le ofrecía, que no compraba nada ni recibía propaganda de ninguna especie, Albus sonrió y le indico que venían hablar con ellos, en eso se asomo una mujer alta delgada con un cuello que parecía al de una jirafa la que reconociendo quien era el visitante le dijo a su esposo Vernon dejaos pasar.

Albus y Harry entraron a la sala y tomaron asiento, Vernon y Petunia llamaron a su hijo Dudley, cuando este llego era poco más o menos de la estatura de Harry pero tres veces su ancho, Petunia con un desprecio infinito le indico a Albus que lo recordaba de niña, ¿que se le ofrecía?, ya que ella no quería nada de ellos, El profesor comento buenas noches familia Dursley la educación ante todo, en segundo lugar me permito presentarles a su sobrino el Hijo de tu hermana Petunia, el Trae un mensaje para Usted; - Harry le dijo buenas noches Tíos y primo - Se que han despreciado a mi Madre y tu Tía odiaste a tu madre por haberse puesto feliz cuando tu hermana recibió su carta, lo único que Usted no tiene ni idea de la realidad de sus padres, permítame Explicarle esto, su Padre eran algo que tu no alcanzas a comprender El fue un Gran científico que fue el único hombre de tu condición de no mago, realizo una acción única a favor de los magos esto sucedió antes de conocer a mi abuela, El fue trasladado al pasado y conoció a tu bisabuelo y a sus hermanos; de esta acción permitió que los no magos y los magos quedasen separados lo que se logra mantener hasta la fecha, en esta misión El conoció a vuestra a Madre ya que ella fue parte primordial en dicha misión; Al termino de la misión vuestro Abuelo que es el Mago Verde,

El regreso a tu padre a su tiempo, al hablar con su hija se dio cuenta que ella se había enamorado del joven del futuro por lo que decidió mandarla a ella para la época del Joven Científico, por lo que ellos contrajeron matrimonio y naciste Tu, al año nació tu hermana pero a los días de nacida tu madre se dio cuenta que tu hermana era como ella por lo que se lo comento a su Padre, como verá usted debió heredar lo no mago de su padre y su hermana heredo a su Madre siendo una bruja igual de ella, debido a esto es que he venido a darle un recado de tu madre Melisande, Aunque nunca le diste la oportunidad de explicarse, ella se enamoro de tu padre que fue un gran hombre y un maravilloso científico que gracias a la Lógica y sus conocimientos tus Abuelos pudieron sobrevivir.

Tu Madre descendía de gente como yo y mi Madre era una bruja extraordinaria y vuestra madre te manda decir que en tu destino y por tu desprecio hacia ellas, este te mandara el escarmiento que vendrá de tu propio hijo, Primo yo se que te han educado a despreciar todo lo nuestro yo no tengo rencor contra ti, te deseo lo mejor en la vida pero recuerda siempre que tu abuela era bruja y muy buena cuando seas mayor te vas a casar con la dama que elijarás, ella te dará unos gemelos en su primer parto por lo que en cuanto ella te informe menciona mi nombre y vendré con una tutora y Madre mágica y otras personas para auxiliarla y ellos dos serán como yo, recuérdalo y tu tía disfruta tu flagelo, que tengan buena noche nos retiramos profesor, desapareciendo desde la sala.

Al llegar al castillo le pidió a su maestro que no se sentía orgulloso pero que su abuela le había encargado que quería retirarse a su habitación, cuando entro en el encontró a su Madre leyendo un libro, corrió hacia ella y se sentó en sus piernas y entre sollozos le conto, Ariadna con ternura le dijo no era una decisión tuya, pero velo desde el punto de vista de tu Abuela, los hijos de tu primo van a requerir de nosotros por lo que entiendo que tu abuela quería al pedírtelo es que lo cuides a él y a sus futuros bisnietos, Harry se quedo meditando un momento y le dijo por eso te amo Madre gracias.

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte crac y un elfo anciano se apareció con una gran charola con la comida que más les gustaba a ambos, diciéndoles creo que es buen momento para que cenen, Harry y su tía le hicieron una reverencia dejando la charola en la mesa desapareció con otro estruendo.

Madre hoy cuando Salí con el profesor me di cuenta que no tengo ropa de esta época, podríamos ir a Londres a comprarme alguna, si hijo te parece temprano ya que entro a las 11 al hospital, si Madre podemos nos vemos temprano a las 9 para así ir a las tiendas y luego voy a agrandar las alas de protección al hospital te parece bien, vamos al comedor con todos los profesores que están.

Si vamos al llegar se encontraron con El Profesor Albus, Filius, McGonagall, Severus Snape y Hagrid a los que saludaron contestando ellos bienvenidos, Harry vio que Severus cambiaba su semblante pero no le dio importancia sabía bien que tenía que hacer, se sentó junto a Ariadna y Hagrid, se pusieron a hablar mientras los demás cenaban cuando estaban por retirarse Harry le pidió a la profesora McGonagall y a su Madre con Albus que esperaran que querían platicar con ellos, profesor no me sentí orgulloso de lo que paso en la tarde pero mi Madre es de la opinión que hice bien ya que a mis sobrinos los necesito proteger me pueden asesorar, la profesora McGonagall le dijo mira Harry creo que ella tiene razón es tu turno ahora de cómo dicen los muggles darle una cachetada con guante blanco, es mi opinión que como Albus dice tu sabes hacer unas alas de protección que son una maravilla pienso que debes ponerlas en su casa, por si quien tu sabes regresara, ¿Maestra que bueno que me acorde le puedo decir algo al oído?, si, profesora usted que preferiría poder hacer magias desde su animago o poder hacer que cobren vida las estatuas o figuras de materiales solidos, la profesora le dijo lo segundo Harry esto es lo que he querido toda mi vida, perfecto le voy a decir cómo hacerlo es su regalo para usted, le pidió al profesor Albus que si le permitía hacerle su réglalo a la Maestra y cerca a ella y le dice por favor con su varita señale aquella estatua que esta allá el fondo y sin decir palabras diga mentalmente estas palabras y vera que sucede, ella hizo lo que Harry le dijo y la figura se empezó a acercarse y Harry le indico a la estatua que regresase a su lugar, Albus se le quedo viendo y sonrió y comento Harry veo que tus ancestros te asesoraron muy bien hasta hora nos has dado a cada uno lo que mejor nos conviene y has escogido dárnoslo en los momentos adecuados te faltan el profesor Severus y tu Padrino Cirius Black, maestro para ellos no ha llegado su momento, mañana voy con mi Mama a comprarme ropa civil y al hospital y la casa de mi tía petunia ya que no requiero entrar les instalare unas alas de protección.

Al día siguiente a primera hora Harry y Ariadna partieron a Londres el viaje a Londres Harry tomo de la mano a su Madre y en segundos apareció en las calles cercanas a la tiendas Burberry, Louis Vuitton y Tiffany & Co. procedieron a la compra de ropa y partieron de la misma forma en que llegaron, cosa que provoco el asombro de ella, en ese momento, hacia la calle de Privet Drive n°4, Little Whinging, no te preocupes Tía no tenemos que entrar así como estamos vestidos nadie nos notaria el efectuó unos movimientos con sus manos y se detecto una luz dorada y le dijo a su Madre vámonos, al llegar al hospital Harry hiso los mismos movimientos y le dijo a su Mama puedes ver las mejoras si algún mago obscuro le lanza un hechizo y este será absorbido por el escudo y si intentan repetirlo este rebotara y le dará a este de tal forma que él lo más probable es que muera, el resto del día él se desvaneció y estuvo siempre caminando al lado, para la tarde regresaron al castillo Harry ceno y decidió dormir después de guardar su ropa, Albus le dijo Harry tu padrino y su amigo te van a llevar a pasear mañana Domingo, mientras duerme piensa donde quiere ir.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

 **Un día con Sirus Black y Remus Lupin**

El domingo después del desayuno se presentaron los padrinos de Harry y le dijeron a este que tenían algunos lugares a llevarlo pero que tenían el día dedicado a él, Harry salió a su recamara para ir por algunas cosas que quería entre ellas su dinero, en ese momento Cirius le dijo a Albus le dijo maestro recuerde que el día 31 es cumpleaños de Harry que Iván a ser para festejarlo, en eso llego Harry les dijo me gustaría ir al banco ya que no le habían enviado la documentación que habían prometido ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del gran comedor, Harry tomo de la mano a sus padrinos y se apareció en la escalinata del banco diciéndoles me quise evitar pasar por la taberna la vez pasada tardamos casi una hora en salir de ahí.

En cuanto salieron Albus convoco a sus hermanos y les dijo a los presentes lo había olvidado que podemos hacer se aceptan todas las sugerencias que me puedan aportar, en ese instante se aparecieron los dos hermanos alarmados, que sucede este les explico y todos se pusieron a dar sugerencias Severus dijo la fiesta se podría llevar muy bien en la casa de uno de los miembros de la orden, la de los Weasley, por lo que Albus dijo entonces convoquemos a los principales de la orden menos a sus padrinos, a la llegada de Alastor Moddy, este se presento con una bruja muy joven y se las presento ella es Nymphadora Tonck y es prima de Cirius su madre es Andromeda Black, a la cual le dieron la bienvenida, llegaron La Sra. Lomboton, y los esposos Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt; Albus le dijo pensamos que Harry Potter cumple 11 años el próximo 31 el julio por lo que quisiéramos si no se oponen que fuese en tu Casa Arthur y que estén todos tus hijos, a la Sra. Lomboton le explicaron que por un conocimiento especial, Harry sabe que su nieto es hijo de su madrina y le gustaría conocerlo, la bruja se puso seria, cuando Ariadna le dijo recuerda que sus hijos se están recuperando es gracias a una posión que Harry me proporciono se acuerda que se lo comente, ella recordó y estuvo de acuerdo con llevar a su nieto, pidiéndole a los Weasley que sus hijos no le fuesen hacer daño de palabra o de hecho ya que Neville tenía poco que había desarrollar su magia; Albus le dijo que eso no pasaría y dirigiéndose a la Sra. Weasley le indico recuerda el pose 5 tutores mágicos y por ahora solo 3 físicos y la cuarta era la mejor amiga de Lily su hija de la Sra. Lomboton.

Al día siguiente se presentaron en el Catillo Cirius Black y Luipin saludando alegremente a todos los presentes, Harry se levanto y les dio un abrazo, diciendo vamos temprano al banco para poder salir rápido e ir adonde quiero y donde ustedes decidan, Albus le pregunto a Harry si emplearía el método con el que había ido a Londres o usaría el de sus padrinos este respondió creo que para facilidad ocupare el mío, creo quedaran sorprendidos como mi madre y ya después el de ellos para ver si lo puedo aprender y decidir cual me gusta más.

Salieron al patio y Harry tomo de las manos a ambos y se desapareció apareciendo en las escaleras del Banco, ambos padrinos no supieron que fue lo que paso no habían tenido que girar como ellos sabían. Harry que medio de trasporte no lo conocemos, luego les explico entremos, Una vez adentro el gnomo del mostrador se puso de pie y le Indico a Harry en gnomes que le permitiese un momento que salía a avisar que se encontraba ahí, Harry corrió la cortesía y le dijo en su lengua que esta vez iba acompañado por sus padrinos el Sr. Cirius Black y Remus Lupin, el gnomo partió y en seguida apareció el Director del banco que les hizo pasar a su oficina, disculpándose por el retraso pero que acababan de terminar los balances de sus cuentas e hizo entrar a 10 gnomos con sendos paquetes, los cuales pusieron en la mesa y se retiraron, Harry aplico un movimiento de su varita sobre los legajos y El director del banco le dijo que en una caja que le estaba dando estaban unas llaves cada una marcada por una etiqueta y que cada una pertenecía a sus propiedades de acuerdo con su herencia y linaje que solo quedaba la de la caja 1 que como ya le había explicado esa solo la recibiría a los 16 años, sus padrinos estaban sorprendidos al estarlos escuchando y al ver que su ahijado que se entendía perfectamente con él, Cirius los interrumpió estimado Director me puede hacer el favor de realizarme unos cambios de mi testamento a favor de Harry, lo que sorprendió a los otros tres que estaban ahí.

El director se sentó y empezó a efectuar un nuevo testamento y le dijo a Harry esto se demorara otros días, le parece bien, Harry le dijo que no importaba y tomo las cajas y le hiso un hechizo de reducción y las guardo en su bolsa del cuello y se despidió cuando salió del banco le dijo que no había entendido lo último, Cirius le dijo no te preocupes eso te lo explicare más tarde.

Ahora a donde quieres ir ahora, les pidió que si nos tomamos un helado y platicamos lo que sucedió y dónde iremos después les parece , se dirigieron a Heladería Florean Fortescue, una vez ahí Harry les dijo primero el método por el que llegamos es que nos desvanecemos y al hacerlo yo pienso donde quiero estar y ahí aparezco, lo segundo es que esos informes que me entrego el director están los del Mi Bisabuelo y sus hermanos por parte de mi Madre los cuales son Carolinus , mis Tíos Bisabuelos Solarios, Lo Tae Zhao y Ommagón, mi Abuela La princesa Melisande madre de mi Madre LiLy Evans y mi Tía Petunia; las de los antepasados de mi Padre los tres hermanos Peverel, Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, del último desciende mi Padre el último de los Potter y los de mi Madre Lily Evans, y si ustedes quieren me gustaría si creen que podamos ir a la Mansión de los Potter, Ciirus dijo estoy de acuerdo luego comemos en la Mansión de los Black.

Decidieron ir a la mansión Potter, ahora Harry se tomo de la mano de Remus y le indico ahora les toca viajar de su forma o sea vamos, al llegar a la mansión Harry se sentía mareado y mal de su estomago, cuando se mejoro les dijo a sus padrinos de decididamente les tengo que ensenar a moverse a mi forma, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, ahora levante su mano ante la reja y esta debe abrir de forma automática, esta abrió y ante él y sus padrinos estaban unos quince elfos domésticos con el uniforme de los Potter, y el más anciano les indico que siguieran que el banco les había avisado que había regresado el nuevo propietario y procedió a presentarle a todos ellos, cuando el termino de presentar, Harry les pidió en su idioma que de ser tan amables no le hiciesen reverencias que ellos eran empleados y que le informaran cual era el sueldo que tenían y que alguno de ellos le hiciese un recorrido por la Mansión, el encargado de los elfos le indico que ellos no recibían sueldo y que el determinara quien quería que lo llevase por la Mansión; Harry le pidió que le prepararan una lista de todos ellos, y que la Elfa que estaba a su derecha fuese la que les diera el recorrido.

La mansión correspondía a una de las más grandes tenía unas de 35 habitaciones en un terreno de 50 hectáreas con salones de música, baile dos comedores, albercas, lagos llenos de peses, a su regreso le entregaron un listado donde se enlistaban cerca unos veinticinco Elfos, Harry pidió una pluma y les escribió una cantidad frente a cada nombre y los puestos que cada uno de estos elfos, cuando se la entrego al elfo le recibió este la vio no podría creer le pregunto que eso que era a lo que Harry le dijo a partir de hoy y como parte de las obligaciones les asignara ese sueldo a cada uno de ellos y que tendrían un día para que pudiesen hacer lo que gustaran, los elfos se sorprendieron pero le dijeron que el Director del banco les había informado que él les había hablado en su lengua como lo estaba haciendo con ellos y los Elfos del Castillo también nos dijeron que también le había hablado en su lengua, pero lo del sueldo y el descanso los sorprendía, que aunque su padre don James y Doña Lily los trataban como iguales jamás les habían asignado sueldo pero que ellos le harían una contrapropuesta ya que se les hacia excesiva, Harry se sonrió y les dijo a sus padrinos que si se retiraban para conocer la Mansión de los Black.

Salieron al jardín y Harry les dijo esto es sencillo solo deben de hacer es un hechizo de tal manera que con sus varitas y esta palabra lo que los llevaría a la mansión Black, cuando llegaron haya fue mucho más rápido, a lo que su padrino le pregunto por qué tu no usaste barita, Harry le indico padrino mi Ancestros son quienes me enseñaron los principios de mi magia y esta la hago sin barita, Sirius los hizo pasar y pasaron al comedor, un elfo verdaderamente anciano les sirvió de comer y mientras estaban comiendo Remus le pregunto a Harry que como se había dado cuenta de su enfermedad y que como sabia que Ariadna podía curar a los demás, como les dije antes mi abuela me comento que su padre junto con sus hermanos les dieron clases a los hermanos Dumbledore y para curar a mi Mama junto con mis ancestros, por cierto como ustedes saben a cada uno de ustedes les he traído algo y hasta hora a Usted es de los pocos que no se lo he dado, podríamos salir al jardín en el te entregare algo que creo que te gustara mucho y no lo imaginas , salieron y Harry le pidió a su Padrino que se transformara en su animago en cuanto lo hizo el joven mago movió sus dos manos y dijo unas palabras en su mente, diciéndole a su padrino por favor vez aquel ave que está en el estanque en su mente piense que lo va a petrificar y ladre y observe que pasa, El perro ladro y el flamenco cayo como si fuera de plomo en el estanque y Harry le movió su mano y el flamenco regreso a su estado natural.

Remus les dijo que te parece Harry si te llevamos al cine Muggle y a cenar algo de lo que ellos mas acostumbran comer, por lo que el muchacho estuvo de acuerdo preguntando que era el cine y Remus le explico más o menos para que entendiese, pero creo que lo entenderás mejor si lo ves físicamente la película es buena de acuerdo con la critica Point Break, es de acción espero te guste; Harry que era su primera vez en el cine le agrado mucho y salió muy contento por lo que vio, fueron y cenaron unos bocadillos llamados hamburguesas que le agradaron, al termino de esto se regresaron al castillo, donde Estaba Albus y los profesores de guardia cenando, por lo que los invitaron a cenar y Harry les informo que ya había cenado y con emoción les informo que sus padrinos lo habían llevado al cine y que era un espectáculo agradable y divertido que le gustaría ir alguna otra vez. Pidiendo permiso para irse a dormir, retirándose a su habitación y en pocos minutos dormía plácidamente.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno Harry le pregunto al Director que si podía platicar con él y su hermano en cuanto pudiesen, el Director le respondió que en cuanto terminaran el desayuno pasarían a su despacho, en ese momento en la chimenea pidió permiso de entrar Aberforth, por lo que al terminar los alimentos los tres se dirigieron al despacho del director una vez que pasaron dentro y tornaron asiento Harry les dijo como recordara Sr. Director el día de ayer pase al banco y me entregaron unas cajas son cerca de cien en las que contienen el contenido de las diez bóvedas de que soy dueño y puedo saber de su contenido y hacer deposiciones, pero como ya le había explicado requiero un contador y un abogado en el banco me recomendaron que fuese usted Sr. Aberforth pero el abogado me dijeron que entre ustedes me recomendaran uno, Albus le dijo querido muchacho mi mejor amigo Elphias Doge, es considerado uno de los mejores y forma pare de Wizengamot, ahora también está la bruja Amelia Bones pero creo que las actividades de su cargo le impedirían avanzar como tu requieres, por lo que son los que te recomiendo yo, Aberforth le dijo a Harry mira hijo como te dice mi hermano de los dos yo preferiría a Elphias pero esa si es tu decisión, siendo así creo que el Sr. Doge es el mejor les parece bien, correcto Harry permíteme un momento, Albus se acerco a su chimenea y menciono el nombre del brujo y le pidió que si podía presentarse en su despacho.

Poniendo una tercera silla frente a Harry, le dijo no debe tardar, en eso la chimenea cambio sus llamas a un color verde esmeralda y apareció un brujo de la misma edad que el director, -diciendo mis queridos hermanos Dumbledore- en que puedo ayudarlos y dándose cuenta de la presencia de Harry, Dijo ¿y este jovencito?, por lo que Albus después de abrazar a su amigo hizo las presentaciones que se requerían; por lo que Elphias Doge saludo emocionado a Harry y diciendo para mí es un honor poder conocerlo personalmente Sr. Potter en que le puedo ayudar.

Harry le conto lo sucedido en el banco y le pidió que si entre él y el hermano del Director lo podrían asesorar que el asignaría la cantidad que fuese requerida como honorarios profesionales ya que era un trabajo que él consideraba bastante delicado y grande, Elphias pidió ver que tan grade seria para contestarle la pregunta. Por lo que Harry les dijo permítanme las voy a ir sacando de acuerdo con mi ancestro correspondiente e hizo aparecer unas 10 cajas de color verde esmeralda y les dijo estas corresponden a mi bisabuelo Carolinus, las 11 Rojas a mi tío bisabuelo Ommagon, las 10 azul mar a mi tío bisabuelo Solarius y las 10 amarillas a mi tío bisabuelo Lo Tae Zhao, las 9 siguientes doradas con estrellas en plata son las de mi Abuela Melisande las siguientes corresponden a mis ancestros por parte de mi padre los tres hermanos Peverell, Blanca con una línea con esferas cafés como la barita del Director es de Antioch, Blanca con una gema negra es de Cadmus y la ultima blanca con un triangulo amarillo de Ignatus, si son 10 de cada uno, las 11 rojas con un león dorado son de mi Padre James Potter y las 9 doradas con un león rojo corresponden a mi madre Lily Evans, por lo que Elphias le dijo a Aberforth te parece bien que este trabajo nos tomara como medio año, a lo que el aludido respondió si supongo que para fin de año ya estaremos listos.

Por cierto Director el día que fui al Banco mi Padrino puso sus bienes a mi nombre como su heredero, no entendí eso pero así fue, ya le preguntaremos ya que él es el último de los Blak

Por lo que Elphias le dijo a Harry viendo la magnitud del trabajo y el tiempo que nos llevaremos le parece a usted Sr. Potter unos honorarios iguales para ambos de 6 mil galeones, Harry se le quedo viendo al director y este le guiño un ojo, por lo que Harry le dijo a Elphias que estaba de acuerdo y este de su bolsillo saco un pergamino y redacto un contrato por los servicios que habían acordado.

Terminado y firmado Harry les indico y donde quieren que les mande las cajas por lo que los dos brujos hablaron un momento y le contestaron creemos que el mejor lugar será la Cabeza de puerco en la residencia de Aberforth ya que tiene alas de protección por lo que estarán más seguras, Harry le dijo a Elphias si gusta puedo ir a su casas y poner alas de protección para que estén seguros, Elphias acepto y le pidió a Harry si podía ir enviándolas por familiar y que cuando le enviaran las revisadas les enviara las del siguiente para no revolver y llevar orden y al termino le entregarían un resumen por familiar y al completar el trabajo un resumen general uniendo el contenido de todas.

Quedando de acuerdo Harry regreso a su baúl las que no requería y deposito las verdes en la bolsita de su cuello diciéndoles nos vamos, saliendo los tres por la ventana del director hacia la casa de Elphias al llegar ahí Harry le pidió a este que en casa estuviese toda su familia dentro para que todos pudiesen entrar en caso de emergencia, por lo que Elphias le dijo a Harry que eso requeriría de un tiempo ya que no sabía si sus hijos y nietos podrían llegar rápido Harry le dijo tómese el tiempo que requiera, como usted ya se imagina tengo poco por acá y me gusta mucho conocer cómo viven otros brujos y que sorpresas me esperan de acuerdo a sus cosas por ejemplo en casa de mi padrino hay un cuadro que corresponde a su Madre y lo mantiene cubierto pues la Sra. Grita muy fuerte cuando alguien como yo llego no es muy amable ni con su hijo ni conmigo, a él le dice que es traidor a la sangre y a mí me dice mestizo, a mi padrino por no estar de acuerdo con sus ideas de la pureza de la sangre y si supiera que su familia y la mía son parientes, y quienes fueron los ancestros de mi madre se volvería a morir.

Elphias llamo a su esposa y les presento a sus invitados pidiéndole que llamase a sus hijos y nietos por que el Sr. Potter iba hacerles un regalo para su residencia y era necesario que todos estuviesen presentes, la Sra. Se dirigió a la chimenea y el Sr. Elphias los hizo Pasar a la biblioteca cosa que encanto a Harry que ya había una fuerte afición por la lectura. Pidiéndole que le recomendara un libro para leer, Elphias le dijo que si le gustaría un libro Muggle muy interesante prestándole un libro de Julio Verne, viaje al centro de la tierra, diciéndole te va interesar de lo que son capaces de imaginar el tiene varios libros de este estilo conocido como ciencia ficción; mientras esperaban Harry prácticamente se devoraba el libro, cundo el Sr Elphias le dijo que ya estaban todos Harry le faltaban unas 5 páginas para terminarlo por lo que señalo donde se quedo y salió a presentarse, toda la familia lo saludo alegremente y con admiración por lo que este les indico lo que iba hacer y le pidió a su tutor lo acompañase saliendo ambos de la casa Harry efectuó su movimiento con la varita y de esta salieron un rayos dorados con una combinación de verde, azul, rojo y amarillo que Aberforth nunca había visto y le dijo mi hermana me platico de esto es cierto Harry que si alguien le manda una maldición a la casa está la absorberá y si la repiten la devolverá al que lo haga.

Efectivamente llamare al Sr Elphias para que pueda comprobar que ya están listas, y efectuando otro movimiento con su varita convoco al Abogado fuera de la casa cuando Elphias se vio fuera le dijo a Harry que había pasado y Harry le explico y le indico que le pediría a Aberforth le enviase a la casa cualquier maldición y que vería lo que pasaría, este lanzo un petrificus totalitus y la casa brillo en forma dorada pero no sucedió nada, a lo que Harry le indico a Elphias que si algún otro mago intentaba repetir esa maldición contra su casa esta defendería a sus moradores y devolvería la maldición con tal fuerza que el invasor moriría petrificado y que igual pasaría con quien intentase maldecir su casa o su familia que por eso los había pedido a todos, y que mientras él les explicaba a todos el terminaría el libro y partiría a la casa de su tutor.

Cuando Harry termino espero que Elphias terminase de resolver las dudas de su familia y se despidió de ellos y se traslado a la casa de su tutor llegando lo primero que hicieron fue ampliar las alas de la casa y después le pregunto a su anfitrión donde le dejaba las cajas a lo que este hizo aparecer un escritorio y le pidió que las dejase ahí, Harry las coloco todas y las amplio a su tamaño natural dejándolas acomodadas del 10 al 1, terminado esto le pidió a Aberforth algo de beber y este le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla la que le encanto a Harry, en cuanto termino se presento en la oficina del Director Albus y lo encontró meditando, por lo que le explico lo que habían hecho y que si le daba permiso de quedarse por el castillo para poder leer sus libros académicos y no llegar a el día de clases sin saber nada de lo que vería en ellas que si se le presentaban dudas recurriría a él o su hermana o algún maestro y que si el director lo requería solo tenía que llamarlo como lo hacía con sus hermanos que el vendría inmediatamente; por lo que Albus le dijo todo lo que quieras dentro del castillo o sus jardines tenía permiso de circular libremente y si requería salir alguna parte siempre tendría que ir con alguno de sus tutores o Hagrid ya que había una restricción para los menores de 16 años de hacer magia fuera del colegio que por eso siempre lo habían acompañado alguno de los mencionados para evitar problemas, Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Y se retiro a su alcoba y se paso al baúl en su 14 sección donde se sentó a estudiar sus libros escolares, hasta que su madre lo llamo a cenar presentándose ante ella rápidamente, la cual le interrogo en dónde estabas te busque en tu habitación y no te vi, Harry solo se rio y le dijo madre recuerdas las tres secciones de mi baúl, ahí es donde me pongo a leer o a meditar el día que gustes te invito para que las conozcas eso solo lo hare contigo ya que confió ciegamente en ti.

Ahora si te parece vamos a cenar y cuando terminemos vamos para que veas cómo son te parece, subieron al comedor y solo encontraron a Filius que les indico que los demás habían tenido que salir, por lo que los tres departieron en la mesa la cena y Harry le pregunto a su profesor que había ciertos términos que él no conocía y que estaban en algunos de sus libros que como podría ampliar esta información, el profesor le indico que el castillo cuenta con una amplia biblioteca que le iba a dejar una nota a la responsable para que el pudiese convocar el material que requiriese y que tomase en cuenta que esos libros o material tendrían que ser reintegrados a su origen cuando la encargada le pusiese en la nota de envió la cual debería de firmar y devolver al recibir lo solicitado a lo que Harry se comprometió, terminaron de cenar y se despidieron Harry y Ariadna se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry y este abriendo el baúl la hizo pasar al compartimiento 12 diciéndole mi bisabuelo decía que siempre debería de tener un lugar para tener un refrigerio y aquí encontraras cosas que me gustan de la época de mis ancestros y de lo que conocido hasta hora, quieres una cerveza de mantequilla , esta la probé hoy y me encanto por lo que le pedía a un elfo que me comprase algunas, el compartimiento 13 le dijo este guarda mi dinero y cosas que me obsequiaron mis ancestros como esa armadura de oro macizo, los libros empastados en madera de hojas de papel de arroz la mayoría trata de pociones y transformaciones es en ellos que aprendí a transformarme en animago, esa fuente que contiene agua del estanque de la antigüedad en ella puedo hablar con mis ancestros si lo requiero, y los libros que parece que se están quemando son de lava volcánica y en ellos por ejemplo contemplan muchos contra hechizos de maleficios de todas las épocas y ese escudo que mi Abuelo uso en su tarea en la época de mis ancestros es de oro y le llaman el escudo de Saturno repele todo maleficio. Y on pensadero con runas que me regalaron los dragones.

En el catorce tengo un estudio donde vengo a leer a estudiar y aquí are mis tareas cuando sea necesario

Pasemos al piso 15 en esta vera una habitación con cama un baño, un escritorio que ahora están los libros que estaba estudiando cuando me llamaste y unos dulces que guardo en el compartimiento 13, esto es porque como te dije mi bisabuelo decía que siempre se nos puede antojar un bocadillo entre comidas gustas algo, Ariadna estaba emocionada por lo visto en el piso anterior y le pregunto a Harry crees que pueda comentarle a mis hermanos lo que he visto, a lo que él le respondió Madre se que entre ustedes no hay secretos por lo tanto no hay problema, lo que si va ser un problema es que de acuerdo con lo que me platico mi padrino cuando comiencen las clases tendré que trasladarme a alguna de las casas que conforman el castillo y que en todas ellas los dormitorios son para cinco alumnos, Ariadna le respondió no te preocupes tu baúl está protegido contra cualquier intruso, cada espacio tiene unas cortinas que lo dividen del que sigue, y las casas son las de los fundadores del colegio mis ancestros, y esta sección nadie la conoce y esta también protegida contra intrusos y aunque hay secciones que ni nosotros conocemos no se conectan con esta, por lo que aquí podrás venir cuando gustes, yo vengo mucho a estudiar en esta quietud, a mi casa el mes que entra te voy a llevar para que te estés unos días conmigo te parece yo tengo una semana de descanso y podremos dedicarnos hacer lo que gustemos que te parece, Harry contesto emocionado claro Mama para mi será maravilloso estar contigo.

Los días que siguieron se mantuvieron en esa tónica, a veces salían a los jardines y se encontraba con Hagrid con quien siempre estaba con algunos animales que le gustaban a Harry sus preferidos y con quien platicaba bastante eran unicornios, con los que podía pasear y platicar con ellos de cosas increíbles que ellos recordaban a sus bisabuelos.

Llego el sábado y Harry se encontraba en su baúl estudiando su libro de pociones cundo alcanzo a percibir un ligero tronido por lo que acudió rápidamente a la sección de su baúl y vio que su huevo estaba empezando a empollar por lo que mentalmente llamo a sus tutores los Dumbledore, estos se presentaron inmediatamente preocupados de que ocurría algo grave, Harry les explico y los tres sacaron la incubadora y la pusieron en la mesa del cuarto, Albus llamo a su familiar Fawkes, el cual llego de inmediato y se puso a cantar una melodía, y vieron como nacía un polluelo fénix e iba creciendo presentaba un color rojo naranja a lo que Albus le dijo a Harry es una hembra son muy raras y más fieles que el macho, permíteme voy a traerte una percha para que lo puedas poner y alimento, desapareciendo y regresando con una percha nueva y alimento y le dijo pedí que lo cargaran a tu cuenta, te felicito Harry esta hermosa, Ariadna le dijo es muy bella y nació muy a tiempo tienes que nombrarla dale un nombre si madre ya lo pensé **Avía Lumia** , Harry mañana es tu cumpleaños y te tenemos una sorpresa así que para las 4 de la tarde deberás de vestir de forma informal vamos a ir de fiesta a un lugar que hemos preparado, ahí van estar el hijo de tu madrina, los 7 hijos de esa casa seis varones y una mujer y la única vecina maga que vive por ahí me dijo mi hermano que irán los nietos de tu edad de Elphias y que él le necesita que le firmes unos documentos por eso iremos a esa hora para que tengas tiempo para hablar con él y ni hermano, los demás están citados para las cinco.

Harry estaba nervioso el domingo cuando se levanto no había tratado con gente de su edad que fueran magos, por lo que en cuanto amaneció busco a su Madre y le dijo, estoy muy nervioso yo no sé nada de esta época lo poco que se lo he leído en mis libros de escuela y la biblioteca y ellos son magos con mucha tradición que voy a hacer si me empiezan a cuestionar sobre mis conocimientos, a lo que la Ariadna le respondió mira Harry no temas aunque es cierto que ellos son de esta época y de familias antiguas ellos estarán más nerviosos e intrigados todos conocen tu historia y aunque tú no lo creas de los niños de tu edad el hijo de tu madrina es muy tímido y el pequeño de los hermanos se siente menos que ellos, la niña de tu edad es inteligente pero perdió a su madre hace poco más de un año y se ha vuelto muy retraída, hay unos gemelos que aunque son muy inteligentes son unos bromistas incurables, el mayor de estos es muy presumido, y los dos grandes son grandes magos uno de ellos por lo que nos dijeron sus padres te vio en el banco y el otro el mayor te caerá muy bien le encantan los dragones y trata de aprender todo de ellos, los nietos de Elphias ya los conoces y se quedaron muy impresionados con lo que hiciste en casa de su abuelo, lo que más les sorprendió tu capacidad de leer.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo21**

 **El cumpleaños 11**

A las 3:45 Harry con sus tutores se dirigieron a la casa donde seria la reunión, llegando a un camino desde se lograba ver una casa de construcción muy extraña daba la misma impresión que el banco que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

De repente por un camino alterno vieron llegar a un brujo y una niña rubia muy hermosa pero con un semblante triste que se presento a sí mismo como Xenophilius Lovegood y a su hija Luna todos se saludaron y el Sr. Xenophilius le dijo a Harry que era para él y su hija un honor el conocerlo, a Harry le llamo la atención que vestía con una túnica amarillo pálido con camisa blanca y en el pecho le colgaba un dije de oro que contenía los tres símbolos de las cajas que eran de sus ancestros pero prefirió guardar la pregunta para cuando estuviese con su Tía a solas, por lo que decidió platicar con la joven luna con la que entablo rápidamente amistad y le intrigaban los animales que mencionaba ya que creía que en estos tiempos nadie los conocería aunque él los conocía en la antigüedad, por lo que rápidamente se identificaron cosa que sorprendió al Director y a Xenophilius ambos guardaron silencio, Albus se lo comento mentalmente a sus hermanos y estos le respondieron que si lo notaban casi al llegar a la casa Elphias se izo presente con tres niños y dos niñas más o menos de la misma edad que Harry, los cuales saludaron y se integraron al grupo de los infantes mientras Elphias se quedo con el Director, diciéndole te impresionara saber lo que hemos visto en esas diez cajas, crees que sea prudente que le presente a Harry unos poderes que nos debe otorgar para que todo quede legal en el ministerio y no se creen conjeturas falsa he oído que Madame subsecretaria a empezado unos rumores en contra de ti y del joven Potter, Albus le respondió por eso te citamos con una hora de anticipación al evento para que tu y mi hermano puedan hablar a solas, pero mira hay esta Arthur y Molly con sus hijos.

Albus procedió con las presentaciones de rigor y les indico a todos vamos a ayudar a Molly a preparar todo mientras Harry, mi hermano y Elephias hablan sobre un tema de interés de su incumbencia , esto donde podría ser Arthur, Arthur les dijo a los tres síganme por aquí, Albus le pregunto a Molly en que te podemos ayudar todos y los más chicos donde los podemos dejar que juegen y se integren Molly le dijo a los gemelos ustedes serán responsables de los chicos ya saben los limites, mientras los demás ponemos las mesas en el jardín y decoramos un poco la comida ya está preparada junto con un pastel.

En la sala Elphias le explico a Harry que de acuerdo con la Ley tenía que nombrarlos apoderados legal y financiero ante el ministerio y que esto se debió de hacer desde el primer día ya que habían empezado rumores que estaba esparciendo la subsecretaria del Ministro, a lo que Harry le dijo tiene usted los papeles aquí, si estos son están fechados el día que hicimos el contrato, no se preocupe Sr. Abogado en este instante los firmo y los colocare en el lugar del ministerio que correspondan usted sabe donde son o llamamos al Director el seguro si sabe donde deben ir cada copia y que sellos llevan, Elphias se asomo de la sala y le pidió a Albus que entrase, este entro en la sala y le explicaron el motivo de que lo llamaran por lo que Albus les dijo que debían de estar sellados en primer lugar por la oficialía de partes y después por el despacho de auditorías fiscales y por el despacho de asesoría legal las cuales se deberían de quedar con una copia y que una copia era para cada uno de los apoderados, otra para el Banco de ambas y dos últimas para Harry; cuando este termino de explicar Harry les entrego a cada apoderado una copia como les correspondía debidamente selladas en fecha y oficina correspondiente y el tenia dos en su mano que le pidió a Albus que le hiciese llegar a la Bruja Amelia Bones para su resguardo a nombre de Harry James Potter Evans al día siguiente, ya que con esto ella se encargaría de la tal Subsecretaria.

Terminado el asunto salieron a ayudar y Harry se fue para donde estaban los niños mas menos de su edad, saludándolos por lo que Luna le dijo acabaste rápido de firmar el asunto que menciono el Sr. Elphias, si Luna solo eran unas firmas, pero en sus pensamientos se quedo sorprendido que la niña quien aparentemente estuvo distraída y platicando con él, se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hablo el Director con el abogado.

Harry les indico a los demás que el casi nunca había jugado ningún juego los gemelos le dijeron no importa nosotros te decimos como y de acuerdo a lo que veo eres listo y aprenderás rápido jugaron diversos juegos y se hicieron bromas en las que estos gemelos eran siempre los mejores por lo que el resto de la velada la pasaron muy divertidos cuando fueron llamados a la mesa Harry se ubico entre Luna y neville y le dijo a este debes confiar de lo que eres capaz recuerda que tienes que llegar a ser muy buen mago para cuando tus padres se recuperen y esto debe ser máximo en año y tres meses y lo eres créeme tienes dentro de ti un poder admirable y que muchos de los que están aquí, y tu amiga Luna yo siempre seré tu amigo y aunque ambos no tenemos a nuestra madre recuerda amiga ella está dentro de tu corazón y si la necesitas solo debes invocarla y veras que está ahí, Luna le tomo la mano y le dijo gracias yo también te considero mi amigo aunque presiento que no estaremos en la misma casa cuando nos seleccionen en el colegio yo siempre te apoyare y buscare si requiero de un amigo.

Después Bill Weasley le comento Harry hace unos días estando por cuestiones de trabajo te vi en el Banco y me contaron cosas sorprendentes, Charlie Weasley le dijo a su hermano no lo pongas hablar del banco es su cumpleaños, por lo que Harry le dijo te gustaría hacerme preguntas de tu afición los Dragones por lo que Percival Ignatius Weasley dijo que les causa admiración solo es un nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts, por lo que Bill le dijo a Percy ya vas empezar con tus aires de grandeza, si oyeras lo que me contaron en el banco te sorprenderías de quien es te morirías de la envidia, en ese momento la Sra. Weasley se presento con un gran pastel por lo que termino la plática de los hermanos mayores y Harry le dijo a Ron mira tú y yo vamos a hacer compañeros de generación junto con Luna pero tú no tienes por qué estarte comparando con tus hermanos ni con nadie se tu mismo y veras que serás más feliz.

Al termino de la cena Charly le pidió a Harry que le explicase ciertas cosas que no entendía bien de los Dragones y Harry se puso a explicarle y le dijo cuando tengas dudas escríbeme y te contestare con mucho gusto yo entiendo de ellos.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

 **Captura del Traidor**

Estado en eso vio venir a Ron que traía una rata que según le había explicado había sido de su hermano Perci, pero cuando a este lo nombraron Prefecto en la escuela sus padre le compraron una lechuza y le dieron a Ron la rata, por lo que en cuanto la pudo distinguir sin que Charly ni el mismo Ron pudiesen darse cuenta Harry tenía en su mano su varita y apuntaba a la rata con un petrificus totalis que solo alcanzaron a ver un rayo dorado que la hizo caer al suelo totalmente inmóvil, Ron protesto que si estaba loco que era su rata desde hace 11 años que por que le había hecho eso, Harry no contesto solo vieron que estaba parado y concentrado, sin dejar de apuntar a la rata, en ese momento se presentaron todos sus Tutores seguidos de la Sra. Lomboton, los esposos Weasley, Xenophilius y Elphias, por lo que Albus pregunto qué pasa aquí a lo que Luna le respondió Ron fue a enseñarle su rata a Harry pero como esta es un animago Harry la petrifico y los llamo de inmediato, Cirius y Remus lo volvieron a su estado original resultando ser Colagusano (Peter Pettigrew), los Weasley se quedaron de una pieza, sobre todo Perci.

Por lo que Albus Dumbledore convoco a su patronus y lo envió por el ministro y unos aurores, los cuales tardaron unos minutos en llegar cuando Cornelius Oswald Fudge se presento y vio quien era ordeno a sus Aurores lo trasladasen directo a la prisión de Azkaban, dándole las gracias a Albus se retiro.

En casa de los Weasley se quedaron comentando lo sucedido, Harry pidió una disculpa a la familia y les dijo que les pedía que lo entendieran que en cuanto lo reconoció supo que era quien había traicionado a sus padres y no se podía quedar sin actuar, la familia e invitados le dijeron a Harry que no se preocupara que todos los presentes lo entendían, y Harry le dijo a Ron que él lo recompensaría en uno o dos días, Ron le dijo que no importaba que estaba bien al fin ni le gustaba a lo que Harry le replico recuerda lo que hablamos Ron y empieza a cambiar, todos se despidieron y cada quien se retiro a sus casas.

Los Weasley se pusieron a ayudar a su madre y Bill le dijo a Perci viste el poder del hechizo vez porque te lo digo a lo que Perci hizo un aspaviento y se retiro a su habitación por lo que Bill le dijo a su padre él te va dar disgustos padre parece un Malfoy más que uno de nosotros, aunque su madre lo quiso defender Bill les dijo él se tendrá que tragar es orgullo y de fea manera, todos continuaron ayudando a su madre menos Perci que ya no regreso en cuanto acabaron se retiraron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la familia estaba reunida para un desayuno y antes que cada uno tuviese que retirarse a sus labores, vieron llegar a cuatro Grandes Búhos con un bulto muy grande y una carta pegada al paquete por lo que la Sra. Weasley abrió la ventana y estos se posaron frente a Ron, los gemelos tomaron la carta y como si fueran estereofónicos comenzaron a leer para Ronald Weasley como te dije anoche esto compensara creo yo y mi Madre la perdida de tu mascota y te será más útil, dale las gracias a tus padre y dile que es el primer cumpleaños que disfruto con gente de mi edad, como supongo que para cuando lleguen los gemelos a esta parte tu ya habrás podido terminar de desenvolver tu obsequio este es un ejemplar del otro continente se encuentra principalmente en México y Centro América es El gran búho de cuernos creo que rápidamente te adaptaras, recuérdale a tu hermano que todo lo que quiera sobre dragones me escriba, les deseo un buen día de trabajo a los que lo hacen y los demás sigan disfrutando sus vacaciones la pase divinamente.

También Luna estaba con su padre almorzando cuando vio llegar una ave Fenix con un paquete Luna se levanto y dejo entrar al ave la cual deposito su encargo y se poso sobre su hombro y le canto una melodía que ella inmediatamente recordó, y padre e hija se les humedecieron los ojos, la melodía era la que su madre le cantaba de bebe, en cuanto termino de entonar la melodía Salió por la ventana y desapareció luna abrió el paquete y encontró unas pociones y unos pergaminos, la nota anexa decía querida amiga te envió un ligero obsequio en los documentos que te anexo van las descripciones de todos los animales y seres que me platicaste con fotos de ellos y las pociones te servirán para tu vida personal, por cierto sería bonito que pudiésemos reunirnos otra vez, qué opinas. Harry Potter. Luna se puso feliz y le dijo a su padre por fin tenía un amigo.

Algie y Augusta junto con Neville estaba platicando con su tío abuelo sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando Augusta vio llegar una lechuza cosa que le sorprendió pues el diario ya había sido entregado y no esperaban carta de nadie, al arribar la lechuza vieron un bulto que venía con una nota Augusta tomo la nota y Algie el paquete que como era su costumbre a Neville nunca lo dejaban que se fuera accidentar por lo que leyó querido Neville te envió una planta que creo que será tu favorita ella en su aroma despide confianza en uno por lo que creo que los temores de tus abuelos se desvanecerán y te permitirán conservarla, a tu abuela dile que sus hijos pronto la reconocerán el abuelo abrió el paquete y se lo entrego a él.

El resto del mes Harry leyó y paseo con sus padrinos no podía creer lo que había hecho el ministro pero solo su Madre sabía lo que él pensaba del ministro y de alguno de sus colaboradores; se entero que Madame Subsecretaria Dolores Jane Umbridge avía intentado convencer al Ministro de llevar a Albus Dumbledore a juicio por retener a Harry en el castillo sin las debidas autorizaciones, así como al hermano y Elphias Dodge por haber sustraído documentación del banco sin que el Ministerio tuviese conocimiento.

Cuando Cornelius llamo a la represéntate de Wizengamot, Amelia Bones para que procediese a su orden, lo que ella se ríe de él y de la Subsecretaria y les dice de verdad Sr. Ministro se quiere meter en esto le garantizo que quedara en ridículo, por lo que Dolores Umbridge se molesta y le dice que no sabe que las ordenes del Ministro se acatan y no se cuestionan, Amelia se voltea la ve y le repite al Ministro, lo que su empleada dice es el reflejo de sus deseos o de los de ella, dígame porque una vez que comience esto no lo podrá parar ya que por derecho la prensa estará presente y solo perderás.

Cornelius le pidió a Dolores que guardase silencio, preguntándole a Amelia que sabes tú de estos asuntos, Amelia respondió te explicare de lo del Banco está perfectamente documentado aquí y en el banco en tiempo y forma adecuada yo poseo copia de esos documentos para resguardo, a solicitud del propio interesado Harry James Potter Evans y del otro asunto según el Banco pose un documento que en la actualidad nadie querría cuestionar y de esto estamos hablando de uno mil años de antigüedad, deberás lo quieres o lo dejamos en paz, olvídalo. Amelia se retiro riéndose de Dolores

Dolores dolida por la falla de su plan se presento a ver al director del Banco, pero este la conocía muy bien y sabia que consideraba a todos los que no fueran magos inferiores por lo que no se digno recibirla y solo le mando decir que ese era un asunto que a ella no le incumbía que si quería saber algo sobre el asunto de la turaría de Harry, les preguntara a sus ocho tutores, cinco mágicos y cuatro físicos, y que no tenía nada que decirle que fuera a ver a Dumbledore si deseaba mas información que ella no era cuenta habiente del banco y que ellos no la obedecían a ella que si quería la turnaría con uno de sus dragones, por lo que se retiro súper frustrada ya que hacía mucho que se había enemistado con los gnomos.

A pesar de ese pequeño incidente, no pasaron más que cosas buenas, estudio, salidas con sus padrinos, visitas a Luna, a Neville, a los jóvenes Weasley, visitas a los unicornios y ver a su Fenix que siempre le hacía bien escucharla, pasó una semana con su Madre en la casa de los Dumbledore la cual resulto ser toda una experiencia positiva ya que conoció el metro ya que el director le había dicho que en su pierna tenía una cicatriz que era el plano de este, fue al teatro a ver una obra, a la filarmónica, fueron a parques y restaurantes de comida de diversos países.

A la última semana de agosto Harry le pregunto a su Madre como voy a llegar al colegio ya que todos los demás lo harían en el tren por lo que ella se comunico con Albus y este le dijo que lo pondrían en el tren antes que los demás abordaran en los últimos vagones y que procuraría ir él en forma invisible.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **La estación 9 3/4**

El primero de septiembre cuando el tren se estaciono en la plataforma 9 ¾ Harry ya venía en el por lo que se bajo y dejo su baúl en la entrada del último vagón y se dedico a esperar Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo. Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos. El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda. Harry pasó hasta el compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego el baúl en vagón. ¿Dónde está Percy? preguntó la madre. Ahí viene. El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P. No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá dijo. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos. Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea. Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo dijo el otro gemelo. Una vez. O dos. Un minuto. Todo el verano. Oh, callaos dijo Percy, el prefecto. Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? dijo uno de los gemelos. Porque él es un prefecto dijo afectuosamente la madre. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá. Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue.

Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos. Ahora, vosotros dos. Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho estallar un inodoro o algo parecido ¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso. Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias. No tiene gracia.

Y cuidad de Ron. —No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros. Cállate dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado. Daos prisa dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar. No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas. Y un inodoro de Hogwarts. ¡George! Era una broma, mamá. El tren comenzó a moverse.

Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla.

Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró Ron, -ah! Harry no te vi subir, ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry. Todos los demás vagones están llenos. Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron se sentó.

Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz. Eh, Ron. Los gemelos habían vuelto. Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla. De acuerdo murmuró Ron. Harry dijo el otro gemelo. Nos veremos después, entonces. Hasta luego dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta. Ron el día de mi cumpleaños fue único es la primera vez que he estado con niños de mi edad, normalmente he estado entre adultos. Oye Ron entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia, es evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos, fíjate que el día que compre mis uniformes un muchacho pálido y de pelo como blanco o amarillo muy pálido le había hablado el de Casas en el colegio en el callejón Diagon. ¿Cómo son? Si ese chico que dices hubiese sabido con quien hablaba no te diría nada tu familia es de las más antiguas, pero dime Harry tú tienes una tía que no es bruja verdad y como son los conoces, Horribles. Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío sí lo son, y mi primo no sé. Ron le dijo me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.

Me hubiera gustado tener seis hermanos magos. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Ya los conoces a todos solo falta mi hermanita Giny, Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill fue delegado de clase y Charlie fue capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Por lo que Harry le dijo lo que hagas es para tu bien no para el de ellos los logros de tus hermanos son solo de ellos y no lo hicieron por competir contigo, el único que es por pura vanidad es tu hermano Percy, por lo que no te debes de preocupar y poner tu mejor esfuerzo, veme a mi no sé nada de lo que veremos en la escuela por eso he estudiado los libros de las materias que veremos.

Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos dijo Ron, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron esas cosas de mis hermanos. Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla. Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar nada ya que con tanta familia. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron mira yo no sabía que tenía dinero no fue hasta que mis tutores me explicaron y mi Madre que es mi tutora mágica me llevo a comprar esta ropa a Londres no tenía ni idea y hasta que Flilius me lo contó, yo no tenía idea sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort. Ron bufó. ¿Qué? dijo Harry. Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas. No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre dijo Harry. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender. Seguro añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho, seguro que seré el peor de la clase. No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa. Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo: ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo. y puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía lo que Harry conocía. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.

Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío. Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? Muchísima dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza. Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo: Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva. Te la cambio por uno de éstos dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel. Sírvete. No te va a gustar, está seca dijo Ron. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo añadió rápidamente. Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco. Vamos, sírvete un pastel dijo Harry. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados). ¿Qué son éstos? preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no? Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo. No dijo Ron. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa. ¿Qué? Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo. Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore. Es Dumbledore! dijo Harry. ¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! dijo Ron. Claro que si es mi Tutor mágico.

Ron le pregunto ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa gracias Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó: Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos. Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido. ¡Ya no está! Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día dijo Ron. Ya volverá.

Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida. ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos. Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran. Sírvete dijo Harry. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos. ¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? Ron estaba atónito. ¡Qué raro! Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosas, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista del druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas lo previno Ron. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende. Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito. Puaj ¿Ves? Coles. Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta. En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el Neville. Parecía muy afligido. Perdón dijo. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió. ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo! Ya aparecerá dijo Harry. Sí dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado. Bueno, si la veis, Se fue. No sé por qué está tan triste comentó Ron. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a su búho, ayer traté de volverlo amarillo para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira. Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco. Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen.

Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts. ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos. Ya le hemos dicho que no dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano. Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado. Eh de acuerdo. Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarillo a este búho con cuernitos.» Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. E búho siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre. ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? preguntó la niña. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron.

Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente. Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria. Yo soy Ron Weasley murmuró Ron. Harry Potter dijo Harry. ¿Eres tú realmente? dijo Hermione.

Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX. ¿Estoy yo? dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado. Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera dijo Hermione. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala. De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo. Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso. ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? preguntó Harry, Gryffindor dijo Ron otra vez parecía deprimido. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin. ¿Esa es la casa en la que de Quien-tú-sabes estaba? Ajá dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado. ¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los cuernos de tu búho están un poco más claras dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas.

Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores? Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio. Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts explicó Ron. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad. Harry se sorprendió. ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido? Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.

Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada que no podía explicar cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse. ¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? Preguntó Ron. eh no conozco ninguno confesó Harry. ¿Cómo? Ron pareció atónito. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo. Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger. Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon. ¿Es verdad? preguntó. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? Sí respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas. Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró. Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió hacia Harry. Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó. Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias dijo con frialdad. Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter dijo con calma.

A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos. Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo. Repite eso dijo. Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? se burló Malfoy. Si no os vais ahora mismo. Dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.

Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo. Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. El Búho, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con el agudo pico clavado profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse del Búho, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, salió volando, posándose en el asiento junto a la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más animales entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.

¿Qué ha pasado? preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon. Oí hablar sobre su familia dijo Ron en tono lúgubre. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. Se volvió hacia Hermione. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!, no nosotros dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos? Muy bien. Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos dijo Hermione en tono despectivo. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz? Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. Una voz retumbó en el tren. Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas.

Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos. El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas. Venid, seguidme. ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo. En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro, justo al doblar esta curva. Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

¡No más de cuatro por bote! gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione. ¿Todos habéis subido? continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE! Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía. ¡Bajad las cabezas! exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos. ¡Trevor! gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. ¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **El Sombrero Seleccionador**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry que sabía de quien se trataba pero de acuerdo con lo que habían platicado no deberían ningún alumno que debería tratar de burlarla. Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall dijo Hagrid. Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts dijo la profesora McGonagall. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. »Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello. Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia dijo la profesora McGonagall. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. Salió de la habitación. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría. Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire. Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron. ¿Qué es? Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año.

Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía: Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad. Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad. ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí? El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió. ¡Alumnos nuevos! dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? Algunos asintieron. ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff continuó el Fraile. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

En marcha dijo una voz aguda. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. Ahora formad una hilera dijo la profesora a los de primer año y seguidme. Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts». Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar: Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo. Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos. No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes. Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales. Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. ¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! susurró Ron a Harry. Voy a matar a Fred. Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino. Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros sentaros en el taburete y el sombrero para que os seleccionen, diciendo:

¡Abbott, Hannah! Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. ¡HUFFLEPUFF! gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña. ¡Bones, Susan! ¡HUFFLEPUFF! gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah. ¡Boot, Terry! ¡RAVENCLAW! La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable. ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!¡HUFFLEPUFF! Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse. Finnigan, Seamus. El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor. Granger, Hermione. Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. ¡GRYFFINDOR! gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó. Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag. Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon. Nott. Parkinson. Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil. Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne. y, finalmente: ¡Potter; Harry! Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. ¿Ha dicho Potter? ¿Ese Harry Potter? Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero.

Esperó. Mm dijo una vocecita en su oreja. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es exelente. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete, dijo la vocecita mejor que seas y no termino la frase, girando sobre la cabeza de Harry; Se dirigió al Director, profesor después de mucho tiempo que he seleccionado a los alumnos del colegio debo regresar a sus orígenes, con su permiso y la de sus ancestros tengo que hacerlo, por lo que en el Gran comedor apareció una quinta mesa y en las paredes se distinguieron unos nuevos estandartes color Dorado con unos fénix revoloteando en ellos, diciendo el joven Harry Potter pertenece a la casa de los fundadores la casa Fenix y nombrare otros miembros que deberán cambiarse a esta misma casa: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, , Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Leanne, Lee Jordan, Marietta Edgecombe, Michael Corner, Nigel Wespurt, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, Cedric Diggory, Alice Tolipan, Cormac McLaggen, Luca Caruso, Lisa Turpin, y Draco Malfoy; al oír su nombre Draco se negó a cambiarse, por lo que el sobrero dijo si es tu deseo que así sea aunque recuerda siempre donde te coloque y yo no me he equivocado nunca.

Estos alumnos formaran la casa que existió en la fundación del colegio por lo que ustedes deberán conformarla nombrando prefectos y la ubicación de la casa ustedes la conocen por favor disfruten su cena.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo vio de inmediato, El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.

Y por medio de la telepatía le pidió a Albus checara al profesor Quirrell que del emanaba una magia obscura muy potente, Tanto Albus como Ariadna lo revisaron y se dieron cuenta, por lo que le dijeron a Harry que esperara que verían que es lo que quería hacer y entre todos lo vigilarían, que luego le explicaría cómo y con quien.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí. ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.

Está un poquito loco, ¿no? preguntó con aire inseguro a George. ¿Loco? dijo Fred con frivolidad. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry? Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Desde su llegada había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso. Eso tiene muy buen aspecto dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la Dama Blanca, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete. ¿No puede? No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años dijo el fantasma. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Margaret Pomeroy a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Casa Fenix. Pareció complacida ante las caras de asombro y volvió a su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Fenix! Espero que este año ganemos el campeonato para la casa ya que tengo mucho tiempo que no era requerida. Fenix nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar, si bueno sin tener alumnos. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario Él es el fantasma de Slytherin. Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche, Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias. Yo soy muggles, mis padres son muggles. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para ellos. Los demás rieron. ¿Y tú, Neville? dijo **Cormac McLaggen**. Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja dijo Neville, Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo. Al otro lado de Harry, Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...») Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor Severus Snape.

Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras. Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo. Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio. Ejem sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. » hace mas de 400 años que la casa Fenix no se habría y como no lo esperábamos la Profesora **Minerva Mcgonagall** se hará cargo de las dos casas. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. »Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. »Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo. ¿Lo decía en serio? mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisar a los prefectos.

Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; Dumbledore dirigió a la nueva casa, tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos. Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de un Fenix, Dumbledore le dijo al cuadro con voz fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharlo PASTEL DE LIMON, esa será la contraseña para que puedan pasar y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un corredor abovedado en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común una sala color que iban del rojo al amarillo, con una cúpula de cristal que permitía ver el cielo nocturno el Director les dijo el techo de la bóveda se obscurecerá conforme el sol le vaya dando siempre en tonalidades del rojo al morado, ahora bien verán que sus pertenencias están junto a sus camas, las Señoritas van al lado Derecho y los Jovencitos del lado izquierdo, a estos últimos les aclaro para los nuevos los jóvenes no pueden pasar a las habitaciones de las Señoritas, mañana en el tablero podrán ver quien tiene cargo y en la cómoda junto a su cama deberán encontraran su horario de clases y todo lo relativo a esta casa.

Despidiéndolos para la cama por las escaleras correspondientes encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo naranja oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama. Una comida increíble, ¿no? murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas. Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato. Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que notaste mi presencia, porque ése era su destino. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **El Inicio del Curso**

El profesor de pociones allí, mira. ¿Dónde? Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo. ¿El de gafas? ¿Has visto su cara? ¿Has visto su cicatriz? Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase. En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente.

Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar. Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos, pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ! Pero aún peor que Peeves.

Si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató. Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.

Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas. Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista, Harry como ya lo conocía fue el único que no se sorprendió ya que se lo imagino que había ido a jactarse con el profesor Severus Snape.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase. Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts dijo. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos. Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, le dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, aparentemente sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa, cuando llego con Harry vio que su cerilla se había transformado en una aguja de oro por lo que se la guardo en su bolsa y le pidió a Harry que lo esperase después de la clase.

Querido Harry tu trabajo es excepcional y me quede encantada al verlo, profesora y porque lo guardo y no se lo enseño a mis compañeros como hizo con el de mi compañera Hermione, mira siéntate por favor te explico y recuerda estas palabras tu eres un mago extraordinario pero te voy a suplicar que moderes tu habilidad yo sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero tú vas a ver como a tu compañera Hermione por su mente que es muy brillante y mas para ser de una familia de no magos le traerá consecuencias, y se irá quedando aislada y sola; por eso es que te lo estoy pidiendo.

Tú eres más capaz que ella pero tu temor mas grande como le expresaste a Ariadna fue que te rechazaran tus propios compañeros y con lo que sucedió anoche en la selección causo muchas envidias y como nosotros estamos para guiarte en todo lo que requieras es que te lo pido, de acuerdo profesora lo voy hacer si cuando pueda me examina solo para ver el avance real que llevo. Oye Harry te puedo pedir otro favor mira cuando veas lo que sucederá con Hermione me ayudas con ella para que se integre yo creo que ese momento lo encontraran juntos.

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera. Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que lo que le había pedido la profesora hizo que sus compañeros no tuviesen los ojos en el. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.

Por medio de telepatía se comunico con sus tutores y le informo que ya sabía que era esa magia obscura que tenía el profesor Quirrell, que en cuanto fuera oportuno le hablaran ya que si era muy extraño y grave que el eso no lo avía visto solo leído en uno de los libros de su Tío bisabuelo Omagon, diciéndole a su Madre los libros que parecen de lava; ellos asintieron que lo habían escuchado y que en cuanto fuera posible todos se reunirían con el, que ellos le avisarían de igual forma, que tuviese cuidado.

En la noche terminada la cena la profesora McGonagall fue por Harry a la sala común de la casa Fenix con el protesto de que le aclarara un escrito de la tarea de historia que el profesor no le había entendido a su letra, una vez fuera de la casa se dirigieron a la Dirección donde estaban sus tutores y había dos personas que Harry no conocía Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Albus le dijo a Harry hijo ellos son dos grandes amigos y ambos son de la primera orden del Fenix y compañeros de tus padres, los llame por lo de tu aviso, mira Alastor tiene la habilidad de permanecer inadvertido por lo que él estará vigilando de cerca al profesor aquí o si sale de la escuela, y Kingsley estará para tu protección adicional de nosotros cuando tengas que salir de estos muros; Ahora dinos que viste o sentiste, profesor en la clase pude distinguí dos esencias mágicas una aunque normal en su esencia pero tiene mucho miedo, sabe que la otra esencia lo elimine, ya que esta es pura de índole obscura, a lo que Albus le respondió desde el día de la selección que nos informaste yo he estado vigilando y efectivamente sentí ese poder maligno que mencionaste, Alastor dijo siempre vigilantes, cuando se oyó la voz desde la bruma que se veía en la esquina más obscura del despacho deberás estar vigilante Alastor ya que no os habías dado cuenta de mi presencia, buenas noches a todos y para ti Harry te reitero que siempre estaré vigilándote, tienes mucha razón en lo que les has dicho a tus tutores y vigilantes; Albus la fuerza dominante es quien tu sabes y quiere llegar a lo que tienes en resguardo, déjenlo ser les garantizo que no tendrá oportunidad de nada, adelante Ahijado te refuerzo la promesa que le hice a los ancestros de tu padre y a el mismo buenas noches.

Ante lo escuchado decidieron dejar que siguiera el plan que tenía preparado el profesor Quirrell, Harry fue llevado a la casa Fenix para que pudiese descansar, el resto se quedo en la dirección y en cuanto regreso la profesora se pusieron a discutir hasta que llegaron a unas decisiones, primero cada profesor pondría una sala con alguna de sus especialidades y la ultima la colocaría el Director decidieron que él le pedirá a Hagrid el perro de tres cabeza para el principio y después cada profesor elegiría su turno, Alastor pregunto que la voz de quien o que era, por lo que Albus les informo El es el padrino de los Potter desde tiempos inmemoriales, que del le habían explicado sus ancestros y que solo ellos lo habían visto que en el cuarto no habría ninguno que lo hubiese visto a acepción los cuadros de sus antecesores cono director pero que no hablaban sobre él.

El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin en encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez. ¿Qué tenemos hoy? preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales. Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin respondió Ron. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos. Ahora veremos si es verdad. Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros dijo Harry La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de las casas Fenix y Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes. Hedwig no le había llevado más que el periódico. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato. Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual), sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig. Hagrid, Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig. Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té.

Porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces. Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba. Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes. Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry Ah, sí murmuró. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva celebridad. Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos. Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar. Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque. ¡Potter! dijo de pronto Snape. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? ¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire. No lo sé, señor contestó Harry. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón. Bah, bah es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no quería la intención de contestar que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa. No lo sé, señor. Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se Luciera y pusiera al descubierto su capacidad contra lo que los demás tutores le habían recomendado él se acordaba de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos? Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione. ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra. No lo sé dijo Harry con calma. Se ve que el odio que le tienes a mi padre es más grande de lo que el mismo admite; Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella? Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

Siéntate gritó a Hermione. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo? Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo: Y se le restará un punto a la casa Fenix por tu descaro, Potter. Las cosas no mejoraron para los Fenix a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.

En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas. ¡Chico idiota! dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no? Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz. Llévelo a la enfermería ordenó Snape a Seamus.

Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville. Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Fenix. Aquello era tan injusto que Harry no abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero. No lo provoques murmuró. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable. Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Fenix en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto? Anímate dijo Ron. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George.

Harry tomo una decisión le dijo a Ron adelántense tengo algo que hacer corrió a su baúl y puso algo en su bolso del cuello y salió de la sala común dirigiéndose a las mazmorras en cuanto llego a la aula de pociones toco y pidió permiso para entrar, Snape al oír que alguien tocaba autorizo la entrada, pero en cuanto vio a Potter su cara le puso cara de pocos amigos, preguntando al chico que se le ofrecía que si deseaba le bajaba más puntos a su casa; por lo que Harry le dijo con su permiso profesor primero estoy enterado del daño y vergüenzas que le hizo pasar mi padre con sus amigos en su época de estudiantes por lo que le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero le recuerdo que a pesar de todo soy hijo también de Lily Evans, segundo lo que hacía mientras usted hablaba en clase era tomar apuntes de todo lo que usted decía y con un movimiento de su mano le hizo llegar su cuaderno, además cuando me quiso humillar yo sabía todas sus repuestas y se mas cosas de las que usted supone pero la profesora McGonagall me recomendó no destacar demasiado en las clases, por lo que con su permiso voy a demostrar que lo que le digo es verdad y en diez minutos elaboro la poción que antes les había pedido en clase, y por ultimo le traigo algo que solo usted sabrá apreciar sacando de su bolso del cuello mas de cien pociones las que con un movimiento de su mano las dejo en tamaño normal diciendo estas se las manda mi madre y en ese momento se escucho la voz de Lily oh Severus por favor, ayuda y cuida a mi hijo y nunca más olvides que Harry es mi hijo y es por eso te elegí como tutor de él, te lo encargo; Maestro con su permiso no tengo más que decirle me retiro y estaré esperando que usted me hable.

¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo? Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo: Atrás, Fang, atrás. La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta. Entrad dijo Atrás, Fang. Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro. Había tres estancias. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en la última habitación había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos. Estáis en vuestra casa dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía. Éste es Ron dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel. El más pequeño de los varones Weasley, ¿verdad? dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque. Mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su tú- nica. Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo». —Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang.

¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo. Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos. ¡Tonterías! dijo Hagrid. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? preguntó Hagrid a Ron. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta. RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 16 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos. Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. «Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts. Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha. ¡Hagrid! dijo Harry. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños!. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. Hagrid había vaciado la cámara el día que avía ido con el y el profesor, por lo que se quedo pensando ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones? Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?

Mientras los amigos visitan a Hagrid, El profesor Snape una vez que recobro la calma y analizo lo sucedido y se convenció a sí mismo de lo escuchado tomo la decisión de ir a hablar con el Director, tomo las pociones y las acomodo en su armario con llave y salió presuroso rumbo a la dirección y al llegar le dio la clave chispas de menta y la escalera empezó a girar subiendo y al llegar a las puertas llamo y la voz de Director adelante, al entrar vio que estaba con sus hermanos, perdón regreso cuando se desocupe, Albus le dijo pasa traes una cara como si hubiese visto un nuevo fantasma a lo que contesto Severus casi le atina Sr. Director, Albus le dice explícate tu sabes que de todas maneras ellos se van a enterar, por lo que Severus entro serró la puerta y puso un mufiato para evitar que si alguien subía pudiese escuchar lo que iba a decirles, El director lo miro extrañado pero espero a que este se decidiese hablar, no sé por dónde empezar les dijo, Ariadna comento tómalo con calma y comienza desde que comimos juntos que fue la última vez que te vi tranquilo.

Perfecto dijo Severus pues miren después de que estuve en San Mugo para dejar la dotación de pociones de la semana próxima, regrese con el tiempo suficiente para preparar la primera clase de Pociones de los Fenix y los de mi casa por lo que cuando comenzó vi a Harry y como ustedes saben no le tengo afecto en referencia a su padre, por lo que me empecé a ensañar contra él y al estar explicando lo que se iba hacer en la poción lo vi distraído escribiendo y le llame la atención un poco más fuerte y le efectué varias preguntas que el mismo me dijo no saber la respuesta por lo que le quite un punto a su casa para que pusiese atención el no dijo nada solo me veía con esos ojos tan verdes, pedí que comenzaran la elaboración de la misma y el Sr, Longbottom cometió un error garrafal y creó un acido que estaba quemando los zapatos de sus compañeros por lo que tuve que intervenir y corregir la situación, pero como ya estaba molesto y en la mesa de junto estaba Harry me volví a ensañar con él y le quite otro punto y siguió callado solo viéndome.

Ariadna le comento y que querías que hiciera, Snape respondió eso no es lo grave sino que termino la clase y se retiraron todos, me quede a reparar los muebles que se habían dañado cuando oí que tocaban por lo que le pedí a quien fuera que siguiera pensando que podía ser otro profesor ya que la hora de la comida estaba cerca y jamás me imagine que fuese Potter por lo que le dije preguntando al chico que se le ofrecía que si deseaba le bajaba más puntos a su casa; por lo que Harry me dijo con su permiso profesor primero estoy enterado del daño y vergüenzas que le hizo pasar mi padre con sus amigos en su época de estudiantes por lo que le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero le recuerdo que a pesar de todo, soy hijo también de Lily Evans, segundo lo que hacía mientras usted hablaba en clase era tomar apuntes de todo lo que usted decía, y con un movimiento de su mano me hizo llegar su cuaderno, además cuando me quiso humillar yo sabía todas sus repuestas y se mas cosas de las que usted supone pero la profesora McGonagall me recomendó no destacar demasiado en las clases, por lo que con su permiso voy a demostrar que lo que le digo es verdad y en diez minutos elaboro la poción que antes les había pedido en clase, y esta resulto más que perfecta, y por ultimo me dijo le traigo algo que solo usted sabrá apreciar sacando de su bolso del cuello mas de cien pociones las que con un movimiento de su mano las dejo en tamaño normal diciendo estas se las manda mi madre y en ese momento se escucho la voz de Lily oh Severus por favor ayuda y cuida a mi hijo y nunca más olvides que Harry es mi hijo y es por eso que fuiste elegido como tutor de él, te lo encargo; Maestro con su permiso no tengo más que decirle se retiro diciendo estaré esperando que usted me hable.

Por favor no logro entender las pociones las puse a resguardo en mi alacena pero lo de la voz fue real o solo lo imagine por eso es que estoy aquí, Severus le dijo Albus recuerdas el día en que el llego con nosotros yo te pedí que recordaras que también era hijo de Lily, y cuando les comente que el padrino de los Potter me dio tu nombre lo más seguro es que Lily se lo pidió, ella fue tu amiga desde niña y amen de lo que tú me comentaste el día que iban a matar a los Potter, crees que eso Lily lo podría olvidar si siempre te defendió en contra de los merodeadores, estoy seguro que esta tarde en tu oficina no solo estaban tu y Harry, Severus ahí estuvieron Lily y el Padrino de los Potter y ella fue quien te hablo no lo imaginaste o soñaste, tú has estado todas las veces que el Padrino nos habla pero no lo vemos.

Ahora con tu permiso voy a llamar a la profesora McGonagall, ella te explicara lo que Harry hizo después con la poción, llegando esta inmediatamente Albus le explico la situación de la poción de Snape y le pidió que le explicase lo que le había dicho ella al joven, Minerva metió la mano en su bolsillo y le dijo a Severus recuerdas que es lo primero que les pido a mis primeros alumnos en transformaciones, Severus le respondió claro que me acuerdo y en esa ocasión en el primer intento Lily le entrego una hermosa aguja de canevá, bueno pues mira esta que te entrego y dime qué opinas dejando en la mano extendida de Severus una aguja de oro perfecta con un ojillo doble de auto ensarte, El vio y la reviso a la minuciosidad que hacia siempre sus cosas diciendo Minerva esto es lo que el joven Potter te entrego en clase, efectivamente Severus por lo que me la guarde tan rápido como pude y le pedí que se quedara un momento, si queremos que sea aceptado por sus compañeros y después de lo que paso en la selección cosa que no se veía hace mas de 450 años y a nosotros nos encargaron su preparación para el futuro tu me dirás si hice mal.

Qué opinas de la Srita. Granger, Severus respondió inmediatamente es una sabelotodo y rápidamente la aislaran, eso paso conmigo y con algunos otros magos que yo he visto desfilar por nuestras aulas, Por lo que Minerva le respondió ahora ves porque le pedí a Harry que no demostrase su valía que se la llevara tranquila.

Tu, Filius, Yo, Amapola y debería ser también el Profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, pero envista de las circunstancias será Albus quien en privado lo examinaremos para evaluar sus avances académicos, recuerda que será el mejor Mago de la Luz de los próximos tiempos,

Ariadna le comento, Severus las pociones del joven Potter son un regalo, ¿porque tú fuiste el ultimo al que le dieron el suyo? no lo sé, de acuerdo con lo que he podido deducir de las charlas que he tenido con él desde que llego y en mi casa él se abrió mas aparentemente sus ancestros le indicaron cosas de cada uno de nosotros y le indicaron que y cuando debería de darnos los obsequios que el escogió para cada uno de nosotros, yo fui la primera, has de saber que también a su madrina de vida también le dio algo para ella y su esposo, es una poción y de está todavía me queda para dos meses y de acuerdo con lo que Harry me comento entre tú y el deberán hacerla por un año hasta el restablecimiento de los mismos, por cierto me permito comentarles que ellos ya empiezan a efectuar por si solos sus funciones primarias de cuando somos bebes.

Severus comento Profesor creo que me equivoque y tomare el papel que me asigno mi amiga con gusto, ahora empezare a corregir mi error y diciendo esto se puso en pie y dijo otorgó a la casa del Fenix 22 puntos, así mismo les agradezco a los cuatro su comprensión y su paciencia, Ariadna y Todos les gustaría ver las pociones que me obsequio mi ahijado, las cuales vienen con instrucciones de cómo hacerse.

Lo único que no voy a saber es de donde sacare ciertas plantas que se mencionan en dichas instrucciones, Ariadna le comento no te preocupes por eso Harry tiene el mejor herbolario en todo el colegio dentro de ese baúl suyo.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno Severus oyó el toque de su oficina en cuanto abrió vio a Harry, profesor vengo a que me ayude a elaborar la poción de cura para mis Padrinos los Lombotton, ya le habrá informado mi madre que vendría o no fue así, si ella me dijo y los ingredientes Harry, permítame profesor y con un movimiento de su mano se vio un baúl que dejo boquiabiertos al Profesor, cuando este se recobro de la impresión le comento a Harry este Tronco es más que impresionante, a lo que Harry le dijo como podrá ver más adelante será mayor su sorpresa Profesor, cuando abrió el Baúl el Profesor Snape quedo verdaderamente sorprendido las Plantas, las Pociones, Los Libros de hechizos.

Durante dos horas de trabajo se le termino de hacer la poción para durase tres meses, quedando para ese tiempo para hacer mas, por lo que Severus le pidió a Harry un favor, Mira requiero pedirte que como le prometí a vuestra Madre yo no dejare de cuidarte pero requiero que la imagen que me formado durante estos años no se dañe, por lo que Harry le ofreció que por el podría seguir con la actitud delante de los compañeros, pero que lo examinara fuera de la clase quedaron de acuerdo y se despidieron.

El duelo a medianoche Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Fenix sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él, o al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Fenix; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves, y Fenix y Slytherin aprenderían juntos. Perfecto dijo en tono sombrío Harry. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy. No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón dijo razonablemente Ron.

De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería. La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles. Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles.

Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran. Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra. Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo. Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin. Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

¡Es una Recordadora! explicó. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja oh, se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata es que has olvidado algo.

Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Fenix; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí. ¿Qué sucede? Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora. Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa. Sólo la miraba dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Fenix bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo.

Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda. Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón. Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba les indicó la señora Hooch y decid «arriba». ¡ARRIBA! gritaron todos. La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.

Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados tres, dos, Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

¡Vuelve, muchacho! gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella. Cuatro metros, seis metros. Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y BUM un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico. La muñeca fracturada la oyó murmurar Harry.

Vamos, muchacho está bien a levantarse. Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo. Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.


	26. Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **El error de Draco Malfoy**

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas. ¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro. ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante. Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati. ¡Mirad! dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba.

Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió. Trae eso aquí, Malfoy dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. Malfoy sonrió con malignidad. Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque ¿Qué os parece en la copa de un árbol? ¡Tráela aquí! rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó: ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! Harry cogió su escoba. ¡No! gritó Hermione Granger. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron. Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado. ¡Déjala gritó Harry o te bajaré de esa escoba! Ah, ¿sí? dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.

Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían. Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy exclamó Harry Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado. ¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! gritó.

Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba. Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo. ¡HARRY POTTER! Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca.

La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando. Nunca en todos mis años en Hogwarts, La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia. ¿Cómo te has atrevido? Has podido romperte el cuello. No fue culpa de él, profesora silencio, Parvati. Pero Malfoy Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo. En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo.

Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Ancestros como aria para llegar con ellos? Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?, ¿Wood? pensó Harry aterrado. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos? Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.

Seguidme los dos dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad. Aquí. La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra. ¡Fuera, Peeves! dijo con ira la profesora. Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.

Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador. La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite. ¿Está segura, profesora? Totalmente dijo la profesora con vigor. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter? Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro. Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros explicó la profesora a Wood. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor. Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. ¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? preguntó excitado.

Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor aclaró la profesora McGonagall y como la casa Fenix no tiene el suficiente número de alumnos para tener un equipo y Yo soy jefa de las dos casas. Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, ya sea una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.

Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas, La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas. Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. Luego, súbitamente, sonrió. Tu padre habría estado orgulloso dijo. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.

Es una broma. Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el jardín con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca. ¿Buscador? dijo. Pero los de primer año nunca, Serías el jugador más joven en un siglo terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde. Wood me lo dijo. Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene dijo Harry. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente. Bien hecho dijo George en voz baja. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores. Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso dijo Fred. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó. Bueno, tenemos que irnos.

Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio. Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana. Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables.

Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles? Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Nos veremos cuando quieras dijo Malfoy. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí dijo Ron, interviniendo. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos. Crabbe respondió.

A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave. Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron. ¿Qué es un duelo de magos? preguntó Harry. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo? Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño.

De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras. ¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada? La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz le sugirió Ron. Disculpad. Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger. ¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? dijo Ron. Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry no pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo, No esperaba otra cosa murmuró Ron.

Y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Fenix si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte. Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo respondió Harry. Adiós añadió Ron. De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, Neville no había regresado de la enfermería. Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris.

Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla. Once y media murmuró finalmente Ron. Mejor nos vamos ya. Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Fenix. Todavía brillaban alguna brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras rojas. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano. No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry. Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada. ¡Tú! dijo Ron furioso. ¡Vuelve a la cama! Estuve a punto de decírselo a la Profesora contestó enfadada Hermione.

Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido. Vamos dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato y se metió por el agujero. Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada. No os importa Fenix; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios. Vete. La mayor puntuación que ganamos nadie sabe para quién era solo aparecieron los 22 puntos en el reloj.

Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato del Fenix, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. EL ave se había ido a una vuelta nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre del Fenix. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? preguntó con tono agudo. Ése es tu problema dijo Ron. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó. Voy con vosotros dijo. No lo harás. ¿No creeréis que me vaya a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis. Eres una caradura dijo Ron en voz alta. Callaos los dos dijo Harry en tono cortante. He oído algo. Era una especie de respiración. ¿La Señora Norris? resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos. ¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama. No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «caramelos de limon», pero ahora no te servirá, porque el ave Fenix se ha ido no sé dónde. ¿Cómo está tu muñeca? preguntó Harry Bien contestó, enseñándosela. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto. Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde ¡No me dejéis! dijo Neville, tambaleándose. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces. Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.

Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros. Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran. Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban. Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado susurró Ron. Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy. Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos. Tienen que estar en algún lado lo oyeron murmurar. Probablemente se han escondido. ¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

¡CORRED! exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos. Creo que lo hemos despistado dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad. Te lo dije añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho. Te lo dije. Tenemos que regresar a la torre Fenix dijo Ron lo más rápido posible. Malfoy te engañó dijo Hermione a Harry. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle. Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.

Vamos. No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría. Cállate, Peeves, por favor. Nos vas a delatar. Peeves cacareó. ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito. No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor. Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis. Quítate de en medio ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! gritó Peeves. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS! Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta que estaba cerrada. ¡Estamos listos! gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta. ¡Esto es el final! Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves. Oh, muévete ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró: ¡Alohomora! El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? decía Filch. Rápido, dímelo. Di «por favor». No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron. No diré nada si me lo pides por favor dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita. Muy bien por favor.

¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido. Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada susurro Harry. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto. ¿Qué pasa? Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba.

Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido. Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles. Harry abrió la puerta.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Capitulo 27**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **El Perro de tres cabezas**

Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch. Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron su casa Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones. Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.

¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? dijo finalmente Ron. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése. Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter. ¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? dijo enfadada. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él? ¿El suelo? sugirió Ron. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas. No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo. Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.

Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama. Ron la contempló boquiabierto. No, no nos importa dijo Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no? Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.

Halloween Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspectos cansados pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra. Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así. Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso dijo Ron. O las dos cosas opinó Harry Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.

Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal. Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete. Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía: NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA

Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento. Profesora McGonagall Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron. ¡Una Nimbus 2.000! gimió Ron con envidia por lo que Harry le volvio a decir la envidia no te conduce a nada ya podrás tener una. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna, ven conmigo al dormitorio.

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó. Es una escoba dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter.

Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una. Ron no pudo resistirse. No es ninguna escoba vieja dijo. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? Ron rió con aire burlón. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus. ¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? replicó Malfoy. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita. Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy no os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? preguntó con voz chillona.

A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor dijo rápidamente Malfoy. Sí, sí, está muy bien dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es? Una Nimbus 2.000, señor dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo. Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.

Bueno, es verdad continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo ¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas?; Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry pensaba que no nos hablabas dijo Harry. Sí, continúa así dijo Ron. Es mucho mejor para nosotros. Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba. Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete. Oh suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry. Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».

Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto. Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla. ¡Eh, Potter, baja! Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él. Muy bonito dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural.

Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana. Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño. Bueno dijo Wood. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores. Tres cazadores repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol. Esta pelota se llama quaffle dijo Wood. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues? Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol recitó Harry. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas. ¿Qué es el baloncesto? preguntó Wood. Olvídalo respondió rápidamente Harry hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo. Tres cazadores y un guardián dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? Señaló las tres pelotas restantes. Ahora te lo enseñaré dijo Wood. Toma esto. Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol. Voy a enseñarte para qué son dijo Wood. Esas dos son las bludgers. Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja. Quédate atrás previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers. De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo. ¿Ves? dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido? Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo resumió Harry. Muy bien dijo Wood. Hum. ¿Han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación. Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers. A menos que me rompan la cabeza. Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos. Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas. Esta dorada continuó Wood es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla.

Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo. Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas. Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar. La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley.

Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones. Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidas los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención). Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.

Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho. Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero. Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte. —¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino. —Lo estás diciendo mal. Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía.

Es Wingar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo. Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente dijo Ron con rabia. Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas. ¡Oh, bien hecho! gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor. No es raro que nadie la aguante dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio. Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando. Creo que te ha oído. ¿Y qué? dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo.

Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos. Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione. Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **El Troll de la Montaña**

El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año. Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror.

Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba: Un trol en las mazmorras, pensé que debía saberlo. Y se desplomó en el suelo. Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita. Prefectos exclamó, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato. Percy estaba en su elemento. ¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!

¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera. No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos dijo Ron. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween. Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron. ¡Acabo de acordarme Hermione! ¿Qué pasa con ella? No sabe nada del trol. Ron se mordió el labio. Oh, bueno dijo enfadado. Se regresaron y se alcanzaron a los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, cuando se toparon con Luna y Neville y como ellos eran de su casa los siguieron rápidamente se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas. Susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra. Sin embargo, al mirar; sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? murmuró Harry. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores? No tengo la menor idea.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor. Se dirige al tercer piso dijo Harry se dio cuenta que unos cuantos metros atrás estaban agazapados Luna y Neville, pero Ron levantó la mano. ¿No sientes un olor raro? Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia. Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna. Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos. El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

La llave está en la cerradura susurró Harry. Podemos encerrarlo allí. Buena idea respondió Ron con voz agitada. Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave. ¡Sí! Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver donde estaban Neville y Luna, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave. Oh, no dijo Luna, tan pálida como el Barón Sanguinario. ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! bufó Harry. ¡Hermione! dijeron al unísono. Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo. Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos. ¡Distráelo! gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared. El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione.

Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón. ¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! gritó Luna desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido de Neville y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr. ¡Vamos, corre, corre! Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover.

Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo. Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar. Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol. Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida.

En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Neville le arrojo un lavabo lo que distrajo al trol por lo que Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió: ¡Wingardium leviosa! El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación. Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. Luna se apresuro a Hermione quien fue la que habló primero. ¿Está muerto? No lo creo dijo Harry.

Supongo que está desmayado. Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris. Puaj qué asco. La limpió en la piel del trol. Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los Cinco se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho. Snape se inclinó sobre el trol.

La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron Neville Luna y Harry, Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Fenix se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry. ¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios? Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita. Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras. Por favor; profesora McGonagall, Me estaban buscando a mí. ¡Hermione Granger! Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie. Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora? Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz, Neville le lanzo un lavabo y Luna le dijo a que usase el hechizo de ¡Wingardium leviosa! Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron. Harry, Luna Neville y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro. Bueno en ese caso dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los cinco niños. Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola? Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas. Hermione Granger, por esto Fenix perderá cinco puntos dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Estoy muy Fenix. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas. Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry, Luna, Neville y Ron. Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Fenix.

El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros. Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto. Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de veinte puntos se quejó Ron. Quince, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.

Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío admitió Ron. Claro que nosotros la salvamos. No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella le recordó Luna. Habían llegado al cuadro del Fenix. Postre de Durazno dijeron, y entraron. La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

Quidditch Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor. Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Fenix-Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Fenix-Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas. Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.

Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.


	29. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **El primer juego de Quidditch**

Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara. Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que ellos la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.

El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego. ¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? Era el libro sobre quidditch, me lo regalo Hermaione. Harry se lo enseñó. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna. No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura. En la sala común de Fenix había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar, «¿cómo vais a aprender?», pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.

Intrigado por lo que cojeaba su profesor Snape decidió ir a verlo, bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada. ¿Tal vez Snape se había dormido? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible. Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas. Esa cosa maldita decía Snape. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo? Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero ¡POTTER!, El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de dolor y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva. Me preguntaba si le podía ayudar esa herida se ve que si no se atiende le provocara una septicemia dijo. ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Fenix. Snape le grito Harry regresa, de inmediato bajo la escalera. ¿Lo has conseguido? Me dejaste intrigado que es eso que me dijiste, Harry le respondió es el crecimiento de una infección que lleva a la muerte a las personas sean mágicas o no, y de casualidad tu puedes ayudarme con eso, Harry le dijo que si podía pedirle al conserje que se retirara por lo que Snape le hizo una seña y este se retiro, Harry le levanto la túnica y con unos movimientos de su mano y la herida desapareció Snape se quedo abrumado y le dijo a Harry te parece que trabajemos en esa poción el Sábado próximo de acuerdo estaré hay le parece bien a las 10 am, ok dijo Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado? Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto. ¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos ¡Iba a resguardar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, dijo Ron para distraer la atención! Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos. No, no puede ser dijo. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando. De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido dijo enfadado Ron. Yo estoy con Hermione dijo Harry. Neville roncaba, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada. La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría.

El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch. Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno. No quiero nada. Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada suplicó Hermione. No tengo hambre. Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego. Harry, necesitas fuerza dijo Seamus Finnigan. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores. Gracias, Seamus respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas. A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta.

Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran Fenix con un León. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color. Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde). Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio. Bueno, chicos dijo. Y chicas añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson. Y chicas dijo Wood. Éste es el grande dijo Fred Weasley El que estábamos esperando dijo George. Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver dijo Fred a Harry. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado. Callaos los dos ordenó Wood. Éste es el mejor combinado de equipo Fenix y Gryffindor ha habido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar. Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...». Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos. Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente. Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor. Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000. La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto; muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos. Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Fenix-Gryffindor, Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa ¡JORDAN! Lo siento, profesora. El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall. Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva Otra vez Johnson y No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va. Flint vuela como un águila está a punto de no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Fenix y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle. Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de fenix-Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca. La quaffle en poder de Slytherin. Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos. bonita jugada del golpeador de Fneix, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza no llega ¡GOL DE FENIX-GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Fenix y de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin. Venga, dejadme sitio. ¡Hagrid! Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid. Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no? No dijo Ron. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.

Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry. Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood. Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch le había dicho Wood. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo. Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla. ¿Está todo bien, Harry? tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint. Slytherin toma posesión decía Lee Jordan. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera esperen un momento. ¿No es la snitch?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda. Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Fenix-Gryffindor de las tribunas Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

¡Falta! gritaron los Fwnix-Gryffindor. La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Felix-Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer. Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba. ¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja! Esto no es el fútbol, Dean le recordó Ron. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch. ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja? Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean. Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire. A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial. Entonces después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa ¡Jordan! lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta ¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso! Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Fenix-Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Fenix-Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Fenix-Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota. Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. Indicando esto rápidamente al profesor Snape, No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer. Lee seguía comentando el partido. Slytherin en posesión Flint con la quaffle la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no Los de Slytherin vitoreaban.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose. No sé qué está haciendo Harry murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba pero no puede ser de pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano. ¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? susurró Seamus. No puede ser dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa. Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000. Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud. ¿Qué haces? gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo. Lo sabía resopló Hermione. Quirrell. Mira. Ron cogió los binoculares. Quirrell estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse. Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Déjamelo a mí. Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo.

Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de ponerlo a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera. —Vamos, Hermione murmuraba desesperado Ron. Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló a la profesora Spraut y, cuando llegó donde estaba Quirrell, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras. Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Quirrell. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Quirrell nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido. Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba. ¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! dijo Ron. Neville había estado oculto dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos. Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Fenix-Gryffindor habían ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione. Era Quirrell explicaba Ron. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima. Tonterías dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Quirrell? Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad. Descubrimos algo sobre Quirrell dijo a Hagrid. El perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo saco. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. Hagrid dejó caer la tetera. ¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? dijo. ¿Fluffy? Ajá es mío Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar ¿Sí? dijo Harry con nerviosismo. Bueno, no me preguntéis más dijo con rudeza Hagrid.

Es un secreto. Pero Quirrell trató de robarlo. Tonterías repitió Hagrid. Quirrell es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así. Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? gritó Hermione. Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Quirrell. Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Quirrell ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi! Os digo que estáis equivocados dijo ofuscado Hagrid. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. ¡Pero Quirrell no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel ¡Ah! dijo Harry. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Harry preocupado pidió a Su Madre, le dijo que si se podían reunir ella le indico que estaba en la oficina de dirección que porque no subía, Harry se disculpo con Hagrid y Salió corriendo hacia el castillo y subió los escalones de dos en dos, llego jadeando, dio la contraseña y voló por la escalera cuando arribó arriba la puerta estaba abierta al entrar vio a todos por lo que su Madre le dijo pasa Harry, Snape le dijo gracias a tu aviso tanto yo, Alastor y Kingsley. Pudimos poner hechizos de protección pero de todas maneras te felicito por tu habilidad, deberás tu capacidad de sostenerte. Pero da las gracias a Hermione que le puso el fuego y con eso logro distraerlo


	30. Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

La primera Navidad

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

Por lo que el sábado por la mañana Albus estando en su Despacho recibió un mensaje de su hermano Albus puedes arreglar una junta de cómo dos horas con Harry y que el decide si quieren que estén todos los tutores; de acuerdo dame un minuto y te respondo, Harry mi hermano y Elphias requieren hablar contigo ¿quieres que estén todos tus tutores?, creo que no es conveniente Profesor debe ser el resultado de las cajas ayer recibí las ultimas, creo que solo ellos Usted y mi Madre; le parece bien en dos horas, pídale al Profesor Snape que me Llame como para una sanción para no despertar sospechas, ok hijo.

Severus podrías hacernos este favor, cítalo en dos horas de acuerdo. Aberforth y Elphias de acuerdo en dos horas en mi despacho solo ustedes mi hermana y Harry.

Faltando 15 minutos Severus busco a Draco y le pidió que le dijese a Harry Potter que no se le olvidase que tenía una cita con él a la hora en punto, Draco se fue feliz con sus guardianes y encontró a Harry cerca del lago con sus cuatro amigos y mofándose le dijo el profesor Severus Snape te espera para tu castigo en 10 minutos y que si llegas tarde se duplicara el castigo marchándose riéndose.

Harry se dirige a la dirección al entrar ya están esperándolo, Albus pregunto algún problema Harry no Salió como lo esperaba, en que puedo servirles, somos nosotros los que te traemos el resultado de tu encargo, muy bien empecemos, en las cajas verdes, azul, amarillo y rojo, contienen el ahorro en galeon, sickle y Knut desde 1000 años antes de los nuestros lo que es una cantidad muy considerable, pero dentro de estas cámaras aparte de de armaduras escudos espadas y joyería, así como un sinnúmero de vajillas de oro, plata y diamante incrustadas en jemas preciosas hay algo que nos llamo mucho la atención

Y son cuatro cráneos de esos mismos colores en esmeralda, zafiro, amatista, y rubi los cuales en el amarillo encontramos una nota que dice así hijo cuantas veces me requieras yo estaré ahí para ti ya te sostuve en tu juego las de mis hermanos también te ayudaran, las de tus ancestros paternos contienen un 30 % más de cantidad de dinero pero menos alhajas en un 20% menos y un 40 % en armaduras y piezas de oro y la de tu padre contiene un 25 % menos en dinero pero igual número de alhajas y piezas de oro la de Lili tiene un 50% menos que la de tu padre y piezas de oro y plata y alhajas que seguramente le dio tu padre, en ella hay una escoba como que fue hecha y entregada a ti solo tiene tu esencia, la cámara más extraña es la de tu abuela Melisande en ella hay mucho Dinero y piezas de oro plata y más de 100000 pociones que dicen que son para los fines que tu decidas por lo que esas puedes sacarlas cuando gustes. En todas hay piezas que dicen las etiquetas que son para tu uso y las puedes retirar cuando lo desees no requieres autorización.

Por otro lado en todas apareció según nos informaron hace un mes en el banco que los tutores a autorizar la salida de dinero son Albus y Tu Madre, lo que nos sorprendió ya que esta ya no existe, Harry sonrió y les dijo eso significa que mi madre y mi abuela están de acuerdo con mi elección Ariadna mi madre está de acuerdo con que tu seas mi Madre, estoy feliz por ello; deben firmar estos documentos y que queden hoy en poder del banco ya que esto traerá demasiadas envidias ya que estamos solo hablando de dinero además debemos informarte que poses casas por todo el planeta en capitales, ciudades grandes, o turísticas de descanso pero son más de cinco mil propiedades y si a eso le agregamos los bienes de las Black esto causara mucha alteración en el ministerio.

Estos son los documentos deben ser firmados Por Harry, Albus, Ariadna y nosotros, lo hacemos de inmediato y como siempre los depositaremos en cuanto estén firmados con copia adicional a la Sra. Amelia Bones y el consejo internacional de Magia dijo Harry; enviando los documentos a donde correspondían a los 10 minutos le mandaron acuse de recibo del consejo internacional de magia.

Concluido el asunto Harry les pregunto hice bien en que solo fueran ustedes o debemos hablar con los demás tutores, Albus respondió mira hijo creo que lo de las cantidades y joyería de todo tipo lo dejamos entre los cinco lo que las pociones creo que Severus lo podrías enterar ya que entre él y mi hermana podrán ayudarte en el uso y de las piezas que puedes sacar sería conveniente que todos supieran para evitar sorpresas.

Por lo que llamare a Severus, este entro por la chimenea y en cuanto tubo la lista no daban crédito sus ojos se muchas otras solo de nombre y otras ni idea, Harry donde tienes esto tiene un valor incalculable, Mira Severus, Elphias y mi hermano ya entregaron el informe a Harry del banco aparte de eso que tu estas valorando hay unos aparatos que él podrá traer del banco de las diferentes bóvedas de su propiedad y no requiere autorización pero queremos que todos estén enterados porque voy a llamar a los demás, se acerco a la chimenea y llamo a todos una vez todos presentes revisaron la lista de artículos decidieron que algunos tendría que usarlos con reserva como el caldero infalible que solo permite los ingredientes correctos de la Abuela, o el telescopio de agua que predice es estado del tiempo además de ver más constelaciones que los normales.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Fenix y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes. Me da mucha lástima dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas. Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.

Era verdad que Harry no iría a ningún sitio para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida.

Severus platicando con Alastor este le conto que había escuchado a Draco como había estado agrediendo a Harry en forma verbal relacionada con la orfandad de este.

En la forma de que lo hiso no se me hace correcto por lo que te pido que si puedes intervenir, esto no puede seguir a menos que gustes mi intervención, por lo que Severus sabia de que intervención sería capaz Alastor por lo que le pidió que lo dejase en sus manos.

Severus decidió ir a ver a su mejor amigo y compadre Lucius Malfoy, por lo que salió a la residencia de la Familia Malfoy, al salir del castillo en camino al pueblo desapareció y llego a la casa del compadre lo llamo, por lo que ya en confianza le platico lo que estaba haciendo su ahijado y le pidió que le pidiera que lo evitara y que el con su familia deberían de medirse en su posición en contra de los no magos o medios magos, le conto como ofendió a Ron y a Harry y termino diciendo recuerda que ambos son parientes tuyos y de tu hijo, adicionalmente ni idea tienes de quien es ahijado, Lucius se molesto con esa petición a lo que Severus le pidió que lo pensara. Para regresar al castillo e informo a Albus lo que había hecho con Lucius. Dumbledore le indico que eso llevaría mínimo de un año o dos.

Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles. Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él. Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas. No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron. ¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts. Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia. Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras. ¡WEASLEY! Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy. Lo han provocado, profesor Snape dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia. Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid dijo Snape con voz amable.

Cinco puntos menos para Sliteryn; Draco, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos. Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad dijo Hagrid. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso. Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración. El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas. ¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? preguntó Hagrid. Sólo uno respondió Hermione. Y eso me recuerda Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca. Sí, claro, tienes razón dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo. ¿La biblioteca? preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis? Oh, no es un trabajo explicó alegremente Harry.

Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es. ¿Qué? Hagrid parecía impresionado. Escuchadme ya os lo dije no os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro. Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo dijo Hermione. Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo añadió Harry. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada Si nos das una pista Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado. No voy a deciros nada dijo Hagrid con firmeza. Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Quirrell? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas. Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho? Nada respondió Harry. La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara. Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera! Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando. Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas. Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar. Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? dijo Hermione. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.

Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel dijo Ron. Preguntarles a ellos no tendrá riesgos. Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas respondió Hermione. Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo. Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería. Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo». En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo.

Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una dijo, y vio a Harry. ¿Qué te sucede? Nada dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre? Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley! Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G. El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia. ¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? quiso saber George. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan. Detesto el rojo oscuro se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza. No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros observó George. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos. Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?, Percy Weasley quiso asomar la cabeza a través de la puerta, y como no pudo entrar se quedo con aire de desaprobación, porf lo que tuvieron que salir a ver que quería. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio. ¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno. Yo no quiero dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo. Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos dijo George. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia. Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron del pasillo, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.

Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick. A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido. Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris. Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Fenix para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto. Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama, Percy que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.

Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama. ¡Feliz Navidad! lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata. Para ti también contestó Harry. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos! ¿Qué esperabas, nabos? dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza. ¿Quién me ha enviado éste? Creo que sé de quién es ése dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y oh, no gruñó, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley. Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color dorado, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. Cada año nos teje un jersey dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro. Es muy amable de parte de tu madre dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.

El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione. Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó. Había oído hablar de esto dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso. ¿Qué es? Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido. Es una capa invisible dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial. Estoy seguro Pruébatela. Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito. ¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo! Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo. ¡Hay una nota! dijo de pronto Ron. ¡Ha caído una nota! Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía: Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti. No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.

En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado. Ron, arto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa. De su padre. Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota. Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa. «Utilízalo bien.» De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría. Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre. Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo. Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato. ¿Quién está ahí? chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo. ¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí. La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros.

La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo. La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos. No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí. Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió. Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.

Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras.

Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba. Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida. Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape. ¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos. Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad. Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran.

Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado. Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.


	31. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **El espejo de Oesed**

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse. Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado. Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo. Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no? Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo. Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry. Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo. ¿Mamá? susurró. ¿Papá? Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Podías haberme despertado dijo malhumorado Ron. Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo. Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre dijo Ron con interés. Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Puedes verlos cuando quieras dijo Ron. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada? Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Quidrell lo robaba? ¿Estás bien? preguntó Ron. Te veo raro. Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora. Estoy congelado se quejó Ron. Olvidemos esto y volvamos. ¡No! susurró Harry. Sé que está por aquí. Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras. Es allí justo allí ¡sí! Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo. Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo. ¿Ves? murmuró Harry. No puedo ver nada. ¡Mira! Míralos a todos Son muchos Sólo puedo verte a ti. Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo. Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.

Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen. ¡Mírame! dijo. ¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo? No estoy solo pero soy diferente mayor ¡y soy delegado! ¿Cómo? Tengo tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch! Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry. ¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro? ¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta déjame mirar de nuevo Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más. Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres. No me empujes. Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta. ¡Rápido! Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó. No estamos seguros. Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos. Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación. La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente. ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? preguntó Ron. No. ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid? No ve tú Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche. ¿Por qué no? No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo? Pareces Hermione. Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.

La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie. Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie. Excepto Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry? Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia. No lo había visto, señor. Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía. Entonces continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed. No sabía que se llamaba así, señor. Pero espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no? Bueno me mostró a mi familia Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán. ¿Cómo lo sabe? No necesito una capa para ser invisible dijo amablemente Dumbledore. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros? Harry negó con la cabeza. Déjame explicarte.

El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda? Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente: Nos muestra lo que queremos lo que sea que queramos Sí y no dijo con calma Dumbledore. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. Continuó: El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama? Harry se puso de pie. Señor profesor Dumbledore ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Es evidente que ya lo has hecho sonrió Dumbledore. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.

¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo? ¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana. Harry lo miró asombrado. Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines explicó Dumbledore. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros. En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero.

Pero es que, había sido una pregunta muy personal. Nicolás Flamel Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl. Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo.

Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía. ¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños. Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas «¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!» y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel. Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando em pezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también. Wood los hacía trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo. Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood. Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años.

Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio. Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia.

Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas. ¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! gritó. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Fenix-Gryffindor! George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba. ¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? Escupió un puñado de barro. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin. El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse. No es culpa mía dijo Wood. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.

Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a quidditch. Harry requería que Snape estuviese en las gradas para con los otros dos Aurores lo cuidasen por si Quirrell intentaba de nuevo hacerle daño, el no sabía que la idea de poner a Snape el centro era del propio Dumbledor y el había llamado a cuatro de los Aurores de confianza y el mismo estaría en el juego, esto no se lo habían avisado; por lo que el toma una decisión y no piensa decirlo aunque está seguro de lograrlo. Sabida era para todos que Snape no tenia la simpatía de muchos de los estudiantes y aunque el sabia que jamás le haría daño le había prometido a el que mantendría esa imagen por lo que no podía decirle a sus compañeros aunque le costara trabajo.

Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Fenix; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella. No me hables durante un momento dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado. Necesito concen vio el rostro de Harry. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible. En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de quidditch. No juegues dijo de inmediato Hermione. Diles que estás enfermo añadió Ron. Finge que se te ha roto una pierna sugirió Hermione. Rómpete una pierna de verdad dijo Ron. No puedo dijo Harry. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Fenix-Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.

En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Fenix. Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Harry, que se puso de pie e hizo el contra maleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando. ¿Qué ha sucedido? preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron. Malfoy respondió Neville temblando. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo. ¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! lo instó Hermione. ¡Acúsalo! Neville negó con la cabeza. No quiero tener más problemas murmuró. ¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! dijo Ron. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles. No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Fenix; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy dijo Neville, atragantándose. Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar. Tú vales por doce Malfoys dijo Harry. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? Y después el te cambio con nosotros a Fenix, ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin. Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate. Gracias, Harry creo que me voy a la cama ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no? Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos. Dumbledore otra vez dijo Él fue el primero que bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione. ¡Lo encontré! susurró. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!». Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo. ¡Esperad aquí! dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos. ¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! susurró excitada. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer. ¿Ligero? dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Podemos hablar ahora? dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él. Nicolás Flamel susurró con tono teatral es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal. Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba. ¿La qué? dijeron Harry y Ron. ¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron: El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).

¿Veis? dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts! ¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! dijo Harry. ¡No es raro que Quirrel la busque! Cualquiera la querría.

Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería dijo Ron. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad? A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro. Jugaré informó a Ron y Hermione. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Ellos. Les voy a demostrar les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos. Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego dijo Hermione. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que les había dicho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba demasiado tranquilo.

La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial? Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Slytherins por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Quirrel no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo. Las clases de Defensa contra las artes obscuras se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Quirrel. ¿Era posible decirle a Dumbledor o a su Tia o a Snape supieran que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry no se imaginaba cómo podrían saberlo. Aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape había intentando leer los pensamientos. Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida. Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus 2.000.


	32. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

El juego más rápido en Hawoarts

Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Quirrel, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry, No te olvides, es locomotor mortis, murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica. Ya lo sé respondió enfadado. No me des la lata. Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff. ¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta. Hasta. ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido! El corazón de Harry dio un brinco. ¿Dumbledore? dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible. Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Quirrel se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.

Tal vez por eso Quirrel que parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego y por medio de la legeremancia se comunico con Harry y Dumledor diciéndoles que Quirrel le parecía que tenía intenciones de hacer algo, por lo que le dijo que no lo tomaran en cuenta que vieran que atrás del estaba Alastor Mody, algo que Ron también notó. Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo dijo a Hermione. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh! Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy. Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto. Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley? Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una bludger. Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch. ¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Fenix? dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Fenix-Grifindor, motivado por un jalon de capa.

Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero. Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro. Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy tartamudeó. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino. Así se habla, Neville Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo. La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron. Te prevengo, Malfoy. Una palabra más ¡Ron! dijo de pronto Hermione. ¡Harry! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala. Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo dijo Malfoy Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar. ¡Vamos, Harry! gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.

En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch. Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch. ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Fenix-Gryffindor es el primero! Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante. Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido. El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. Mientras los de Fenix-Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con los labios tirantes mentalmente lo felicito y siguió adelante Harry se sonrió y pensó si podría sostener esta relación con su Tutor, él quería darle las gracias por estarlo cuidando.

Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore. Bien hecho dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo, que te mantuvieras ocupado excelente, Quyrril escupió con amargura en el suelo. Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre. El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Fenix-Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal, Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Fenix-Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, les había demostrado a todos.

Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía? Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió. Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya. Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas. Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían. —... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus... —Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió. — ¿Ya sé que has estado averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid? —P-p-pero Severus, y-yo... —Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él. —Y-yo no s-sé qué... —Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir. Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir: —... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando. —P-pero y-yo no... —Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiem- po de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades. Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado. — ¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda. — ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! — Gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien.

Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina... —Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto... Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído. —Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que deje de conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, —preguntó alarmada Hermione. —En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron. Norberto, el ridgeback noruego Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido. Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Quirrell no conseguía saber cómo pasar al perro. Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle a entender que sabía sus intenciones y este temblaba y su olor se acentuaba, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo. —Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes. —Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel. —Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron—. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?

¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó... Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario. —Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.


	33. Capitulo 33

**Capitulo 33**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

El Dragón de Hagrid

Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía: — ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca? Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo. —Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no? —Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi... —¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos.

¿Qué os pasa? —En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy... —¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado... —Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry Hagrid se escabulló. — ¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo. — ¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra? —Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa. — ¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones... —Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí — dijo Harry —Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania. — Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Harry —Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.

Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione. Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosque, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó « ¿quién es? » antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron. —Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo? —Sí —dijo Harry No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy. Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto. —Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy. —Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti. Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo. —Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape. — ¿Quirrell? —Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Quirrell ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla. Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Quirrell había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Snape, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy. —Tú eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? — Preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor? —Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo. —Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando. —No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró. —Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso? Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro. —Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la barba—. Eso... eh...

¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna. —Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—.

La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero. —Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione. —Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no. —Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo. Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego. Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña. —Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos.

Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir». Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso. —Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo? —Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo... — ¡Cállate! —susurró Harry Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara. Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante. —Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron. El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas. — ¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos. — ¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid. —Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos? Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana. — ¿Qué sucede? —Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio. Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: Malfoy había visto el dragón. · · · Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. —Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad. —No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá. Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo. —He decidido llamarlo Norberto —dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá? —Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry. —Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento. Hagrid se mordió el labio. —Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente. —Charlie —dijo. — Tú también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas? —No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad! — ¡Genial! — Dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid? Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie. La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar.

El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas. — ¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado—. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna. Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura. — ¡Es Hedwig! —dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie! Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta. Querido Ron: ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible. Besos, Charlie Se miraron. —Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros. La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato.

Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Malfoy. Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno. Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta a la de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible. —No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así. Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo. —Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar. — ¡La medianoche del sábado! — Dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... Acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto. Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir. —Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe. Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana. —No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él. Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna. — ¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro. El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido. Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes. Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula. —Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo. Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito. — ¡Adiós, Norberto! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará! Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil. — ¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.

Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló. La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja. — ¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...? —Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón! — ¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto. — ¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar! —No lo hagas —la previno Harry. Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad. Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias. Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido. Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad? La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.

—Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos problemas. Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre. El bosque prohibido Las cosas no podía haber salido peor. Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba. Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa? No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso Norberto y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas. ¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado. Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville. — ¡Harry! —Estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag... Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norberto y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres. —Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana.

Quiero una explicación. Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.

—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no? Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. Pobre metepatas Neville, Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos. —Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Fenix significaba más para ti. Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Fenix. — ¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch. — Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda. —Profesora... por favor... —Usted, usted no... —No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Fenix. Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Fenix en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Fenix ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo? Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Fenix descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho? Al principio, los Fenix que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior?

Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de quidditch, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año. De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. Por dondequiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo. Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo: « ¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!». Sólo Ron lo apoyaba. —Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando. —Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? — dijo Harry tristemente. —Bueno... no —admitió Ron. Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia. — ¿Renunciar? — No exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al quidditch? Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador». Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio. Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes.


	34. Capitulo 34

**Capitulo 34**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **Los Exámenes Finales**

Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente. Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos. Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada. Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell. —No... No... Otra vez no, por favor... Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acerco. —Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba. Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta.

Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía. Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... pareciese que había disuadio a Quirrell a que se rendiera finalmente. Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído. — ¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —Dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le pregunto cómo romper su encantamiento de Posiones o de cómo pasar el perro... —Pero todavía queda Fluffy —dijo Hermione. —Tal vez Quirrell no descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid — dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry? La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera. —Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder. — ¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! — Exclamó Harry—. Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para hacer algo muy iresposable.

Quirrell sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Quirrell y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy. Serían muchas explicaciones. Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no. —Si investigamos sólo un poco... —No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado. Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas. A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales. Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada. Prof M. McGonagall. En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara. A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo. —Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis. Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento. La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano. — ¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.


	35. Capitulo 35

**Capitulo 35**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

EL Bosque prohibido y Voldemort

El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo: — Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros. Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe. — ¿El bosque? — Repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre. — Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo. Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado. —Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos. Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda. —Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione? — Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo. — Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? — Dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer.

A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo. —Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos — añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad. Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid. —No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz. —Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad. — Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar. —Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él... —Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete! Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada. —Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento. Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque. —Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz. —No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang —dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos. —Yo quiero ir con Fang —dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro. —Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha. El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha. Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas. Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado. — ¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? — Preguntó Harry — No son bastante rápidos — dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno. Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero. — ¿Estás bien, Hermione? — Susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL! Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó. —Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar. — ¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry. —Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado. Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente. — ¿Quién está ahí? — Gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado! Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos. — Oh, eres tú, Ronan — dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás? Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro. —Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme? —Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro. —Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione. —Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio? —Eh... —Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.

Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante. Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo? Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez. —Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora. —Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado? —Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante. —Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño? Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo: —El bosque esconde muchos secretos. Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan. —Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal? —Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien. —Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo. —Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente. —Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon. —Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna. — ¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione. —Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho. — ¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry. — ¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios...

Nunca he oído algo así. Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid. — ¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!

¡Vosotros esperad aquí! — Gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros! Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor. — ¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione. —No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa. Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros? Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y Fang estaban con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas. —Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto. Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa. Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble. —Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más. Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto.

Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras. Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre. —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que Fang. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo. Entonces, un olor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la nariz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura. El ardor de la heriada en la frente era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca. — ¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. —Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso? El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry. —Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo. Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados. — ¡Firenze!— ¿Te das cuenta de quién es? — Dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor. — ¿Qué le has estado diciendo? — Gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos.

¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá? Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo. —Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría. También Bane dio una patada, enfadado. — ¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro— ¿No has visto ese unicornio? — Preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo. Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles. Harry no entendía lo sucedido. — ¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste? Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo. —Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio? —No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio. —Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios. Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna. —Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? — Se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no? —Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento? — ¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién... — ¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad? Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir». — ¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...? — ¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien? Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás. —Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás. —Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—.

Ya estás a salvo. Harry se deslizó de su lomo. —Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces. Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando. Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba. — Quirrell quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Quirrell sólo quería ser rico! — ¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos. Harry no lo escuchó. —Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas. — ¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron. —Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Quirrell robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento. Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo. —Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta. El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas.

Harry espero a que se durmieran y salió llamando a sus tutores al aproximarse a la oficina de albus en la penumbra del amanecer oyo una vos que le decía Harry confía en tus poderes, la enseñanza que te dieron tus ancestros mas lo que has aprendido este año y si a todo lo anterior sumas la protección que te dio tu madre y que yo siempre estoy a tu lado, en ese momento se oyeron pasos y Harry volteo y vio a la profesora McGonagall y Snape corrian hacia su dirección y solo alcanzaron a oir "recuerda Harry siempre estoy a tu lado", la profesora pregunto qué pasa Harry con quien hablas – Este respondió creo que es el padrino de mi familia – Oyendose de nuevo Harry soy tu padrino recuerda que eres el único Potter vivo, Snape le comento tu nos llamaste, si profesor vamos a la Dirección me urge nárrales lo que me sucedió hace un momento llegando a la escalera del Fenix y la profesora dijo Cajeta y la escalera empezó a girar subiendo por ella cuando llego el profesor Filius Flitwick subiendo tras ellos, al llegar no tuvieron necesidad de llamar Albus ya les esperaba junto con sus Hermanos, Remus y Sirius, en cuanto se sientan – Este les informa – Sienten la presencia del padrino de Harry – todos respondieron que si, esto se los informo ya que todos estamos preocupados por la urgencia en que nos convocaste.

Harry empezó a comentarles que ese como se entero de la piedra filosofal, como accidentalmente se toparon con el perro e tres cabezas y después de su nombre, del suceso del Dragón de Hagrid y como se habían tenido que deshacerse del la ayuda de Centauro hasta el encuentro con Lord Voldemor y como lo había salvado Firenze; cuando acabo la explicación, el grupo se quedo en silencio y tardaron tiempo en digerir la información recibida hasta que Albus dijo creo que lo más razonable es aumentar nuestros cuidados para los dos implicados con el fin de que no queden expuestos en ningún momento, cuando la voz del Padrino de Harry se dejo escuchar, efectivamente hay que redoblar esta vigilancia y lo más seguro será es que va idear una forma para engañarte Albus, por lo que Harry deberá enfrentar con sus dos amigos este asunto aunque si te encuentras en peligro solo debes pensar en mi y apareceré en tu auxilio.

Pero Harry debes pensar que el ya sabe pasar el perro por lo que me dices del dragon de Hagrid, con ese sucio truco debió sacar la información, pero por otro lado debe estar frustrado y por eso lo viste llorando porque con la Profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape por muy bueno o tenga la ayuda de Voldemor no podría leer sus mentes ya que de todos los aquí presentes serian de los más difíciles de lograr usar legeremancia en ellos junto con Albus y las protecciones mas difíciles de pasar serian las tres últimas y para esto debes contar con tus dos amigos.

Minerva intervino eso será como mandarlos al matadero sin posibilidad de éxito, perdón profesora debe dar más crédito a los tres jóvenes, cada uno de ellos posen cualidades que Ustedes no han detectado y estoy seguro que tendrán un éxito inesperado por todos, hasta ellos mismos.

Harry confía en tus conocimientos y el apoyo de tus amigos ya que siempre será el tesoro más grande con el que un ser humano podrá contar, queridos tutores mantengan la vigilancia sobre el Sr. Quirrel ya que este está en una unión con Lord Voldemor muy fuerte y especial, y en cuanto a Harry tú debes mantener contacto con ellos y avisar las novedades que se te presenten, debes tomar en cuenta que este enfrentamiento lo planearan cuando ellos crean que estas más vulnerable.


	36. Capitulo 36 (A)

**Capitulo 36**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **El Encuentro Final**

 **Primera Parte**

Con su permiso me retiro tengo cosas que hacer urgentes, los demás tutores decidieron dar un voto de confianza a Harry y le indicaron que el lazo mental mas fuerte era con su madre, pero debería tratar de aumentar el miso con la profesora ya que esta casi nuca se ausentaba del castillo y ella podría rápidamente contactar a todos mas los de la gente de Albus.

Decidieron retirarse a sus obligaciones pidiéndole a Harry que mantuviese el contacto, por lo que todos partieron Asia sus ocupaciones.

Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado. Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota: Por las dudas. A través de la trampilla.

En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que Fluffy seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento anti trampa. También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio; a Harry le pidió que el hiciese un hechizo que el considerara digno de sus conocimientos, Harry pensó un momento y efectuó un hechizo que considero que su profesor jamás había visto ya que de acuerdo a sus ancestros ellos lo hacían para diversión y no la trasmitieron a los de mas por lo que cuando estuvieron con los Dumbledore ya no la hacían, y esta consisto en emitir un rayo de luz solido con el que podía hacer figuras tales como leones, conejos, caimanes y estos cambiaban de tono cada minuto, con lo que el maestro quedo maravillado.

La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. La caja de hechizos de Granger resulto ser una réplica de la hecha por la profesora por lo que le valió la mejor nota, la misma McGonagall había dejado a Harry al final por lo que una vez concluidos todos los examinados les pidió que salieran excepción si alguno no había sido examinado, fueron saliendo y solo Neville y Harry se quedaron en sus lugares, Harry le susurro que se tuviese confianza que él lo podía hacer que se acordara de sus padres y lo orgullosos que se pondrían si podían verlo. Cuando la profesora lo llamo y le dio un ratón y le pidió que lo trasformara en una caja Neville cerró los ojos e hizo el hechizo convirtiéndolo en una cajita de palo de Rosa con la iniciales de sus padres, por lo que la profesora lo felicito y le dio un supera las expectativas y le pidió que se retirara, Inmediatamente le pregunto Harry tu lo hiciste a lo que este le respondió no profesora yo solo le dije que pensara en sus padres y se tuviese confianza, ok toma este ratón y sorpréndeme Harry se puso de pie y con un movimiento de sus manos solamente desarrollo una réplica exacta de la caja de rape de Enrique VIII rey de Inglaterra con joyas y de oro macizo, ante esto la profesora le pidió a Harry que se la tenía que mostrar al director y posteriormente le pedirían que la desbaratara para evitar problemas en el Ministerio de magia y que le daría una E de calificación que si estaba de acuerdo, este asintió y salió contento al encuentro de sus amigos.

Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar. A Harry lo hizo retirarse del salón argumentando que el ya había sido examinado el sábado anterior, Harry se sorprendió y se quedo intrigado ya que él y sus amigos habían estado todo el sábado juntos pero no tuvo más remedio que retirarse y cuando salía Snape le pidió que lo quería ver después de la comida. Un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapuchada aparecía chorreando sangre. Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente

En cuanto término de comer bajo al salón de pociones donde ya lo esperaba Snape, en cuanto entro le pidió que cerrase y pusiese un Mufiato para poder hablar:

1º Le dijo crees que tendría que examinarte después de que tú me enseñaste a ser la cura de los hombres lobo, Harry sonrió y le dijo no recordaba eso gracias.

2º Noto que te arde tu cicatriz creemos que es porque el Sr. Tenebroso anda cerca, quieres alguna poción, no profesor solo deme lago para dormir sin soñar y pídale a los Aurores que estén cerca de mi cama en estos días.

3º En tus dos exámenes anteriores has sorprendió a tus maestros espero ver más y mejores cosas de ti, las verá profesor se lo aseguro.

Bueno Harry toma esta poción y tanto Alastor, como Nipandora y tus Maestros te estaremos vigilando que descanses y gracias.

Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que algún otro estuviera tramando. El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto. —Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfico el Vehemente.

Había sido dos semanas extenuantes pero gracias a la poción que le dio Snape había dormido y se sentía bien aunque tenso por lo de la piedra filosofal.

A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla. — Basta de repasos — suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora. Harry se frotaba la frente. — ¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue ardiéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora. — Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey — sugirió Hermione. — No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro... Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor. —Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Quirrell encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez a Snape, no va a intentarlo él. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore. Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo: — Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes.

Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy... nunca... Pero... Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto. — ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento. —Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora. — ¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose. —¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? — ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle. Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente. —Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo? —Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió. —No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas? —No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa. Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas. —No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes. — ¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts? —Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil. — ¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma. —Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida... De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais? Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque. —Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore? Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo. —Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo. —¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro? Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros. —Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry. — ¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué? Harry tragó: « ¿Y ahora qué? ».— Es algo secreto que usted conoce — dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó. —El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con preocupación—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato. — ¿Se fue? — Preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora? —El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos... —Pero esto es importante. — ¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter? —Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal... Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos. — ¿Cómo es que se ahora...? —farfulló. —Profesora, creo... sé... que Qui... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz. —El profesor Dumbledore le avisare de inmediato —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida. —Pero profesora... —Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando y tu sabes lo que debes hacer —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros y fijándose que no la vieran los otros le guiño un ojo a Harry —. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol. Pero no lo hicieron. —Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Quirrel pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore. —Pero ¿qué podemos...? Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron.

Snape estaba allí. —Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente. Lo miraron sin decir nada. —No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida. —Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría. —Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar qué vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Fenix no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto? Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó. —Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos, yo personalmente y quien tú conoces estaremos al pendiente y me encargaré de que se entere el Director. Que pases un buen día. Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos. —Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Quirrell, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú. — ¿Por qué yo? —Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...». —Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Quirrell. —Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos. Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a Fluffy del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había hecho lo acordado. —Supongo que creeréis que tanto yo como Snape no hemos escuchado tus advertencias Harry deben tener cuidado de no dudar de nosotros —dijo con rabia—.Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Quirrell», el retrato de la del Fenix se abrió y apareció la muchacha. — ¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape. —Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad? Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban. —Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra. — ¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron. — ¡No puedes! — Dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Crees que Dumbledore no llegara a tiempo! — ¿Y qué? —Gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Quirrel consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Fenix gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con mis ancestros y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí lo que sería imposible. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis? Los miró con furia. —Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz. —Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado. —Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron. — ¿A... nosotros tres? —Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo? —Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva... —Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros. —No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso. Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Fenix hablaba con Harry, pero ésa fue la primera noche que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, Harry y Jóvenes oyeron la voz que les decía ahijado debes confiar sin tus amigos no lo podrás hacer recuerda desde el pasado te lo hemos dicho solo con ellos, Hermione y Ron se quedaron callados y viendo a Harry, este les explico es el padrino de mi familia y ahora es el mío por ser el último de los Potter confiemos en El. Hermione confiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían. Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar. —Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro.


	37. Capitulo 36 (B)

**Capitulo 36**

 **El Encuentro Final**

 **Segunda Parte**

Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con Fluffy: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar... Regresó a la sala común. —Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí... — ¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad. —Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda. Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad. —Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo. —No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville? Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy. —No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas. —Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante. Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado. —No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros! — ¡Neville! — Estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota! — ¡No me llames idiota! — Dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente! —Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista. — ¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! — Dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo! Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. —Haz algo —dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante. —Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto. Levantó la varita. — ¡Petrificus totalitus! —gritó, señalando a Neville. Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco. Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado. — ¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry. —Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto... — Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible. Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía. Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la Señora Norris. —Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez —murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry, que negó con la cabeza y le dijo a la Señora Norris perdón Sra. Debemos pasar te suplico no le avises al conserje después entenderás porque yo te daré una gran recompensa si me haces ese favor. Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no dijo nada solo los dejo pasar. No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso.

Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara. — ¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables? Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo. —Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible. Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea. —Peeves —dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible. Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera. —Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor. —Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Harry—. Mantente lejos de este lugar esta noche. —Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré. Y desapareció. — ¡Genial, Harry! —susurró Ron. Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta. —Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Quirrel ya ha pasado ante Fluffy. Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos. —Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar. —No seas estúpido —dijo Ron. —Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione. Harry empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos. — ¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione. —Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—Quirrel debe de haberla dejado ahí. — Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos... Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido. —Sigue tocando —advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas. —Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione? — ¡No, no quiero! —Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió. — ¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad. —Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer. Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo. — ¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? — Dijo Ron—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir. Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo. Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo: —Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo? —De acuerdo —respondió Ron. —Nos veremos en un minuto, espero... Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y… ¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta. — ¡Todo bien! — Gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar! Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry — ¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras. —No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione! La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry. —Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo la niña. —Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron. — ¿Te alegras? — Gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos! Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara.

En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, la voz se oyó y dijo recuerda tus conocimientos, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez. — ¡Dejad de moveros! — Ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo! —Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda — gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello. — ¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione. — ¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho. —Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad... — ¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry. —Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos. — ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? — Preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO? — ¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Quirrel.

En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse. —Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara. —Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente... —Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino. Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con Norberto ya habían tenido suficiente... tendría que demostrar su animago y no queria — ¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron. Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante. — ¿Crees que será un fantasma? —No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera. — ¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron. —Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr. Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora. — ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron. —Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.

Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando? — ¡No son pájaros! — Dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta! — ¡Pero hay cientos de llaves! Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta. —Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija. Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas. Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura. — ¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado. Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba. — ¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA! Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Las vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación. Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces. — ¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.

La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros. — ¿Ahora qué hacemos? — Susurró Harry — Está claro, ¿no? — Dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación. Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta. — ¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo. —Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas. Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron. — ¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar? El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos. —Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras. Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo: —Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez... —No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer. —Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry. — ¿Y qué pasa contigo? —Yo seré un caballo. Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon. —Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad. Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante. Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían? —Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha. La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo. —Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione. Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido. —Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar. La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron. —Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan. — ¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione. — ¡Esto es ajedrez! — Dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry. —Pero... — ¿Quieres detener a Quirrel o no? —Ron... — ¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra! No había nada que hacer. — ¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado. Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado. Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo. — ¿Y si él está...? —Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda? —Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape... Habían llegado a otra puerta. —¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry. —Adelante.

Harry empujó y abrió. Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza. —Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.

Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila. —Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados. — ¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo: El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves: Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.

Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera. —Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre. —Pero nosotros también, ¿no? —Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura. —Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber? —Dame un minuto. Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos. —Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra. Harry miró a la diminuta botella. —Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago. Se miraron. — ¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura? Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila. —Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Quirrel, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo. —Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él? —Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? — Dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo. Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó. — ¡Hermione! —Harry… Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes. —No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba. — ¡Yo! — Exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y la instrucción anterior a la escuela, ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado! —Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no? —Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada Pero parece hielo. —Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto. —Buena suerte... ten cuidado... — ¡VETE! Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras. —Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación. Ya había alguien allí.


	38. Capitulo 36 (C)

**Capitulo 36**

 **El Encuentro Final**

 **Tercera Parte**

Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación. Ya había alguien allí.

Era Quirrel y ¿Voldemort?. El hombre con dos caras Era Quirrell. — ¡Usted! —exclamó Harry. Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic. —Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter. — Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda—. Sí, sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell? Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser. — ¡Pero yo he sabido siempre que es usted desde que trató de matarme! —. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente a prendió fuego a mi capa, en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contra maleficio, tratando de salvarte. — ¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí? —Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche. Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza. —Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra. — ¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol? —Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho... Hizo una pausa: —Ahora, espera Tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.

De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed. —Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo. —Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe. —Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado... Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado. —Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está? Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo. — Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell. —Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil... — ¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? — Preguntó Harry —Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con calma Quirrell—. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca... La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante. Quirrell maldijo entre dientes. —No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo? La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina. «Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —pensó— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer? Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo. — ¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro! Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell. —Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho... Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry. —Sí... Potter... ven aquí. Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie. —Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.

Harry se aproximó. «Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.» Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir. Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra. — ¿Bien? — Dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves? Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó: —Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Fenix. Quirrell maldijo otra vez. —Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar? Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios. —Él miente... él miente... — ¡Potter, vuelve aquí! — Gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto? La voz aguda se oyó otra vez. —Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara... — ¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía! —Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto. Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente. Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes. —Harry Potter... —susurró. Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían. — ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? — Dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo? Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan. —No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia... — ¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry. Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía. —Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano. — ¡NUNCA! Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un ardor a través de su cicatriz. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El ardor en la cicatriz amainó... Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos. — ¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de ardor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado. —Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes. — ¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort. Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell. — ¡AAAAAAH! Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio... Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El ardor de la cicatriz aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: « ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ». Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía... Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La snitch! Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados. Pestañeé. No era la snitch. Era una cúpula de un dorado intenso y una voz que decía jamás podrás tocarlo en ese estado me recuerdas desmallándose, cuando abrió sus ojos un par de gafas. Qué raro. Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él. —Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Dumbledore. Harry lo miró asombrado.

Entonces recordó. — ¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido... —Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado —dijo Dumbledore—. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra. — ¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo... —Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí. Harry tragó y miró alrededor.

Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas —Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó. — ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí? —Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados. —Pero señor, la Piedra... —Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué después que Tu padrino que puso una cúpula dorada que te ha protegido desde niño para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien. — ¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione? —Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, recibí dos lechuzas una de Minerva y otra de Severus y me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para recoger la piedra y ver como termino Quirrell —Fue usted. —Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde. —Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra... —No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida. — ¿Destruida? —dijo Harry sin entender—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel... — ¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! — Dijo contento Dumbledore—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. —Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no? — Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir. Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry. —Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura.

Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno puedan desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos. Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo. — ¿Señor? — Dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... Quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe... —Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra. —Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad? —No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder. Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo: —Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad... —La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado.

Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte. —Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar? Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. —Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás. Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir. — ¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme? —Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno. Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo: — ¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó? — Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. — Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí. — Y hay algo más... —Dispara. —Quirrell dijo que Snape... —El profesor Snape, Harry —Sí, él... Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad? —Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle. — ¿Qué? —Le salvó la vida. — ¿Qué? — Sí... —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... pero recuerdas lo que tu Madre le pidió; Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con ellos. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz... Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó. —Y señor, hay una cosa más... — ¿Sólo una? — ¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo? — Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece? Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y dijo: — ¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído! La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.

Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harry —Ni hablar. —Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore... —Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar. —Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey… —Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos. Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione. — ¡Harry! Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza. —Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado... —Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó? Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte. — ¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? — Dijo por ultimo Ron—. ¿Flamel morirá? —Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura». —Siempre dije que era un chiflado —dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe. — ¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? —preguntó Harry. —Bueno, yo volví —dijo Hermione—, desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo) y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: «Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso. — ¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? — Dijo Ron—. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso? —Bueno —estalló Hermione—. Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado. —No, no fue así —dijo Harry con aire pensativo—. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía... —Bueno, sí, está bien —dijo Ron—. Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. Te perdiste el último partido de quidditch. Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena. En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey —Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA—dijo con severidad. Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien. —Quiero ir a la fiesta —dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas—. Podré ir, ¿verdad? —El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. Y tienes otra visita. —Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Quién es? Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar. — ¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! — Gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante Fluffy. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un muggles! — ¡Hagrid! — Dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba—. Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada. — ¡Podrías haber muerto! —Sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no digas ese nombre! — ¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry, y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar—. Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas... Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo: — Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo. — No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? —dijo preocupado Harry, y finalmente Hagrid se rió. —No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado... Bueno, aquí tienes... Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre... — Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta? Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.


	39. Capitulo 37

**Capitulo 37**

 **La Celebración y la Copa de las Casas**

Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin. Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Fenix, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo. Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron. — ¡Otro año se va! — Dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en quinto lugar Fenix con trescientos dos puntos, cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante. —Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta. Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco. —Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley... Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación. —... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Fenix con cincuenta puntos. Las hurras de Fenix llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!». Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez. —Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Fenix con cincuenta puntos. Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Fenix estaba cien puntos más arriba. —Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Fenix con sesenta puntos. El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Fenix tenía diez puntos debajo de Slytherin, cuatrocientos sesenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado once puntos más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar. Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma. —Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore —. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con veinte puntos al señor Neville Longbottom. Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Fenix. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Fenix. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total. —Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración. Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso a un Fenix esplendoroso. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara. Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él habían cambiado en absoluto. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts. Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry, mejor que ganar un partido de quidditch, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante... Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche. Harry casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para su gran sorpresa, tanto él aprobó todas las materias con excelente igual que Hermione, Ron paso con buenas notas uno o dos supera las expectativas. Hermione, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año. Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron el suficiente en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que suspendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó con puros suficientes. Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Harry termino la fiesta feliz pero cuando se dirigían a la casa de Fenix, recordó que al día siguiente salían de vacaciones y ¿El? A donde iría, por lo que llamo a sus amigos y les menciono su dilema, Ron le dijo vente a mi casa, y Hermione le indico Ron eso sería un abuso para tus padres, Harry porque no les dices a tus tutores que vas a hacer te parece y ve a casa de Ron las dos últimas semanas y llévales unos presente tu sabes de los que tu nos contaste les diste a tus tutores, algo que ayude pero no ofenda, tienes razón Hermione con su permiso voy hacer algo que le va a sorprender y concentrándose dijo Madre podríamos juntarnos con mis tutores, en menos de lo que pensaron Ron y Hermione se dejo oír una vos bella de mujer que le dijo si hijo en dos minutos estaremos en la oficina del Director ve para allá.

Diciendo esto Harry les dijo es mi tutora la hermana de Albus y es Ariadna y la quiero como a una Madre, Ron le pregunto ¿cuántos tutores tiene Harry?, deja te los menciono tutores Mágicos son Albus, Aberforth, Ariadna y Los Profesores McGonagall y Filius Flitwick, y los Físicos son Snape, Sirus, Lupin y Alice madre de Neville que por cierto estará curada para la navidad del año que viene, si no tienen más preguntas me voy con ellos permiso.

Y desapareciendo ante ellos apareció en la escalera del ave y dando la contraseña dijo Jalea Real y esta empezó a girar, subió y la puerta se abrió en cuanto el iba a tocar, dentro estaban sus tutores y los tres aurores que lo habían cuidado todo ese año, a quienes a verlos les realizo una reverencia y les dio las gracias de todo corazón, posteriormente se dirigió al Director ¿Señor porque cada vez que vengo y deseo hablar con usted se la contraseña? Albus sonrió y le dijo Harry hijo cuando tu corazón lo desea la contraseña te es revelada por medio de nuestra aves ellas se comunican todo el día recuerda que son de los animales más mágicos.

Pero dinos cual es la razón de esta reunión, nos causo alarma a todos, ¿Señor mañana son las vacaciones y yo adónde voy a pasarlas?, ¡deberás que pregunta tan buena jamás pensamos en eso! Alguno había contemplado esta situación viendo a las caras de cada uno dedujo que no, solo su hermana dijo Yo separe dos semanas a principios de agosto para llevarlo a México y Perú pero no sé si él quiera, esos sería maravilloso y las dos últimas si están de acuerdo Ron y Hermione planearon las dos últimas en su casa de Ron con Luna, Neville y todos los hermanos y los nietos de mi abogado, lógico que como me dijo Hermione debo llevar algunas cosas para regalarles a los Weasley sin ofenderlos pero que les sean de utilidad (al Sr. Pensé llevarle una Televisión y un equipo de sonido Muggles que se que le fascinaría, y a la Sra. una variedad de frutas y verduras de todo el mundo en macetas para que se entretenga y crezca su hortaliza. Y para todos los demás reforzar y ampliar sus recamaras a su gusto). No sé que opinen, estamos de acuerdo pero julio, en eso la voz que ya todos conocían se dejo escuchar, diciendo, mínimo debe Pasar en esta ocasión el mes en compañía de sus ancestros para reforzar la protección que le impuso su Madre. Albus deberás ponerlo en el tren como a todos, y ya sabes Harry retrasa un poco tu bajada y ya que estés solo en el tren Severus le darás una poción de dormir sin sueño así podre tomarlo y llevarlo a casa de Carolinus el será avisado esta misma noche, el día treinta y uno ustedes tres Remus, Sirus y Severus deberán preparar el cumpleaños, recuerden que este tiene que ser en el Gran Comedor y deberán invitar a toda la casa de Fenix y los amigos de otras casas, deberán de ver si vienen los Malfoy, eso te toca a ti Severus, mientras más lo intentes más rápido sedera, ya que el prepara algo. Ahora me voy tengo cosas que hacer.

Estando todos de acuerdo Harry se despidió de sus tutores y se retiro a sus habitaciones, mentalmente le pregunto Madre le aviso a mis amigos, a lo que ella le respondió si hijo hazlo ellos te ayudaran a lograr tu retardo sobretodo luna, llegando a la casa de Fenix llamo a sus amigos incluido Neville, al que le pidieron una disculpa por lo que le habían hecho, a lo que este les dijo están locos si gracias a ustedes gane puntos y mi abuela y mi tío no caben en ellos me van a comprar una escoba, Harry necesito me enseñes a volar sino me voy a matar recuerden lo que paso, Hermione le dijo no te preocupes Neville esa escoba era muy vieja y se enloqueció si Harry te presta la suya veras que puedes como dice Harry tente confianza y todo lo lograras recuerda falta de confianza da derrotas confianza te trae premios, Harry por cierto para que nos llamaste tenemos que empacar lo olvidaste, por eso necesito su ayuda vamos a un salón vacio tenemos permiso vengan luna nos alcanzara ahí.

Juntos todos Harry les explico la plática con sus tutores, al término de esta la menos sorprendida fue Luna y fue la primera que le dijo Amigo tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras a partir de este momento pondré todo mi empeño en idear como hacer que te entretengas en el tren y no levantes sospechas, ya en el vagón les explico el plan a todos de acuerdo me voy porque tengo que buscar mis pertenencias, buenas noches a todos y tu mi amigo despreocúpate, saliendo del aula; Hermione menciono si ella va ayudarnos creo que todo saldrá de lujo, Ron sin embargo dijo pero como dices eso no ves que le dicen Lunática porque siempre está en la distraída, Neville brinco y le pidió que no la nombrase así que para él era una niña muy brillante, que la entendiesen que la falta de su Madre le había hecho mucho daño, Harry tú debes entenderla mejor que nosotros, yo confió en ella mañana en el vagón ella nos dirá como actuar y cuenta conmigo yo por ti hare lo que sea, y también me voy porque si llego a casa con el baúl desordenado ni idea de lo que mi abuela me haría buenas noches, Harry y Hermione se quedaron con Ron con el objeto de explicarle que el hecho de que el tuviese padres y 6 hermanos no le daba derecho que los menos afortunados que tuviese una plática con su madre sobre este tema que ella podría explicarle haciéndolo que lo prometiese, por lo que se fueron a su casa de Fenix.

Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes estuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, en el último vagón se instalaron Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron y Harry, este ultimo puso un hechizo mufiato y le pidió a Hermione que cerrara la cerradura de tal forma que nadie los interrumpiera, Harry le pidió a Luna podrías explicarnos el plan que pensaste, Luna riendo les dijo ven que siempre me toman mis pertenencias pues eso es sencillo tu Harry con tus poderes mandaras todo mi equipaje a lugares escondidos en los vagones de estudiantes y al termino del viaje nos pondremos a buscar y les diremos a los demás que vayan bajando que nosotros nos encargamos y Tu te quedaras en este lo que te dará tiempo para hacer lo que tengas que hacer, pero antes de dormirte las cosas que no tengamos en nuestras manos tu mismo las regresaras a mi baúl de acuerdo, Ron dijo brillante simple pero efectivo verdaderamente eres un genio, por lo que deshicieron los hechizos y se quedaron charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y cuando llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.

Hermione les fue explicando a los Prefectos la situación de Luna por lo que ellos se encargarían de buscar las cosas de esta, El prefecto de Slytherin dijo bien nosotros nos vamos mi familia está afuera esperándonos, y el de Fenix le dijo yo voy a avisar al maquinista suerte apúrense no creo que quiera esperar mucho, no te preocupes pues entre los cinco lo estamos buscando no tardaremos te alcanzaremos rápido antes de que pasen todos al andén Muggles cuando subieron a los vagones con la anuencia del maquinista encontraron cada uno una cosa, preocupados fueron al último vagón y se dieron cuenta que el baúl de Luna estaba completo y que Harry ya no estaba; por lo que guardaron lo que llevaban y bajaron muy contentos con la ilusión del día 31 de julio ya que las invitaciones les llegaron esa mañana y con la idea que estarían en casa de Ron las dos últimas semanas de las vacaciones caminaron alegres alcanzando a los compañeros.

Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles. —Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo Ron—, los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza. —Gracias — dijo Luna y Neville —. Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable. La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggles. Algunos le decían. — ¡Adiós! — ¡Nos vemos! —Ronald dijo. — ¡Allí está élla, mamá, allí está, míralo! Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no buscaba a su hermano. — ¡Harry Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver... —Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo. La señora Weasley les sonrió. — ¿Un año movido? —les preguntó. —Mucho —dijo Hermione—. Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley —Oh, no fue nada. — ¿Ya estás lista? Eran los padres de Hermione, — ¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Hermione! — Dijo la señora Weasley — Así es —dijo Padre de esta —. Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. —Grito la abuela de Neville espera para despedirse de Ron y Hermione. —Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces. —Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirándolo recuerda tu confianza. —Oh, por cierto y no venia Harry Potter con ustedes, fue Hermione quien les contesto a todos el salió de prisa ya que su padrino vino por él, la Sra. Lomboton dijo lastima quería verlo de nuevo, lo verá en su cumpleaños Abuela, será en el castillo y tu y el tío tienen una invitación del Director.

 **FIN**

 **Continuara**


End file.
